The Yuki-Onna of True Cross Academy (Under Renovation)
by DoesNotCompute
Summary: Miyuki knows who she is. She is a demon who lives in Gehenna. She is the last living Yuki-Onna. She is a murderer and a natural-born killer. So, why should one mission in Assiah suddenly make her anything else? She finally met someone like her, that's why. Another demon-human-hybrid. The only thing is she has to kill him...Oh, well. She can't simply deny Satan, now can she?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _"Mother Kaiya?" a small child called as she watched her fellow orphans and a nun stand in a corner, huddled together in fear. The girl had black hair, scarlet eyes, pale skin, pointed ears, and fangs. A black fuzzy tail whipped around behind her. She stepped closer to the other children and the nun held up her cross to her. She hesitated._

 _"Stay back!" She yelled as she held the other children tight. The girl turned around, looking for what was scaring her. She then pointed a finger at herself._

 _"Me?" the girl asked with a shaky voice._

 _"Demon!" Mother Kaiya yelled as the other kids began crying._

 _"Go away, Yuki!" a girl with short, brown hair yelled. The raven-haired girl turned to her with wide eyes. She was still as tears flowed down her face._

 _"M-Mika...I-" "Just leave us alone!" the brunette screamed. The dark-haired girl turned to the nun._

 _"Go away you evil demon!" she said as she began crying but didn't loosen her grip on her cross. The girl, named Miyuki, looked down at her hands as they emitted a frosty air. The ground beneath her was quickly freezing over. She shook as she turned around and ran out of the church. Miyuki watched as the place she once called home was fading from her view. She was just standing there...She was just playing with Mika and her sister Isaki. They were running around playing tag. She had touched Isaki when she...Turned to ice. She just stood there in fear as her body quickly began freezing. She was completely iced when she fell over, a solid thud sounded when she hit the floor. Mika had screamed, feeling nothing but horror and anger._

 _Now everyone hated her._

 _They despised her._

 _They **feared** her. _

_She ran through the town, eyes overflowing with tears. She ducked through broken fences, trash, and people as she ran. She didn't know where she was going...Or how long she would be running. But she knew that she was leaving. Leaving her town. Leaving her friends and family. Family? What family? She was an orphan for heaven's sake! She had no one left. This thought made her cry even harder._

 _"Excuse me," someone grabbed her. She looked over to find another child. He had green hair and blue eyes. What made Miyuki's eyes widen was the fact that he had fangs and pointed ears like her._

 _"You have..." she looked at him with wide eyes as she put a hand to her ears, her black hair covering them._

 _"I'm Amaimon. You should come with me," he held his hand out to her. She took it. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. Presumably, because he was like her. He could tell her what was going on. He could explain. Miyuki might have been confused and scared at the moment but she was always smart. She nodded as Amaimon turned around and began walking, hand in hand with the girl._ _He put a key in an unmarked door and stepped through. He brought Miyuki in. She looked around, finding that she was in a castle-like structure. She felt this familiarity coming from the building as she walked with Amaimon. It calmed her._

 _"This way," he led her to a large room with a shadowy figure sitting on what looked like a throne._

 _"Is this it?" he asked. Miyuki tried to look past the shadow but couldn't. There was no one there. Only the shadow and glowing red eyes._

 _"Yes, father," Amaimon said as he looked to Miyuki who was simply staring at the...man. She was excited to meet him._

 _"I'm Satan," the shadow said. Miyuki had heard about the devil from stories Mother Kaiya told her. The other children were always scared by the idea of an evil that rivaled God. She was always intrigued, however. The thought of someone being so powerful and breaking off the path to create their own legion and strike fear into the hearts of every mortal on Earth...Well, it was fascinating to her._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she bowed. Satan and Amaimon were surprised by her neutral reaction. "I'm Miyuki. I'm four-years-old," she said._

 _"Did you just discover you had some abilities, by chance?" Satan asked. Miyuki nodded. She had finally stopped crying but the tears came back._

 _"I...I killed Isaki..." her shoulders began shaking._

 _"My dear, do you know who your mother is?" Satan asked. She shook her head. "You just committed one of the greatest crimes ever,_ _yet when confronted with the ultimate evil, you're calm?" Satan asked with a questioning tone. If he had eyebrows, they would be raised._

 _"Everyone has their own ideas of what evil and good means, Mister Satan," Miyuki said with sudden boldness._

 _"Have you ever met your mother?" the devil asked. She shook her head once again._ _"Your mother was a Yuki-onna," he said. Miyuki looked down, wondering where she had heard of that name..._ _"A Yuki-Onna is a lady of frost. You may learn more about her in the library," Satan motioned to Amaimon. "Amaimon can help you," he said as the green-haired demon nodded._

 _"Thank you, sir," Miyuki nodded._

 _"One more thing," Satan got Miyuki's attention. "How would you like to stay here? Stay in Gehenna and you can harness your powers and learn about your heritage. Here no one will blame you for what you've done," he said. The last sentence caused Miyuki's eyes to narrow. She delayed in answering._

 _"I would like that...very much," She said as she gave him a promising look. The shadow gestured for them to leave._

 **10 Years Later...**

"Miyuki!" Amaimon yelled. The now fourteen-year-old Miyuki had just frozen his hand. She had been reading up on her mother and even had embraced her powers a bit more. Jer magic was weak since she did not train much.

She had read many books and even talked more than she did when she originally got to Gehenna, even if it was in a monotone voice most of the time. Sometimes Amaimon was able to find those little spots of humanity and make them peek their ugly little heads out.

"Don't touch my food," she said without much emotion. She held a book in front of her, had a dango stick in her mouth, and had her dark red eyes trained on the words of her book.

Her black hair now reached her knees. Half of it was pulled up into two buns at the top of her head. She kept her tail well groomed and she found she could make her eyes glow, letting her see in the dark. Sometimes, Amaimon couldn't tell if she was an Ice Queen or a cat with how she scratched when he tried to steal her food.

"It looks good though...and I'm the one who brought it for you!" Amaimon whined.

"I'll have to talk to your father about that. I don't think it is very fair that you're able to go Assiah and not me. I'm much more capable than you, anyway," Miyuki said cooly as she scanned the pages of her book. She had been learning about her mother and what kind of demon she was. "Look," she turned the book around to show Amaimon as she stuffed a rice ball into her mouth.

" _Yuki-Onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape. She sometimes wears a white kimono, but other legends describe her as nude, with only her face and hair standing out against the snow. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints and she can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened,_ " she read a passage from the book. She described how Yuki-Onna was depicted to have snow or ice powers.

"You think you have those abilities?" Amaimon asked as he snuck a piece of her food into his mouth. She nodded, not noticing the snack theft.

"I already have developed the ice powers. With a little more training I might be able to change into the mist or snow...maybe even levitate a little," she said as she kept her eyes focused on the book.

"Yuki-Onna, Father needs to talk to you," A lower level demon called a hellhound said as it walked in. Miyuki nodded as she got up and walked to where Satan was sitting. She bowed. He hated when she did that but she was always formal anyway.

"Miyuki," he said.

"Yes, Devil?" she tilted her head slightly.

"I have a mission for you," he got her attention and she straightened up.

"A mission? I don't even have full control of my powers yet," she said, folding her hands together.

"You will have two years to focus on your powers. I suggest you train with Amaimon and stop reading all of my books," Satan said. Miyuki sighed.

"What's the mission?" she asked.

"You must find my son," he said. She widened her eyes slightly. She almost laughed.

"You have a son? The almighty Satan, king of demons, darkness, and evil, the fallen angel...impregnated a woman...and had a child?" Miyuki teased.

"Shut your mouth," Satan spat. Miyuki composed herself. "You must find him and aid in his capture in Assiah. His name is Rin Okumura," the shadow man said. Miyuki nodded.

"No sooner said than done, sir," she said as she left. She went to find Amaimon who was devouring all of her snacks. He looked up to see her and froze. "Amaimon," she said, lacking emotion but somehow causing a dark aura to form around her. Amaimon stopped and look up at her.

"Miyuki," he nodded.

"Is that my food?"

"Possibly..."

"You're dead,"

 **Two Years Later...**

Miyuki woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She slammed her hand on it but missed the snooze button. She grabbed the side of it and froze it, the ringing stopped immediately.

"I liked it better in Gehenna..." she said blatantly as she stumbled out of bed. She brushed her hair, pulling it into its normal half up space buns. She then braided what was left of the part she used for the buns, the braid falling a few inches past her shoulders. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing the school uniform but had a long, black tailcoat over it, the lilac skirt still visible. She sighed as she forced her demon tail under her shirt. She walked out the door with her bag. She found her way to the auditorium where she caught the stares of multiple new students. She walked onto the stage, sitting next to the teachers. She was Vice President and had to make a speech with Yukio Okumura, the class president. He might have also been born a son of Satan, but he didn't have his powers and wasn't her target.

"Attracting some attention are we now, Miss Hayami?" Mephisto asked. She had taken in a surname during her time at True Cross Academy. She was now, Miyuki Hayami. Exwire and Yuki-Onna. Of course, the only one who knew of her demonic powers was Mephisto Pheles.

"Save it, Mephisto," she said coolly. "You're lucky you keep your tail tucked in..." she mumbled as she sat down. He smirked, hearing what she said. He began his speech to the students, at the same time opening the demon telepathic link that they all shared.

" _He's here,"_ he said. She started scanning the students until she found a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a sword.

 _'Bingo...'_ she thought to herself. She waited till Mephitso and Yukio finished their speeches. She heard the whole room fall silent when she came to the microphone.

"I'm sure you're tired of speeches by now," she said, still looking at Rin before looking to the whole crowd of kids. "So, I'll keep this short and simple. I'm Miyuki Hayami, the Vice President and I wish you all to try your hardest this year. True Cross Academy is a school for the elite and while we welcome all students, new or old, your work should be extraordinary. Now, please enjoy your time here and I look forward to seeing you grow," she said. She stepped down from the pedestal as she opened the link with Rin.

 _"She's in the same grade as Yukio...Man, he's lucky..."_ he thought.

 _"But your brother is not my target,"_ she said to him via the link. His eyes widened as he looked to the people next to him then he scratched his head. She shut the link when Mephisto closed the ceremony and everyone clapped.

"Did you see him?" Mephisto asked while everyone stood up to leave. The Ice Queen nodded.

"This mission may be easier than I thought," she said.

 **Elsewhere In Kyoto...**

A girl with shoulder blade length brown hair was stepping off a train. She had a sword in a black bag that was strapped to her back. She wore a black long sleeve sweater with a collar, a loose red tie, and a plaid miniskirt that blew around her body as the train behind her started moving again. She bit into a bun and ate it as her emerald green eyes closed. She finished eating her bite then sighed.

"I'm coming for you, Miyuki," she said as she stuffed the bread into her mouth then began walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miyuki walked into a room. She had used a key, given to her by Mephisto, to open an unmarked door. That door gave her access to the Cram School classroom. She shut the door behind her as she watched Rin Okumura yell at his brother. She stood in the doorway and looked to the boys before every pair of eyes in the room fell on her. She looked to Yukio.

'He's the...Isn't he a little young?' she thought to herself.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept," she said as she bowed before going to sit down at a desk behind Rin. His eyes followed her as she walked.

"M-Miss Hayami...I didn't expect you to be interested in becoming an exorcist," Yukio said, slightly surprised.

"The normal classes were starting to get boring, Okumura," she said as she folded her hands in front of her. Yukio felt her cold stare and swallowed the lump in his throat. He got back to teaching.

"Who here has not received a temptaint yet?" he asked. A girl with short brown hair, a boy with a blonde mohawk, Miyuki, and a kid with a puppet raised their hands.

"Four...Ok. In that case, let's start with the temptaint ritual," he said as he opened his suitcase and pulled out a vile of blood. Suddenly, Rin got up to yell at his brother. As he was yelling at him, Yukio requested that the other students leave the classroom. When everyone went to get up, Rin continued yelling at Yukio. Miyuki left with the others. They waited for things to calm down between the heated brothers, specifically Rin.

"E-Excuse me," someone tapped Miyuki on the shoulder. She quickly turned around and came face to face with a small blonde girl.

"I just wanted to say that you're really pretty and I-I like your hair..." she said. Miyuki sighed. She had gone on the offensive for a second.

"Thank you," Miyuki said as she nodded to the girl. She looked over and found that the kid with two-toned hair was glaring at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she crossed her arms. The boy was brought out of his trance as Miyuki narrowed her eyes and met them with his. Most people who came into eye contact with her became intimidated since it was part of her Yuki-Onna powers. He was different. It wasn't rare for some people not to fall under her mystifying spell, but few had the capability to do so. They were often people with religious backgrounds.

"Nope," he said as he turned around. Miyuki suddenly felt the presence of a swarm of Hobgoblins. She turned her body towards the door when there was a spike in energy.

'Rin Okumura...' she thought. It had to be him. He was fighting. She put her hand on the door and went to open it when the blonde girl from before put her hand on Miyuki's. She was startled by the sudden coldness but kept her hand on.

"What?" Miyuki said, eyes trained on the door.

"Yukio said to stay outside," she said as she waited for a reaction from Miyuki who only kept her hand on the doorknob, giving the girl a cold stare. The blonde took her hand off, allowing Miyuki to walk inside. As soon as she did, the Hobgoblins inside seemed to panic and dispersed, flying back from where they came from. Yukio and Rin were left slightly agape as they stared at the girl.

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe we've waited long enough for our lesson. I'd like to continue, please," she said as she looked to Rin who slightly jumped at her glare.

"Y-Yes, of course," Yukio said as everyone came back inside.

"Rin, see if you can grab a Hobgoblin from the vents," he ordered his brother who did as told. He managed to catch a Hobgoblin and held its claw to the brunette's wrist. The girl from earlier winced as it left a cut on her arm. Yukio quickly bandaged it up and put some medication on it. Next up was the guy with the mohawk. He received his temptaint then the same bandaging the other girl received. Rin hesitated to cut Miyuki's arm as the Hobgoblin wriggled around in his hand, clearly afraid. The other students walked closer as they witnessed the little demon screech and try to escape Rin's grasp as it was brought closer to Miyuki's arm. It thrashed until it made a deep slash in the Yuki-Onna's arm. She took a sharp breath through her nose as the pain set in and the goblin flew away from Rin with haste.

"Damn goblin..." Rin mumbled. Miyuki looked up at him.

"They're not so bad once you get used to them," she said as she met eyes with him.

'Just as I thought...not fazed...' she thought as she then looked down at her arm which was being bandaged by Yukio. The rest of the class was short and seemed pretty boring to Miyuki who just kept opening the link to Rin's mind and listening to his thoughts. She found him to be pretty entertaining.

That Night...

Miyuki shot up from her sleeping state. She felt a presence in her room and looked over to see Amaimon standing in there, in the dark.

"Amaimon?" She asked, confused.

"Hello, Miyuki," Amaimon said, confirming his attendance. Miyuki got up and ran to him, hugging his neck tightly.

"Since when are you so emotional?" he asked.

"I missed you," Miyuki told him. Amaimon hesitated in saying anything. She had never been so open before. She seemed to have developed since her time at True Cross Academy, or maybe it was her human side showing.

"I missed you too, Miyuki," Amaimon said. Miyuki forced her night vision to activate, causing her eyes to radiate. She looked at Amaimon's appearance.

"You've changed," she said noticing how what he was wearing. Amaimon returned her look.

"So have you," she looked down and realized she fell asleep in her clothes.

"I just came by to tell Mephisto some things..." Amaimon said as he walked a little closer to her.

"And to see how you were doing," he said as he stood right in front of her, still a few inches taller than her. He looked down at her before leaning down and planting his lips on hers. She widened her eyes and blushed heavily. She felt hot as he suddenly turned around to leave through her window. She was left very confused.

"See you later, Miyuki," Amaimon said before jumping out of the window. Miyuki ran to look out of it, only to find him gone. She sighed as she closed the window then went back to her bed. A faint smile crept its way onto her lips as she stared at the ceiling. She felt a strange and unfamiliar warmth from her body as she drifted off to sleep.

The Next Day...

"Damn Amaimon...I knew he only came for my money..." She grumbled. Amaimon had only come to her place to take some money, presumably for snacks from shopping centers. She sighed as she walked past a shop. As she did so, a rancid smell entered her sensitive nose.

"What the hell is that...?" she asked no one as she walked closer to it, finding the blonde from her Cram class pouring something into a hole. Next to her was Rin Okumura who was also feeling the effects of the mixture. Miyuki watched them patiently, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Suddenly, the girl, who she heard Rin call Shiemi, looked over to her. Miyuki knew she had already seen her, so it was impossible to duck away and not be found. She simply stood there, a little embarrassed.

"M-Miyuki?" Rin asked as he stood up and walked over to the gate.

"Hello," she said as she walked through the gates.

"Sorry to intrude but I couldn't help but... _smell_...the garden and stopped by to see it," she said. Shiemi nodded in gratitude. Miyuki looked over at all the plants. She had never seen such a beautiful garden. She couldn't help but think of how fast she could destroy it with her a blanket of her frost.

"Why were you hiding?" Rin asked. Miyuki locked eyes with him.

"The snake can't hide if the mole digs up its home," she said. Rin paused, registering what she said.

"Are you calling me a mole?!" he yelled as he pointed his thumb to himself.

"Rin! I can't leave you alone for one second without you-Miyuki?!" Yukio came out of the shop next to the garden but faltered when he noticed Miyuki.

"Shiemi, let Yukio look at your legs," a lady, who had walked out behind Yukio, said.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine!" Shiemi said. Miyuki watched as the girl fought with her mother. She noticed her eyes go dull for a moment and her life force grew weak.

"Shiemi," she said as she got her arms beneath the girl with an extreme speed before she could hit the ground. Miyuki picked her up and took her to a small building off to the side of the shop.

"I'll stay with her," she offered as her mother, Yukio, and Rin left. When they did, she looked to Shiemi.

"You remind me of my old friend Mika...She was reserved like you but was very kind when you got to know her. She was even a little bit on the wild side if you managed to pry deep enough into her character," Miyuki talked to the unconscious Shiemi who she knew couldn't hear her.

"I'm guessing that's why I like you so much. You're a bond to my past...The past before Gehenna...before Amaimon..." She said as she sat in a chair. She waited with the girl for so long that she fell asleep and didn't notice she had left until she heard a scream. She booked it outside to see Shiemi in the clutches of a plant demon.

"Miyuki! I thought you were watching her!?" Rin yelled, covered in blue flames.

"I was," the Yuki-Onna said as she watched the demon fling Shiemi around as if she was a shield. Rin ran towards it, sword in hand. He tried to attack but when the demon put the girl's unconscious body in front of it, he stopped.

"What's wrong?! You lose your confidence?" the demon taunted.

"Quit playing dirty, you!" Rin yelled as he stopped running.

"You don't get it," Miyuki said as she stepped towards the demon, body surrounded in a cool haze.

"With demons," she paused so she could make her scarlet eyes glow,

"There is no playing fair."

A beam of frost was shot at the demon quickly. It barely had enough time to move out of the way, leaving only one of its leaves hit.

"Damn you, girl!" the demon screeched.

"What was that?!" Rin asked Miyuki who readied more frost blasts in her hands.

"The powers of a demon. You should know," Miyuki said as she tried to get up close for a fight with the demon but stopped when the demon threatened her with Shiemi's body.

"I know who you are!" the demon laughed. "You're the Yuki-Onna who was-" "The information you have about me means nothing. You won't even live long enough to find out," Miyuki spat in a threatening tone as a mist floated around her. Her demon tail was now visible, her fangs were showing through her sadistic grin, and her nails seemed to have grown longer into claws. A wind picked up as her hair and skirt blew around her, revealing two sharp, glowing, icy blue horns that were protruding from Miyuki's head.

"With this mist, all I have to do is get within five feet of you, then you'll be nothing but a crystal," she said. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs, but the red glow was still ominously visible. She dashed towards the demon as it jumped back away from her with each foot she got closer.

"I won't let you! You'll hurt her too!" the demon warned. Rin's eyes widened as Miyuki still proceeded to chase it.

"Sometimes you just have to sacrifice some to gain," Miyuki said.

"Miyuki! Stop!" Rin yelled, worried she would actually attack Shiemi. He ran to her, trying to stop her.

"Rin, don't!" Yukio grabbed his brother. With a few more dashes from the Yuki-Onna and some poorly timed jumps from the demon, she stood right in front of it.

"Ever had frostbite before?" Miyuki asked grimly. The demon howled as her roots began to freeze to the ground and it lost feeling. As soon as the roots were fully frozen, Miyuki finished off her plan.

"Rin, now!" she yelled.

"What?!" The demon roared as Rin jumped out from behind it. It threw Shiemi away as he sliced it in half, ending it. Yukio ran and grabbed Shiemi before she could hit the ground. Miyuki fell to her knees then onto her back as Rin ran to Shiemi. The girl was waking up.

"You're ok. The roots on your legs are gone. Try standing," Yukio smiled towards Shiemi as he put her back on the ground. She stood up. Miyuki didn't know there was a demon root on her, she just knew she had grown fond of this mortal girl and wanted to protect her.

Why?

It was so...different...Yet, nice.

Miyuki was breathing heavily as she heard Shiemi talking to her mother. She only heard 'I'm sorry' then tears. The Ice Queen put her arm on her forehead, closing her eyes as she willed their glow to fade. Her tail was hidden under her body and her horns and claws weren't gone but just small. She had taken up a large amount of energy to keep up that ruse.

"Oh, Miyuki!" Shiemi cried as she ran to her classmate.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked Miyuki who was breathing heavily. She nodded.

"Just winded," She said. Shiemi noticed how there was dew on the grass around her. Rin held his hand out in front of her. When she moved her arm and saw it, she hesitated. Was the son of Satan, the one she was sent to help capture, really helping her to her feet? Had they really just fought alongside each other?

"Good job," he said with a grin. Miyuki nodded as she took his hand and stood up.

"Miyuki, Yuki, Rin...I just want to thank you again for helping me," Shiemi bowed when she walked back over.

"That's what friends are for!" Rin smiled.

Friends...

That word seemed like something out of a fairytale for Miyuki. She thought of Mika and Isaki. How they once called her their "friend". Now, these people were calling her their friend. Would one of them end up dead too?

"Yeah!" Shiemi smiled sweetly. She couldn't let that happen. She would have to protect them. Protect Shiemi, her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hayami!" Miyuki sat up quickly as she felt someone shaking her. She whipped her face and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm up..." she said as she yawned. She had been sleeping...The raven-haired girl looked to Yukio Okumura who was staring her down.

"Sorry," she said with little to no emotion as she got up and grabbed her paper. When she sat down, she tucked the paper into her bag without even looking at it. Suguro, another one of her classmates, noticed and gazed at her for a second. They had gotten back their tests from the other day and Miyuki already knew she did well. According to her studies, she was a fast learner and retained knowledge incredibly. It was as if she had a photographic memory. She sighed as she laid her head back down.

"You really shouldn't be sleeping," Yukio Okumura said before he called his brother up.

"Worry less about me and more about what you're going to do with your brother," the Yuki-Onna said after watching Rin's face lose color when he saw his score. Miyuki's blood-red eyes rested once again.

"At least try to stay awake, Hayami," Yukio said. Miyuki huffed as she pouted.

"It'd be easier to do that if the class was more interesting, Yukio," She said, sitting up and folding her arms.

"Suguro," Miyuki heard Yukio say as he handed the two-tone-haired boy his paper. Rin growled at him. Suguro and the spawn of Satan didn't seem to be on the best of terms.

"All your hard work paid off, Suguro," Yukio said as Suguro turned his paper to Rin and chuckled.

"What the hell?! How did a punk reject like you get a ninety-eight?!" Rin yelled in shock. Miyuki would have laughed, but her coldness prevented her from doing so.

"Whatdid'ja say?! Listen, loser, I came to this school so I could become an exorcist! Everyone here is studying hard because they wanna be exorcists too!" Suguro retorted. Miyuki shook her head. She just thought the class would be fun. She honestly had no idea that the son of Satan would be in the class but it did make her job easier.

"You're not serious about it, so drop out! Get lost!" the teen with the Mohawk said.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to get lost?! Believe it or not I'm here because I wanna be an exorcist too!" Rin yelled, crumpling his paper a bit. Miyuki stood up when they got in each other's faces.

"You two need to shut up," she said. Mere moments later, the bell rang.

"As if on cue...That's it for today, class," Yukio said. Miyuki grabbed her bag as someone tugged on her sleeve.

"Mika, do you want to sit with me?" Shiemi asked. Miyuki's eyes widened a bit. 'Mika'...

"Don't call me that," Miyuki snapped, startling Shiemi a bit.

"O-Oh...Sorry..." Shiemi turned back around. Miyuki sighed, settling down.

"Sorry, Shiemi...I just knew someone who had that name," she said, reassuring the blonde.

"Well, Yukio's nickname is Yuki, so that one's taken..." she said. Miyuki blushed lightly.

"Uh...how about 'Miu'?" she asked. Shiemi smiled then nodded. The girls then left the classroom.

 **In the Courtyard...**

Miyuki, Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi sat on the water fountain. Shiemi and Yukio on the lower level, Miyuki on the upper level with Rin. She swirled her finger in the water as she watched the ripples dance. She lowered the temperature enough to make the water cold, but not frozen. She listened into Rin's conversation with the others.

"How are you doing? Have you gotten used to school yet?" Yukio asked Shiemi.

"O-Oh not really..." the blonde said, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"If you ask me, you look like you've gotten more confident now. You're like a completely different person. Just take it easy and do your best," Yukio encouraged the girl.

"Thank you for the tip Yuki!" Shiemi said with gleaming eyes. Yukio smiled as he got up from the fountain.

"Well, I better go...I've got another class to teach," the boy said as he ran off. Shiemi said goodbye as Miyuki let a little bit of ice form on the top of the water, playing around with her powers. She got bored and began reading Rin's mind.

" _Uh-oh...I'm alone with them...Can't just sit here...what do I talk about...?_ " he asked himself. Miyuki sighed as she closed the link and Rin started talking.

"Miyuki, I know you're in Yukio's class... which classes are you in again, Shiemi? Not Cram school, but the regular classes," he asked. Shiemi shook her head.

"I only asked to be in the Cram school," she said. Miyuki stared at the water in front of her, pretending to not be interested. She did find that learning more about people was an easy way to cure boredom.

"What about high school?" Rin asked. Once again, Shiemi shook her head.

"Oh, I'm too shy to handle that," the girl said as she looked at her lap and blushed.

"I barely went to my Junior High," she said. Rin laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...I barely went to Junior High either...I guess you could say I had a hard time fitting in..." he laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, Rin? Miyuki?" Shiemi suddenly said after a short moment of silence. Rin looked to her and Miyuki kept her finger moving in the water.

"Be honest...I don't really belong in this Cram school, do I?" She asked. Miyuki looked at her.

"Huh? Why?" Rin asked.

"Because I don't want to become an exorcist like everyone else. I'd have to be as smart as Suguro and I know I'll never be," Shiemi said with a tone of despair.

"It doesn't matter," Miyuki said, keeping her eyes focused on the water which began to crystallize slightly.

"You're fine the way you are," Rin said. "The world needs all kind of people anyway."

"Rin? Do you have any friends?" Shiemi asked, standing up and walking over to him. His face reddened slightly as she grabbed his hand.

"H-Huh?" Rin stuttered. Miyuki didn't know why but she felt something when Shiemi got close to Rin.

"U-Uh...Listen, I...Rin...Will you...?" Shiemi struggled to get her words out when suddenly...

"Well, well...Look at these two Love Birds making out," Suguro said as he walked over with two others. Miyuki stood up and watched them.

"Oh, her too? You're just surrounded by all the girls, aren't you?" Suguro taunted. Miyuki scoffed.

"Shut your trap, you little street rat," Miyuki said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. Rin spun around.

"We're not making out!" he yelled.

"Well, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?" Suguro asked, grinning slyly.

"And getting her to the most elite school of exorcists, you must be a big shot," he added.

"You got the wrong idea about us, man!" Rin retorted.

"So, what are ya saying? You guys just friends?" the two-tone-haired boy asked.

"What? Are you kidding me...? No..." Rin said, looking down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Miyuki saw Shiemi's face fall.

"Yeah? Oh, sure, yeah...Bet she isn't," Suguro said with a grin. Rin cursed at him.

"Yeah?! What about you?! You're always with your crew! What, you so scared of being alone?!" Rin asked. A boy with pink hair laughed.

"What's so funny, Shima?!" Suguro yelled at his friend.

"He's right! We're always together!" Shima laughed.

"Hey, man! Don't take his side!" Suguro turned back to Shima. Miyuki watched as both boys growled at each other. She couldn't help but think of her old friend Mika and her sister. They would fight like this sometimes...

"They're children..." Miyuki massaged her temples and sighed.

 **Later...**

Miyuki and the other Cram school students were in their Physical Training class. The Ice Queen sat, legs dangling over the edge of the arena, as Suguro and Rin got chased by a frog-like demon.

"Bon's one of the fastest runners I know! That kid's keeping pace like a champ!" Shima said, watching them with a smile. A few seconds later, Rin was kicked in the back by Suguro who almost got eaten by the demon. When the instructor pulled the demon back, Miyuki sighed through her nostrils.

"I wish that instructor would just let someone get eaten...Would be the most interesting thing all day..." Miyuki thought out loud. She received multiple looks.

"What?" she shrugged. Both boys began yelling at each other before tackling one another to the ground. The teacher ran down and stopped them.

"That's enough! You're disrupting class! Get ahold of yourselves!" he said as he pulled Rin back. Shima, Miyuki, and another kid, named Konekomaru Miwa, ran down to the field. The two boys pulled Suguro back as Miyuki just watched, wishing the males would be let go so she could see some action.

"Suguro! I'd like to have a word with you," the teacher said as he pulled Suguro away.

"Man, what is up with him?" Rin huffed.

"Ehehehe...Yeah. Bon's a good guy but he's so serious that it's hard for him to cut people slack," Shima said.

"The whole reason he's here is because of his big ambitions," the pinkette said.

"Ambitions?" Rin asked.

"The thing is...Bon wants to be an exorcist because he says he wants to defeat Satan," Shima said. Miyuki scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I know. Kind of funny, isn't it?" Shima asked, noticing Miyuki's actions.

"What's so funny about it?" Rin asked.

"It's not funny. The whole thing about Bon and why he's so intense is that he wants to restore our temple. It was all but ruined after the blue night," Konekomaru said. Miyuki and Rin's eyebrows raised.

"Huh? Blue night?" Rin asked.

"Explain," Miyuki crossed her arms.

"Huh? You don't know? You're like the only two that doesn't..." Shima said. Miyuki wouldn't know because she was in Gehenna.

"Here's what happened...About sixteen years ago, Satan crossed the barrier to our world and massacred the top clergymen. We've called it the Blue Night ever since," Konekomaru explained.

'Sixteen years ago...That's when I became an orphan...' Miyuki thought to herself.

"What do you mean 'massacred'?" Rin asked.

"We heard it from Bon's father. He was the head Monk of our temple...Sixteen years ago, the most powerful exorcists started bleeding all over, blue flames shot from their heads and then...they all died," Konekomaru said.

"Blue flames are a sure sign of Satan's work," Shima said. Miyuki stopped listening there. She remembered hearing about her parents from Mother Kaiya. They had been very powerful exorcists. That may or may not have been part of why Miyuki was interested in joining the Cram classes to become an exorcist. She knew if her mother, a Yuki-Onna, could do it...then she could.

"Shima and I are apprentice Monks at Bon's temple. We followed him to the academy thinking we could become exorcists and help him restore it to its former glory," Konekomaru said.

' _That explains why he wasn't affected by my stare...'_

"Bon's got a full plate, that's why he's so serious. But he's a good guy once you get to know him," Shima smiled.

"The boy from the cursed temple, huh?" Rin asked, turning back to Bon. Miyuki glanced over for a second.

"Damn it..." She sighed.

"What?" Shima asked.

"It's nothing," Miyuki said, climbing back up to where the other kids were. Shiemi noticed how the raven-haired girl had changed in attitude. Well...slightly...She just seemed to be spacing out.

"Are you ok, Miu?" Shiemi asked. Miyuki nodded, not even paying attention to what the girl had asked. She was caught up in her own thoughts. Why hadn't Satan told her that he killed her parents? She didn't exactly like secrets...

"Whose freaking phone is going off?" Suguro asked, annoyed. The teacher pulled out his phone and answered it as Suguro fell to the ground and sweatdropped.

"Hello, Tsubaki...What? I'm teaching a class right now, Honey...Right now? You're insatiable...I'm on my way, my little Kitty Kat," he said.

"Ugh..." Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Ok class, we're going to take a break! For now, you are to stay clear of the Reaper's chains. The Reaper is normally a peaceful demon but it can read people's minds and attack when least expected. Scratch that, you're not to enter the arena! Are we clear? Good! Then I'm out of here! I'm on my way, Kitty Kat!" The teacher ran away. The class was left confused.

"You hear that? The teacher just called someone 'Kitty Kat'," Shima said, walking over to where the other students were.

"We're taking a break for a booty call..." a purple-haired girl said.

"Are teachers even allowed to do that?" A brunette asked.

"Unbelievable..." Suguro said.

"True Cross Academy is supposed to be this amazing place where only the highly motivated gather...Even the students suck here!" he turned back to Rin.

"Seriously guy, can you just drop it?! I got my reasons for being here too so how do you know I'm not motivated?!" the dark-haired boy gritted his teeth.

"I can tell by the way you act in class!" Suguro said.

"Here they go again..." Shima sighed. Miyuki, who was leaning against the wall closest to the boys, also sighed.

"You're just a spoiled rich kid getting a free ride," Suguro said, narrowing his eyes.

"C'mon Bon, you're being immature," Shima said.

"Please, just leave him alone," Konekomaru pleaded. Miyuki folded her arms as Suguro dismissed his friends.

"Shut up, both of you! I know what I'm doing...You say you're motivated? Ok, fine! Here's your chance to prove it," Suguro said.

"Oh, yeah? How am I gonna prove it?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"With that," Suguro pointed to the Reaper Demon. Miyuki suddenly remembered the fun times she had with Amaimon killing off demons that were weaker than them, occasionally Reapers.

"If you can touch it and get back here without getting attacked, you win," Suguro said. He explained how the Reaper demon's powers work.

"The deal is, if you are really serious about becoming an exorcist, you won't lose your cool over a little ol' Reaper. And if you make it back here in one piece then it'll prove you're not messing around and I'll leave you alone. I'll give it a shot too. There's no way I'm losing! Well, are you gonna do it or what?!" Suguro asked. Rin stood there for a moment.

"Sounds like fun. Sure, I'll do it," Rin shrugged. Suguro grinned and Miyuki pushed off from the wall, ready to intervene at any time.

"Yeah, like hell I am," Rin said, making Miyuki sigh and leaving the others slightly perplexed.

"You dumbass, you think I'm crazy? What if something happens and I get killed? Besides, If we're talking about ambition, I got the same as you. I'm not gonna risk my life just so I can prove it to you, though," he said.

"Wha-Did you guys tell him?!" Suguro turned to Shima and Miwa who backed away.

"Ambition my ass! You're using that as a way to chicken out!" he said.

"Say whatever you want, guy," Rin put his hands in his pockets. Suguro gritted his teeth before going down to the arena and standing right in front of the Reaper demon.

"I'm not a coward like you...I'm gonna be a real exorcist someday! And I'm gonna defeat Satan!" Suguro yelled. There was a slight moment of silence. Miyuki could sense Suguro's anger and felt pity for him. The purple-haired girl laughed with her brunette friend, making Suguro's eyes widen.

"Did you hear what he said? He said he's gonna defeat Satan!" she said. Miyuki pushed off the wall. Shima looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"He's about to die. I at least have to be up close and watch it," she said. She and Rin jumped from the platform as the Reaper roared. Suguro froze. Both demon hybrids had jumped an extreme length but Rin had jumped farther. He landed right in front of the Reaper. Miyuki tumbled for a few seconds before standing up and running to the chain attached to the demon.

"Get back," Miyuki said quickly and cooly as she grabbed Suguro by the collar and pulled him back, throwing him to the ground before going behind the demon. She then ran up next to Rin just before he was trapped in the Reaper's mouth. She flipped onto the demon's head, grabbing its chain.

"Let go," they said in unison. Miyuki's blue horns and scarlet eyes glowing with Rin's. Their fangs were bared and nails turned to claws as dust formed around them. Miyuki was sitting on the demon's head. As the dust cleared, she was seen holding the demon back and Rin had his hand on its face, calming it.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" Rin asked Suguro but didn't turn back to him. When he did turn around, he was mad, blue eyes burning with determination.

"Listen up! Here's the deal! I'm the one who's gonna beat Satan! You stay out of my way!" he yelled. Miyuki's sweat dropped.

' _Does he not know that's his father?'_ she thought. Suguro stood up.

"You two are insane! You could have gotten killed! And don't copy my ambition!" he yelled.

"Huh? I didn't copy you! It was my ambition first!" Rin shrugged.

"No, it wasn't! I decided I was going to do it before you did!" Suguro argued, pointing to himself.

"When?! What year?! What month?! What day? Hour?! Minute?! Second?! How many times did the planet spin that day?!" Rin yelled.

"What are you a kid?!"

"Look who's talking!"

Both boys were head to head. Literally. Miyuki watched in silence for a second before letting out a short giggle. Both boys turned to her, faces white.

"You're both idiots!" she said as she sat, legs crossed, on the Reaper's head.

"Shut it, princess!" Suguro yelled. Miyuki's face turned cold and dark. She gave him a deadly stare, sliding off the demons back. She walked up to Suguro and gave him a swift karate-chop to the head.

"Street rat," she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Who you calling street rat?!" Suguro's vein popped.

"You!" Rin yelled. The boys got back to yelling at each other just as Miyuki heard a faint click. She turned around and made eye contact with Yukio Okumura. He had a gun pointed at his brother and a phone in his hand. Miyuki smiled and waved. His eyes widened slightly.

Miyuki was still riled up from the Reaper's attack. She was able to make her nails and horns small by willing them to do so, but couldn't retract or make them normal while she was still provoked. That was one downside to her powers. She had to wait until she calmed down to remove all traces of her demonic powers, other than her tail. That was always out. She could feel it's fuzziness against her back. She used a little more power to hear who was on the other end of the phone. Since Yukio had not yet hung up, Miyuki put a finger to her lips and told him to keep quiet. He paused before hanging up the phone.

' _Good boy...Now leave,'_ the Yuki-Onna thought to herself. She turned back to the other two boys who were still fighting. She crossed her arms and watched. She never thought humans would be so amusing. She understood why Mephisto had wanted to stay...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So...hungry..." Miyuki complained, rolling out of bed. She had fallen asleep and was now extremely hungry. She dragged herself over to her wallet and opened it.

"Of course...empty..." she sighed. She slipped on a light blue dress and a pair of light brown sandals. She brushed her raven-colored hair out and pulled all of it into two space buns. Then, she left her dorm room and began making her way to Mephistopheles's office. Once she got there, she simply entered and didn't knock or anything.

"Hello, sister," Mephisto smiled. Miyuki unwrapped a sucker that she got from a bowl on her brother's desk.

"You know what I'm here for Mephisto," she said coolly. The demon chuckled as he pulled out his own wallet and handed her two thousand yen.

"This all?" she asked, looking at the bill.

"I have other students who have asked for a bit of change too. Can't get too greedy now, Miss Hayami. Or should I call you Yuki-Onna?" Mephisto smiled as Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Miyuki Hayami is who I am here in Assiah. Now, I've gotten what I want. Is there anything you need from me?" she asked. Mephisto nodded.

"In fact, I have a message to pass on to you," he said as he folded his hands together.

"What is it and from who?" Miyuki asked.

"It's from Amaimon," Miyuki's eyes widened slightly. She leaned forward and slammed her hands onto the desk.

"What did he say, Mephisto?" she demanded to know in a serious tone as she bit harder on the sucker in her mouth until it broke. The demon before her smiled.

"He said that you must excuse him for tricking you into giving him money," he said. Miyuki crossed her arms and sighed. She grabbed another sucker and tucked a few more in her shirt pocket.

" _Giving_ him money...? Well, at least he got the tricking part right..." she said, popping one into her mouth.

"Tell him he's excused...Now, is that all?" she asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes. You're free to leave," Mephisto said, dismissing his sister. She left his office and felt a light blush crawl onto her face. She shook her head and patted her cheeks, shaking the memory of what Amaimon did out of her mind for the moment. The Yuki-Onna made her way to a nearby supermarket. She grabbed a handheld basket before walking through the store. She began filling her basket with various snacks she could find. A few minutes later, her basket was full and she made her way back to the front of the store to check out. She was almost there when-

"Hey, Miyuki!" a familiar voice called. The teen spun around on her heels and saw Yukio and Rin Okumura. They too were shopping.

"Hmm," Miyuki nodded, walking over to the boys.

"Did you get your pay from Mephisto?" She asked. They nodded.

"Two thousand yen per month..." Rin said, narrowing his eyes.

"For both of us..." Yukio said, disappointment clear in his voice.

"That sucks," Miyuki said walking over to their basket and looking at when they were buying.

"Yukio, you cook?" she asked, noticing all the organic ingredients.

"Nope! I do! Don't want to brag but...I'm a pretty awesome chef!" Rin grinned as he pointed to himself. Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"You?" she asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, me!" Rin said, gritting his teeth.

"What are you buying?" Yukio asked, changing the subject before the two started fighting. The corner of Miyuki's lips curled into a small devious smile, startling the boys slightly. She put her basket into theirs and the boys sweatdropped as they nearly fell onto the floor.

"A-Are you eating all of this?!" Rin asked as he shuffled through the snacks. There were various boxes and bags in a variety of colors, flavors, and sizes.

"I gotta stock up," Miyuki said, holding the sucker in her hands just long enough to talk to the boys.

"How does someone need this many snack items...?" Yukio thought out loud.

"Oi, don't judge," Miyuki said, sounding cold and mean intentionally. She gave the boy a cold feeling.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys later," the Yuki-Onna said as she walked off.

 **A Few Days Later...**

"Alright, we will now summon a demon," the instructor said. Miyuki crossed her arms and watched as Rin tried to step closer to the circle that had been drawn.

"Watch your step. If the magic circle is broken it will lose its effect. Now, to summon a demon, you will nee a drop of your blood and a suitable invocation," the teacher told his students. Miyuki already knew how to do this from reading books. She never had attempted to summon her familiar. She watched the instructor summon a Naberious from the circle.

 _'I'm stronger than that thing...Damn, if this is the best these humans can do then I'll be fine if they find out I'm a demon_ ,' Miyuki thought to herself.

"Summoning a demon to use as a familiar is a rare trait. Not everyone is capable. Now to tame a demon you must have a strong will and unshakable nerve. Having a natural talent for it is also valuable. Today I'm going to test you to identify if anyone here has this talent," the teacher said.

"A test?" Shima sounded agitated.

"I passed out these pieces of paper with a copy of the magic circle. Place a drop of blood on it and chant whatever words may come to mind," the teacher told them, holding up a paper they had been given earlier. Miyuki took out her paper and looked at it.

"This is a simple magic circle...not going to do much..." Miyuki said. She grabbed a pencil and modified it to look like one she saw in a book.

"Please don't modify the-" "I know what I'm doing," Miyuki shot the teacher a dangerous look before taking her finger and pricking it. She put a drop of blood on the paper.

"I request your great perception, o' great gods and goddesses of the frozen wastelands. Heed my prayers, Kami of the frosted crystal. Kuramitsuha," Miyuki said, a wind picking up as she summoned her familiar. They looked at Miyuki who had a blank expression. There in front of her was a white dragon. It didn't have wings but just floated there. It had fur instead of scales, antlers like a reindeer, long whiskers, a large feather at the end of its tail, icy blue fur running all the way down its body, and pastel blue frills on its hands that looked like icicles. It was relatively small for a dragon. As it was about three feet tall and fifteen feet long.

"It's tiny," the purple-haired girl, who Miyuki had learned was Izumo Kamiki, said.

"It's because we're indoors. Give me a big open space and I can have Kuramitsuha taller than this whole school," Miyuki put a hand on her hip then gave Kuramitsuha a pat on the snout as it blew a chilly wind from its nostrils. This was a rare sight. A dragon and a demon. Familiar and master. Miyuki smiled to herself as Kuramitsuha shrunk and curled up around Miyuki's arm. Miyuki hadn't noticed but the other kids had...it had gotten much colder in the room.

"D-Did you say Kuramitsuha?!" Konekomaru asked. Shima and Suguro's eyes had widened.

"Whose Kuramitsuha?" Rin asked. Suguro scoffed.

"Kuramitsuha is the goddess of rain and snow, you idiot!" he said.

"Woah!" Rin marveled at the small dragon.

' _What is it now, Yuki-Onna?_ ' Kuramitsuha asked Miyuki via telepathic communication.

' _I just needed to show them my familiar. Sorry if I disrupted you, Kuramitsuha,'_ Miyuki said, petting the dragon. Its cool fur brought her comfort.

"Um...I'd like to go next!" Shiemi said, pricking her finger and summoning a little nature spirit. Miyuki felt bad for the girl. Nature spirits weren't the strongest of the bunch.

"Nicely done Miss Moriyama. That looks like a baby Greenman," the instructor said, praising Shiemi's work. The Greenman climbed up Shiemi's hair as she looked to the other two who were able to summon a familiar.

"M-Miu! Miss Kamiki! I summoned my familiar too!" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Adorable...It's like so unbelievably tiny and ridiculously cute, like a peanut." Kamiki said, clearly taunting the girl. Miyuki scowled in the purple-haired girl's direction then turned to Shiemi with a softer face.

"It's a charming little familiar, Shiemi. I'm sure you'll work great with it," she gave her a soft smile and Shiemi beamed.

"Huh? Really? You think he's cute? Oh, thank you!" Shiemi said as she smiled, clearly not getting how Kamiki was talking to her.

"Looks as though we have our tamer candidates for this class. Now then, tamers are valuable in combat. The ability to control demons is extremely rare among exorcists," the teacher said.

' _Tch. Not if you can just make them intimidated by you. Then, it's pretty easy to summon them,_ ' Miyuki thought.

"A demon will not obey if it perceives it's master to be weak. If its master lacks willpower, the demon will attack them," the teacher warned the kids. The teacher showed them what to do if they come into danger with their familiar as he messed up the chalk outline of the circle and the Naberius disappeared. Everyone gasped and the bell chimed.

"That's all for today. Class dismissed," everyone left. Miyuki waited for everyone to leave the classroom before she looked to Kuramitsuha.

"Sorry for summoning you with no reason," she bowed as the dragon left her arm and floated before her.

"Hmph! You can't just summon me for no reason!" the dragon yelled. Miyuki winced. She knew Kuramitsuha would be mad. The dragon sighed.

"I guess the great Kuramitsuha could make an exception for an old friend," she said. Miyuki smiled at her.

"You can go now," Miyuki said.

"Gladly..." Kuramitsuha said as Miyuki ripped up the paper and the dragon faded.

"Poor Shiemi...She's running around like an errand girl..." Rin scowled as he sat on the front porch of the men's dormitory.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah...Nothing. So why are we having Boot Camp at our dorm anyway?" Rin asked his brother.

"It's convenient...and besides we're the only ones living here so we won't be disturbing anyone," Yukio answered.

"It's going to be fine."

"Good morning! Your class has arrived!" Shima said in a sing-song tone as everyone from Rin's Cram school Class showed up. Everyone looked up at the building.

"Seriously? This thing looks like something out of a horror movie," Suguro said, frowning at the disturbing and baron men's dorm.

"Wow, it's so creepy...and ugly. Is this the best place we could find to do this?" Kamiki asked, Shiemi and her friend Paku right behind her.

"Oh, take it," she dropped her bag in Shiemi's hands and the blonde took it without a second thought. Rin growled.

"Miss Moriyama...If you don't want to, just say so," Paku said, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't mind at all. I'm just helping out a friend because that's what friends are for!" Shiemi smiled.

"Ok..." Paku said with a tone of uncertainty. Rin watched with furrowed eyebrows. Everyone walked inside and Yukio counted the students.

"Wait...we're missing someone," he said once all the teens were inside.

"Oh, yeah. Where is Miyuki?" Rin asked as he looked around, suddenly a sneeze was heard from across the room. In one of the chairs was Miyuki.

"Right here," she said as she held her hand up. She had a book in one hand, a bag of chips in the other. She put her snack and book down to walk over to the others.

"How did you get in here?! We've been watching the entrance the whole time!" Yukio was very confused. Miyuki pulled the key, which she got from Mephisto, out of her pocket and dangled it in the air.

"I had a key," she said. Both Okumura brothers sighed.

 **That night...**

"Ok, time's up!" Yukio said. Miyuki and the others dropped their pencils and sighed. The Yuki-Onna took one hand and applied a cooling sensation to the other with her powers as she relaxed her cramped hand. Rin got up to get some air as Paku, Shiemi, and Kamiki made their way to the baths.

"You're not going with them?" Shima asked, wanting to see the girls in the bath.

"Why so you can spy on us? Yeah, no thanks," Miyuki said as she crossed her arms and lay flat on the floor, exhausted. Shima blushed lightly.

"I'm going to grab a drink..." She said standing up and walking to the kitchen. She didn't know where it was but she always found herself near the food. She walked in and heard some pots and pans clattering. She slowly walked in and noticed the lights were on.

"Rin? Yukio?" she called, hoping one of the Okumura brothers were on the other side of the wall. She took a deep breath as she walked around the corner, readying an ice blast in her hand. When she saw who was in the kitchen, she chuckled.

"Ukobach," Miyuki smiled. Ukobach grinned as he held out a hand to Miyuki.

"A competition? Alright, buddy. Just like old times," Miyuki removed her black tailcoat and was left in a white button-up shirt, the lilac skirt, and the red tie which she loosened around her neck.

"Let's do this-" "EEEEEK!" Miyuki spun around and ran to where she heard the scream come from.

"Sorry, Ukobach! We'll catch up another time!"

Miyuki ran to the girls' bathroom. She found Rin standing in front of Kamiki who was in nothing but her underwear and sitting on her knees.

"Rin!" the Yuki-Onna yelled as Shiemi came up behind her. She looked over at her.

"Hey!" Rin said to the girls.

"Paku!" Shiemi said, noticing the unconscious brunette in front of a large ghoul.

"You keep the ghoul busy, Rin. I'll take care of Miss Paku!" Shiemi said, taking action. "Don't just stand there!"

"That's easier said than done!" Rin said, not using his sword but it's sheath to knock over the ghoul.

"Hey, I'm here too," Miyuki said, punching the ghoul back a few more feet.

"My young prince...and the Yuki-Onna..." the ghoul said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes as she got in front of Rin, saving him from its attack. It threw it's acid spit at her, hitting her directly in the leg, disabling her. It then grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall in the next room.

"Ack!" She fell to the floor.

"Miyuki!" Rin yelled, trying to help her but was also hit by the ghoul. It put it's large claw over his throat and pinned him down as he struggled to grab his sword.

"R-Rin," Miyuki said, holding her hand up to shoot ice at the demon.

"Miyuki don't. The others will see it," Rin warned her.

"Well I can't...do nothing!" She said, pausing in between her sentence to gasp for air. She was trying to regain the lost air in her lungs. Rin was about to grab his sword when-

"Rin!" Yukio yelled, shooting the ghoul. It ran out of the window, breaking the glass.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Yukio asked.

"You're late," Rin spat

"I still made it didn't I?" Yukio said turning around to check on Paku. Rin got up and looked over to Miyuki who had her hand on her leg.

"I'll get Shiemi to-" "M-mm. Let her work on Paku. I'll be fine. My injury isn't as severe as hers. I won't be hurt by a demon weaker than me. Would ruin my reputation," Miyuki said, keeping her composure.

"Thanks for taking the hit for me," Rin said. Miyuki nodded.

"Can't have you-know-who's son dying on me. Plus, it would look bad if I was here and didn't help," Miyuki winked. Rin's eyes widened and he was taken aback slightly at how she knew he was Satan's son.

"How did you-" "Speaking of not being much help...Go talk to Kamiki," Miyuki shooed Rin away. She looked up to see Shima and Suguro walked over to talk to Yukio.

"H-Hey, Miyuki," Shima laughed nervously seeing the injured girl on the floor.

"What do you want, Shima?" Miyuki asked with a sigh.

"Do you need a hand?" Shima asked. Miyuki moved her hand, revealing her wound.

"Gonna have to pass," she said as she reached into her bra, making Shima look away, and pulled out a piece of paper. She used her fangs to draw blood that she put on the paper.

"I request your great perception, o' gods and goddesses of the frozen wasteland. Heed my prayers, Kami of the frosted crystal. Kuramitsuha," she said, summoning the dragon goddess of snow and rain.

"What is it now?" The dragon asked, appearing bigger than before. She was as tall as Konekomaru. Shima's sweat dropped as he looked at her.

"I need a little help here, Kita," Miyuki said. Kuramitsuha paused.

" _Kita_?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Your names too much of a hassle to say. It's called a nickname," Miyuki explained. Kuramitsuha sighed as she walked up to Miyuki and blew a cold mist onto her wound. Miyuki flinched as it stung a bit.

"I've done my job," Kuramitsuha said, disappearing. Miyuki sighed as she got up and stretched her leg.

"Damn ghoul..." she said under her breath as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked before she left. She turned to him.

"I promised Ukobach a competition and I intend to keep my word," she winked as she walked out. Rin stared at the door she exited from.

"I have so many questions..." he sighed.

 **Elsewhere in Kyoto...**

"Hey. You better hand over everything u got," a thug said to a girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Nah. I'm good," the girl said as she dropped a duffel bag and took out two swords with.

"I'll fight you for what _you've_ got, though," she smiled sinisterly as she lunged at the man. He pulled out a knife and charged the girl. Her green eyes narrowed as she smiled creepily. She sliced the man down within seconds.

"W-Who are you?" the man asked, on the verge of death. The girl smiled.

"I'm just a girl who's holding onto a grudge," she said before she plunged the sword into the man's chest. She began laughing.

"We'll find each other again, Yuki. Then, I'll get revenge..." she said as she sheathed her swords and began walking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Miyuki and her classmates were in the boys' dormitory with Baryon's on their laps.

"What's up with this damn rock..?! It's getting heavier by the second!" Rin said, struggling to finish his sentence from the weight of the rock.

"It's a demon...One of the lower level ones. The longer it sits on you, the heavier it gets...!" Konekomaru explained.

"Man...You don't know what a Bariyon is...? You really are pathetic..!" Bon said, wincing from the rock. Miyuki had her head on the rock, trying to sleep.

"Oh yeah?! Well, it's your fault we're here, so why don't you-" "It's everyone's fault," Yukio stated, the only one without a rock on him.

"One of the objectives of this boot camp is to strengthen your academic skills. The other is to get you to start becoming closer as a team," he said, adjusting his glasses. Kamiki scoffed.

"I'd rather die than be friends with these losers..." she said.

"You need to learn to get along! Exorcists do not go into battle alone!" Yukio snapped. Miyuki opened one eye to look at the boy before her.

"Good luck winning over this group," she mocked before closing her eye again.

"We fight in groups of two or more, that's a basic procedure. It covers your weak spots and enhances your strengths. In a real combat situation, this ridiculous in-fighting could get you someone else killed. You keep that in mind," he reprimanded. He paused to check his watch. Now that he had blown off some steam it was time to go.

"Okay. I have to leave on a mission and won't be back for about three hours. Now then, because of that attack yesterday, I have to take extra measures. I'll be blocking all of the entrances and placing a powerful demon-warding charm on the building," he explained.

"Locking us in? Then how are we supposed to get out of here if we need to?" Suguro asked.

"You're not going anywhere. I'll only be gone for three hours, so cool off and get along until I get back," Yukio said, turning to go through the door but stopped before he left.

"Oh, and try to keep Miss Hayami awake until then," he said as he smiled before slamming the door. The students looked to Miyuki who was passed out.

"How is she sleeping?" Shima asked. Abruptly, the lights turned off.

"Ow! I dropped the Bariyon on my foot!" Rin yelled as a loud thud was heard in the room.

"You gotta be kidding. Did he turn the lights off on the way out?" Suguro asked.

"Is it a blackout?" Kamiki wondered. Miyuki was still asleep and not listening.

"I'm going outside," Shima said. They were the only building without power.

"Sh-Shima...Be careful!" Konekomaru said, voice cracking slightly.

"Don't worry! I love this kind of stuff. It's like a real-life test of courage," he said as he walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.

"There's nothing here, see?" he said, opening the door and looking out before shutting it once again.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Either that or we have a de-" Shima screamed as an arm punched through the door and tried to grab him. He ducked and ran back to the others. A large ghoul walked into the room and Rin's eyes widened.

"Not again..." he said.

"The ghoul came back!" Kamiki yelled. They stood up.

"What about the demon-warding charm?!" Konekomaru panicked. Suddenly, the demon's second head burst open and a black fluid flew onto the kids. Shiemi said something to her Greenman familiar and large branches sprouted from its stomach. It made a barrier between them and the demon.

"Nice going, Shiemi. That was some quick thinking," Rin praised her as he stepped closer. Everyone could hear the ghoul thrashing about, trying to break the barrier.

"It's trying to get out of there!" Shima said.

"Damn it! For a dead thing, it's pretty lively, isn't it?" Rin asked.

"That's because ghouls are more powerful in the darkness," Suguro explained. Shiemi suddenly fell to the floor. "Moriyama?"

"I feel...dizzy..." she said as she began coughing. Soon, Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, and Kamiki were coughing too.

"What's going on? I feel like I'm burning up!" Suguro said.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rin asked, not fazed.

"That ghoul sprayed it's fluid all over us. How come you're not affected?" Kamiki asked.

"I...uh...Come on, Yukio. We need you here damn it!" Rin said, dialing on his phone. Yukio didn't pick up.

"Hell of a good time to not be picking up right now, Yukio...It's up to me now..." Rin said, pocketing his device and stepping up to the barrier Shiemi made.

"What are you doing?" Suguro asked.

"I'm gonna go outside and try to draw it away. If I can get it to follow me, it'll give you guys a chance to get out of here," Rin said.

"Huh?! Have you lost your mind?!" Suguro asked.

"You don't gotta worry about me. I'm pretty strong, you know," Rin grinned as he began climbing through the branches. His classmates called out to him but they didn't stop him. He got to the ghoul and made it chase him through the hallway, thinking if he could turn the lights on that the ghoul would lose its power. A little while later, he managed to reach the machine room.

"Is the power grid in here? Yup. All the switches are off, so I'll just turn them back on," Rin said as he reached up to turn the power grid on but was pulled by the ghoul's tongue. He was thrown against the railing. It lunged for him, but he dodged and escaped. He was grabbed again and thrown down onto the lower level. As the demon lunged once again, he activated his demon powers.

"Don't mess with me!" he yelled. Suddenly, the demon stopped.

"Excellent. that's what I've been waiting to see," a voice said. Rin gasped as he looked up to their instructor that had helped Miyuki, Kamiki, and Shiemi summon their familiars.

"Those brilliant blue flames that you keep hidden," he said.

"Are you the one who-" "Since you won't use your powers in front of the others, I decided to lure you away, Rin Okumura-Son of Satan," he narrowed his eyes.

"How did you find out? Who told you about me?" Rin asked. The instructor smirked and Rin gasped.

"Are you the scumbag responsible for those attacks on us? The one who hurt Miyuki and Paku?!" Rin growled.

"Actually, I am. But enough about me. I want to see more of that power of yours," the instructor said as the ghoul standing before him growled. Rin narrowed his eyes and jump up, attacking.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this!" Rin yelled, slicing the demon and lighting it on fire with his flames. The instructor walked away as Rin watched the ghoul fall. His eyes widened when he saw Miyuki sitting on the busted railing behind it.

"Miyuki?" he asked, confused.

"I was curious," she said as she jumped down and got beside him. He looked up and found that the man had run off.

"Damn it. Where the hell did he go?" Rin yelled. Miyuki shrugged. Rin walked over to the breaker switch and turned the power back on then ran to where the others were. Miyuki sighed as she walked behind him. She found him extraordinarily fun.

"Hey, what happened to the other half of the ghoul that-" Rin stopped, noticing the room's atmosphere.

"But...your ghoul-what happened?" Suguro asked, shocked. Rin grinned.

"Oh, I killed it. I guess you killed yours too, huh? Awesome! Huh?" Rin bragged for a second before Suguro tackled him then tried to stomp on him. After a few moments of Rin almost getting squashed by Suguro, Miyuki sighed.

"You again..." Rin growled as the instructor who had wanted to see his demonic powers, walked into the room behind Yukio.

"Yukio...That guy...He's our-" Suddenly, Rin was kicked in the head swiftly. He was thrown across the room and when he opened his eyes he saw-

"Mephisto?!" He exclaimed.

"Whoopsy daisy...Hola, my young pages! Many thanks for all your hard work!" Mephisto said, standing gloriously in the middle of the room. Miyuki scoffed at her brother's showing off.

"It's the director..." Suguro said

"Wh-What's going on?" Shima asked.

"You didn't think I'd let an upper-level demon just waltz onto my campus, did you?" Mephisto grinned as he revealed multiple people around the room, hidden in places. One jumped out from the floorboards beneath Miyuki and she jumped back, slightly startled. This caused Mephisto to laugh.

"Instructors with doctor credentials, tend to the wounded," he ordered.

"You guys were...?"

"Mephisto..." Miyuki growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Surprise! This was no ordinary boot camp, kids! In fact, you've just completed your exwire authorization exam!" the director clapped. He noticed the kids' shocked faces.

"It's rather sneaky, I know. This whole time we had a team of instructors hidden throughout the building in places where they could observe your every move. After I have the chance to review their reports, I'll be the one to determine who passed and who failed," Mephisto said.

"I'm just as excited as you to see how good you did," he winked. Miyuki groaned.

 **Later...**

Miyuki sat in a chair in a room with her classmates.

"Man, that was the worst pop quiz ever," Rin sighed as he sat on the side of Shiemi's bed. Miyuki, who was reading her book, nodded in agreement.

"They tricked up pretty good," Suguro said. Rin and Miyuki were the only two without medical equipment attached to them since they weren't hurt.

"Wish I would have known because then I could have prepared for it," Shima said.

"Oh, boy...I wonder if I passed..." Konekomaru said, clearly worried.

"Don't torture yourself. There's no use worrying about it now," Suguro said.

"You and Shima don't have to worry. But me-I was so scared, I couldn't use my legs!" Konekomaru cried.

"I'm sure you guys are going to be fine. Remember what Mister Okumura told us before the test started?" Kamiki asked. Everyone thought back.

' _Exorcists do not go into battle alone!'_

 _'So cool off and get along until I get back!'_

"Being an exwire takes cooperation. They have to work with their team during combat. In that sense, no one did worse than me," Kamiki tightened her fists, shaking slightly. Miyuki sighed.

"You need to cut yourself some slack there. You stepped up. Not like those guys that just sat around," Suguro looked two a kid with a hood and one kid with a rabbit sock puppet on his hand.

"You got anything to say for yourselves? Huh?" Suguro asked.

"Ha! Why don't you shut your pie hole? We don't have anything to say to a bunch of whiny brats like you!" one said through his sock puppet. Miyuki put her book down and rushed to the stirring Shiemi's side.

"It's okay...I'm feeling better now, really. What were you guys talking about?" the blonde asked.

"Just about the exam and stuff," Shima said.

"And about how awesome you were! You outdid us all!" Konekomaru said.

"If you weren't there, Moriyama, I don't know what would have happened to us. We owe you, big time," Suguro said, bowing at the waist to Shiemi. She sleepily looked to her friends before blinking herself awake. She looked over to Miyuki who was also bowing to her.

"What? Oh, no! I should be thanking you!" She said, blushing. Everyone looked at her with a smile.

"I know you'll pass the exam. Without a doubt," Suguro said.

"Ehehe. Yeah, if you don't pass, we're definitely not gonna pass," Shima said with a smile. Miyuki held Shiemi's hand.

"You were amazing, Shiemi," she said.

"Hey, Okumura? Hayami? How did you kill that ghoul all by yourselves?" Miwa asked.

"Well...I...uh..." Rin looked to Miyuki who shrugged.

"I just watched Rin. He did all the work..." she said.

"I...sort of...shoved this into it..." he said, pointing to his sword.

"Woah, that's amazing! Maybe you should try to be a knight!" Konekomaru said.

"Okay. What do you mean, 'shoved into it'? Could you be any vaguer? If you ask me, you're the mysterious one," Suguro said. Miyuki paused, widening her eyes slightly. She stared at Rin, recollecting what she saw. She blushed as she remembered how the blue flames engulfed Rin's body. He really did look cool and heroic at the moment. The heat from the flames didn't bother her but it was amazing to watch. She looked to the ground and twiddled her thumbs.

"You _were_ pretty cool out there, Rin," she said quietly, but not quite soft enough for people to not hear. Suguro grinned.

"Looks like you've got an admirer, Okumura," he said. Miyuki's eyes widened and her mouth went agape as a tint of red covered her face.

"M-Miyuki?! No way!" Rin shook his head.

"That Ice Queen doesn't have feelings for anybody," he grinned.

"I just complimented he is all!" Miyuki crossed her arms and looked away. Then, it struck her. She turned back to Rin, eyes burning into him.

"Wait...' _Ice Queen_ '?" she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Rin scratched the back of his head

"You're so dead," she said as the air suddenly got colder in the room.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Miyuki shot up. She was in the men's dormitory for Boot Camp and had fallen asleep while reading. She had heard two gunshots and woke up. She was in a white t-shirt and blue shorts, hair all down and messy as she ran through the halls to where she heard the gunshots.

"The roof," she told herself as she heard some more shots and what sounded like something being dragged across the roof. When she finally made it to the roof, she found Rin in the grasp of a ghoul, the instructor from earlier that day, and Yukio unconscious on the side far of the roof. Rin's head was being squished.

"Rin!" Miyuki yelled, shooting a beam of ice at it. The demon took the damage to one of its arms then used the same arm to swipe at Miyuki who jumped over it. She ran up the arm. She was almost at its head when another arm came. She stopped and her eyes widened as she was grabbed by it. It began to squeeze her body tighter and tighter.

"Agh! Damn it!" she screamed as she felt something break. Yukio managed to break the magic circle that was used to summon the ghoul and both teens were dropped. Miyuki was lying on the floor, motionless as Rin held a sword up to the instructor's throat. He narrowed his eyes.

"Miyuki! Are you ok?" Rin called to her but she didn't answer.

"Noihaus, for your own good, you'd better stop this now. If you lose any more blood, you'll die," Yukio stated

"What the hell are you?" Rin asked the man that grinned.

"What am I? A survivor of the Blue Night," Noihaus said.

"The Blue Night...? You don't say..." Rin narrowed his eyes.

"It lasted a few seconds. My body was possessed by Satan...and I lost this," Noihaus pulled his eyepatch up to reveal his missing left eye.

"There was nothing I could do to stop it and when my family tried to save me, Satan took over my hand and used it to slaughter them all," he said. Miyuki struggled to get up, no feeling in her left arm. She had blood running out of the corner of her mouth and had many scrapes on her. One of her eyes were closed and she was shaking. She had a cold haze around her, snow and ice forming on the ground before her.

"I won't forgive Satan...or any demon I come across. That goes for the _son_ of Satan as well! I'm going to kill you! Even if it means I die doing it!" Noihaus said, using the markings on his arm to summon the ghoul's arm which pierced Rin's stomach. What surprised him was Rin's bloody and toothy grin.

"Did that make you feel any better?" Rin asked. Noihaus retracted the demon arm.

"If you think you're still not satisfied, I can handle more. I'm used to it. Pick the time and I'll be there waiting for you. But you gotta promise me..." Rin sheathed his sword as he moved his eyes over to the struggling Miyuki.

"That you won't drag innocent people into it again!" he yelled. Noihaus's eyes widened as well as Miyuki and Yukio's.

"Don't think for a second that it's over," he said as he walked past Rin. He stopped right next to the boy.

"Get ready for what's coming," he said, pausing to take a breath.

"And think about how much you really know about the people you're protecting," he said. Rin's eyes widened as he looked to Miyuki who, as if on cue, dropped to the ground. When the instructor had left, Yukio and Rin rushed to the wounded girl.

"D-Don't worry about me...I'm just-SHIT!" She cursed and spat up blood as Rin and Yukio picked her up.

"We'll get you to a doctor," Yukio said. Miyuki shook her head and released herself from the boys' grip.

"I said I'm _fine_. Just give me a second to catch my breath," she said sternly. They watched as she bit into her finger, drawing blood, and put it on a piece of paper she had taken out of her bra. She said the incantation and summoned Kuramitsuha.

"Internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder...cracked ribs...It's a wonder you're up right now," the dragon said as she healed the parts that Miyuki's demon healing powers couldn't.

"Thank you, Kita," Miyuki said, nodding to the dragon.

"I'll be leaving now. Try not to hurt yourself too badly again," Kuramitsuha said. Miyuki sighed as she walked to the door.

"Wait," Rin said, grabbing her wrist.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Not yet, Okumura," Miyuki said as Shiemi ran over.

"Your girlfriend's coming," she said as she walked away. She held up a hand to the others, signaling that she was leaving.

"Bye," she said coolly as she walked away, completely emotionless. She returned to her room and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't have them protecting me like that anymore...If it wasn't for Kita, Rin, and Yukio...I might be dead right now..." she sighed as she moved her gaze to the door.

' _We need to talk_ ,'

"He wants to talk? About what?" She thought out loud. She frowned when she remembered what she had done when she made it to the roof. She yelled his name then tried to save him...She wasn't going to intervene at first. She was going to let what happened to him happen but...She had come to like him. As well as Shiemi. They were her friends...She sighed.

"What is this world doing to me?"

 **Hey guys! It's me, DoesNotCompute~! I'd just like to say thank you for everything so far! I'm trying my best to write these chapters and not make them too long. Leave reviews for what you'd like to see, suggetsions you have, and just anything you want to, really!**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 ** _Ghost of Magic_**

 ** _Light He'arth_**

 ** _Tick Tock Follow the Clock_**

 ** _SilvarRaven_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Our grilled squid's so good that it melts in your mouth! You won't mind selling your soul for a taste!" Rin called, holding up two sticks with grilled squid on them.

"In the face of tragedy, you're being a good sport," Shima said, sulking on the ground at the fact that he was stuck selling squid instead of swimming and talking to 'hot chicks', in his words.

"Huh? Oh, well, I don't mind doing stuff like this. The thing is-" Rin looked to the beach.

"The thing is, we're lacking customers," Shima sighed.

"Man, I don't get what we're doing wrong. The squid looks damn good," Rin said as a black, split-tailed cat climbed onto his shoulder.

' _They sure smell tasty! Rin, can I have one, please_?' Kuro asked via the telepathic link between demons.

"They're for sale. Sorry, pal," Rin said, making the cat's face fall.

"Hey, is that him?" Shima asked, standing up.

"That's your new familiar, the Cat Si, isn't it?" he asked looking at Kuro.

"Yeah, I figured I'd bring him 'cause they said it was a mission," Rin said.

"Ha! Mission my ass! They say we're here to collect seaweed for demon-warding potions. Crap, they got us working retail, man," Shima sighed.

"Did you know this snack bar and the place we're staying at, both of them belong to old sideburn's missus," Rin said, looking back to the shop they were in front of.

"This blows so hard...Bon and Koneko are in Tamagawa to hunt for Bariyons. I'm starting to think those guys are the real ones who got the best deal," Shima said, watching two girls exit the store and walk to the beach. He sighed.

"We're not gonna sell jack today unless we get a hot girl to stand by the grill," he said. Rin gave him a confused look.

"How come Izumo's not out here suffering with us? Least she could do is suck it up for an hour...But I guess she's not what you'd call a team player, is she?" he said, falling back onto the sand and stretching.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kamiki asked, appearing before them with a tube and a jacket covering her swimsuit.

"Oh, hey! Ah, gee, you look really cute in that swimsuit of yours," Shima laughed nervously.

"What's your problem? I helped you grill those squid, didn't I? Besides, I'm not really the kind of girl who works retail," Kamiki said to the boys as she walked away.

"I-I guess you have a point...H-Hey, don't worry about me! I already went swimming, so have a blast!" Shima said to her.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," Kamiki said before turning back to the ocean.

"Yep, that's our girl..." Shima said as both boys sighed. Rin suddenly remembered something

"Speaking of girls...Where's Miyuki?" Rin asked as he looked around, not seeing his classmate.

"Right here," Miyuki walked out from the shop and stood next to the stand, popsicle in mouth and book in hand. She looked up and noticed Kuro on Rin's shoulder.

"Cat Si!" Miyuki's eyes gleamed as she reached for the cat.

"Wh-Where did you come from?" Rin asked as he handed Kuro over to the girl who began rubbing the cat's belly.

"I was buying snacks and a swimsuit," Miyuki said as both boys looked at what she was wearing. It was a two-piece swimsuit. The top was an icy blue color and had a strap tied in the back to keep it up. The bottom was covered by a miniskirt made of the same icy blue fabric. It wasn't as revealing as most of the girls' swimsuits that were at the beach but it was cute.

"It's cute, Miyuki," Shima complimented.

"Thanks," Miyuki said, still petting Kuro. Shima leaned into Rin's ear while Miyuki was occupied with the cat.

"Man, we could see a lot more squid if she would sit by the stand!" the pinkette whispered. Rin's eyes lit up. Before he could even ask Miyuki, her attention was drawn to him. He got a sudden chill down his spine. She looked to the squid in his hand.

"Give it," she said, holding her hand out after putting Kuro in a chair next to her.

"Sorry, Miyuki. You gotta pay," Rin said as he laughed nervously. She looked up to him. Miyuki, even though she was a year older than him, was shorter than Rin. She was a good four inches below him. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to swipe the stick from Rin's hands. He pulled it back and laughed.

"You gotta try harder than that. Then, maybe I can give you one," he said as she growled. She jumped up and tried to get the squid but Rin jumped back, making Miyuki miss the snack completely. She puffed her cheeks and pouted as she furrowed her eyebrows. Her face then lit up as she got an idea.

"I'm _going_ have that food, Rin," She said as she gained a look of determination. She moved closer to Rin. She was fast, catching Rin off guard. He tried to walk back but tripped on his foot. Miyuki's mouth formed a small 'O' as she narrowed her eyes and reached up, trying to grab the snack while Rin fell. She too fell to the ground, landing on top of Rin. She managed to put her hands on the ground next to his head, catching herself. She had one leg in between his and was breathing heavily. She quickly moved her position so she could pin Rin down. She used one of her hands to keep his wrist on the ground, then she put her legs on either side of him. She leaned forward and grabbed the squid with her mouth, biting into it with her sharp canine teeth. Rin could see the fiery look in her scarlet eyes as she sat on top of him. They met eyes as they just sat there, Rin completely mesmerized. Neither of them noticed Shima taking pictures. Rin blushed lightly.

"'Old you I 'as go'a win," Miyuki said with the squid in her mouth as she gave him a blank stare.

"And I'm saving that," Shima said as a click was heard and a flash went off. Both teens looked to the pink-haired boy who had his phone out. They then looked back to each other, realizing their position. Their faces turned bright red. Miyuki scrambled to her feet then turned away from the boys, covering her face with her hands.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

"I-It's fine! I'm sorry, too!" Rin stuttered. Both kids' flushed faces were hidden from the other as they sat in silence for a bit. Shima laughed.

"You two are adorable," he said, whipping away tears of joy.

"D-Delete that photo," Miyuki stammered.

"Absolutely not," Shima said as he laughed again.

"Just d-delete it, Shima!" Miyuki yelled as she stormed off, tripping a few times. Rin and Shima were left in awkward silence. Rin noticed the coldness she left on his wrist. When he looked down at his hand, he saw ice on the ground. He watched the flustered girl walk over behind a set of rocks. She must have lost control of her powers because he saw a bunch of ice spikes peeking out from behind the rocks.

"Dude..." Shima said, completely in awe as he looked at the pictures. He pulled one up to Rin's face. When had Miyuki gone up to grab the squid, she unconsciously put her boobs in Rin's face. He, who had looked up to her face and the squid in his hand, didn't notice. His face got redder as he sat down.

- **X** -

"She says we don't need to come out there yet," Rin told Shima. Kamiki had sat by the pier all day, watching a kid named Yohei. She was acting out of character. Both girls were.

"She's gotta be hungry by now..." Shima sighed as he looked back to his comic book. He saw Rin check his phone then sigh.

"No answer from Miyuki, huh?" he asked. Rin shook his head.

"They're _both_ really out of character today. I mean, Kamiki's worry about someone else for once, and Miyuki's so...clumbsy. Wonder what's going on," Rin thought out loud.

"I'm sure your girl's fine," Shima joked. Rin blushed and stuttered.

"Sh-She's not...!" he looked to Shima who simply laughed. Rin sighed as he checked his phone once again before sighing and looking back out the window. He just hoped she was safe.

- **X** -

Kuro, who was in his larger form, slammed his body against the giant squid in the water. The demon was a Kraken. Rin, Shima, Kamiki, and Kuro were up against it. That was until Kuro bit into the squid and fainted.

"Cat's can't eat raw squid! It paralyzes them," Shima said, rushing to check on Rin's familiar with him.

"For real?!" Rin asked, surprised.

"Where's Yohei?!" Kamiki ran over, asking about the boy she had found interesting. "Did he come this way?"

"No. We don't know where he is," Shima said.

"Really? Don't tell me he got lost again!" Kamiki looked around, slightly panicked. The giant Kraken screeched as it waved it's tentacles around.

"That settles it. It's up to me," Kamiki furrowed her eyebrows as she got in closer to the squid. She pulled out her paper with a magic circle on it. Before she could finish the incantation, she was splashed with a giant wave of water, making her magic circle useless.

"I can't summon them!" She yelled. Shima and Rin ran over. Suddenly, the squid was hit with something. They looked over to see Yohei, the little boy they had met, aiming a harpoon gun at the Kraken.

"I'm gonna kill that thing!" Yohei declared. He thought his dad had been killed by the large beast since he never returned home after going out to look for it. Rin ran off towards the dock as Kamiki kept her eye on the small boy. Rin jumped in the water and swam over to his boat, climbing in to stop him. Yohei jumped out of the boat, not letting Rin stop him from getting revenge for his dead father. He shot the demon with a harpoon, which only angered it more. It brought it's tentacle out of the water, flinging Yohei. Rin brought the boat over and jumped into the water, swimming down to get the boy who fell to the bottom. As he held Yohei, he questioned what he was going to do. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling.

"Yohei! Ahoy, Yohei!" a man yelled. He was in tattered clothes and had a beard with messy hair. Yohei awoke.

"That sounds like..." he turned around as his eyes widened. "Dad!" He yelled as he swam to the make-shift boat the man-made.

When everyone got out of the water, the man explained who he was and how he got back to the island, with the help of the Kraken. Kamiki, Shima, Kuro, and Rin stood with their teacher, Mister Tsubaki, as they watched the father and son talk. When the dad started talking about how real men must be flexible like the squid and learn to be open-minded, Rin started crying.

"That's so awesome," he sniffled as Yohei ran up to his dad and hugged him.

"Seriously?" Shima deadpanned.

"Even demons can have a change of heart, that's what I was trying to teach you. And if anything, that alone made this trip worth it!" Mister Tsubaki said, smiling to himself. Kamiki fell to the floor, sighing.

"Geez, this sucks!" she yelled. Rin, getting ahold of himself, watched the squid swim away when he heard a sigh. He jerked his head to the right and saw Miyuki, staring off into the water with her knees tucked under her arms. Rin walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Miyuki stayed silent, eyes focused on the squid.

"You just missed the fight," Rin said, sitting down next to her. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking forward, into the water.

"H-Hey!" Rin's sweat had dropped as she walked until she was waist-deep in water.

"It's nice..." She said, floating on her back. Rin noticed a light blush on her face and small pieces of ice floating around her.

"Are you...ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Miyuki asked coolly. There was a moment of silence between the two before Miyuki stood up, getting out of the water and going to walk away. Rin quickly got to his feet, grabbing her wrist.

"We need to talk," he said with a stern tone. Miyuki's bangs hid her eyes from view, not moving from her position.

"There's nothing to talk about-" "You know that's not true," Rin said. Miyuki sighed.

"Fine..." she said. They sat there until Kamiki, Shima, and the others had gone inside.

"Ok, we're alone now. We can talk about our powers," Rin said. Miyuki looked down the beachfront.

"Walk with me and I'll answer some questions," she said, holding her hand out and motioning for Rin to follow her. Rin gave her a look of uncertainty before following after her. She had a blank look on her face as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Ok. First question," Rin said, taking a moment to think. "What are you?" he asked with an inquisitive tone.

"I'm a demon," she put simply, not changing her expression.

"No, I mean-" "The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?" she asked. Rin looked up, gazing at the lamps of the night. He was aware she had dodged his question but decided to ask it again later.

"Yeah," he said before looking to her. She kept her focus on the sand before her. When the waves hit her feet, Rin could see little chips of ice floating back into the waters. Rin furrowed his eyebrows.

"You _look_ human...Like me. So, I'm guessing one of your parents were demons. Who where they?" he asked. Miyuki's steps delayed. She was hesitant to answer.

"Apparently, they were exorcists. At least that's what mother Kaiya said," Miyuki told Rin who raised an eyebrow.

"Who's mother Kaiya?" he asked.

"She was the nun who took care of me," Miyuki said, looking back up to the sky. She let out a soft and short chuckle.

"Old bag is probably dead by now...She got scared easily...Never could handle it when I would jump out from behind the door. Damn lady nearly had a heart attack," she said.

"So you're an orphan too," Rin said, sighing. Miyuki nodded. She then looked over to Rin, knowing what she was going to ask him.

"Where were you before True Cross?" she asked. Rin's eyes widened slightly as he seemed to be remembering something.

"I was raised in a church too...The priest who raised me was killed when I found out about my powers. He gave me this sword then sent me here with Yukio. I was put under Mephisto's watch," Rin explained. Miyuki let out a brief laugh.

"Seems like someone is destined to die when you when you learn of these powers," she looked down at her hands, eyes softening. Rin stared at her for a second.

"Who'd you kill?" He asked.

"My friend's sister, Isaki. We were playing tag and I froze her...Literally. I was thrown out of the church, the truth being screamed into my face the whole time," Miyuki looked back up to the sky.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

"That I'm a demon... _A_ _monster_..." Miyuki's eyes turned dull as she sighed.

"And that we're destined to be alone. No family...no friends..." she said, hiding her eyes in her bangs.

"But your not!" Rin yelled, gritting his sharp teeth. "You're not alone! You have me! Not to mention Shiemi and the others!" Rin shouted. Miyuki narrowed her eyes, tightening her hands into fists as she stopped walking. She kept walking and Rin followed behind her.

"..." she stayed silent for a long while. Rin didn't know what she was thinking, thus he couldn't tell what to say. Finally, she stopped walking. She didn't turn back to Rin but just looked down as she stood there.

"On the rooftop," she said. Rin raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"On the roof," Miyuki turned to him swiftly, eyebrows furrowed. She seemed angry.

"On the roof with Noihaus. You told him that he could come and attack you at any time as long as you didn't bring innocent people into it," she said.

"I meant it! He won't bring any of my friends into it for as long as I'm alive!" Rin said.

"That's my point, Rin!" Miyuki yelled, startling Rin with the sudden volume of her voice.

"Other demons will use people like Shiemi and even people you don't know! They'll get to them first then use them as a way to hurt you!" she yelled. Rin fell silent as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, baring their sharpness to Miyuki.

"What if they got to me? What would you do?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Rin furrowed his eyebrows.

"You _leave_ me! They'll use people to get to you! They can hurt me however much they want, just don't come to find me! Whatever happens, happens! This is all part of what I said earlier," Miyuki stepped closer to Rin, getting directly in his face. Rin looked into her blood red eyes as she narrowed them. She pointed to herself.

"Us demons aren't meant to have friends or people to protect. We're meant to kill...We're meant to survive," she said. She turned around to walk away when Rin grabbed her wrist like he did before they started this conversation.

"I'd go get you. Nobody means so little that I'd let them die!" Rin said with a stern tone. A light hue of pink made its way onto Miyuki's cheeks as she looked to him with glistening eyes.

"Rin, you're not getting it..." she looked back to him. "Someone out there is always going to be on the hunt for you. You're the son of Satan. You're only giving them more ways to get at you," she said. Rin had not yet let go of her wrist and could feel her body temperature lowering, trying to freeze his hand most likely.

"No, _you're_ not getting it! I said I'd save you no matter what and I mean it! You can try to talk to me all you want but no one can change my mind! I protect what means most to me," Rin said, not knowing how much the last sentence had done to the girl. Rin and Miyuki's eyes met. She looked off to the distance, scarlet eyes turning a dull, blood color.

"What means most to you, huh?" she sighed. "I used to think that was what made us normal...Connected us to the humanity inside...But once that's put in danger and taken away from you...What's left to keep you from being a demon just like all the others?" she said as she turned back to Rin. His eyes widened.

"Miyuki..." he mumbled. Miyuki turned to the town.

"I won't be staying with you guys tonight. I'll find a place and I'll meet you in time to leave," she said, holding up a hand as she walked. She didn't look back to Rin, even while he called her name. He didn't chase her, though he wanted to. She put her hand down when she was out of sight, letting her tears flow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry I'm so late!" a voice said as Rin sat with his other classmates. All except three. Shima, Konekomaru, Suguro, and Rin looked up to see Kamiki and Shiemi. Shiemi's chest that is.

"Sh-Shiemi, what's going on? Where's your kimono?" Rin asked, almost jumping out of his seat at the feet of a Mephisto statue.

"I asked the director to issue me a uniform because kimonos aren't the best thing to wear on missions. Oh, and also because miss Kamiki was teaching me how to wear it right," Shiemi said.

"Like that's my job?" Kamiki spat. Shiemi blushed.

"It doesn't look funny on me, does it?" the blonde asked.

"Wow, you sure look cute Moriyama," Shima gave her a thumbs up and Suguro nodded.

"Thank you," Shiemi said. A sudden tch was heard from behind Kamiki and Shiemi. The boys looked past Shiemi's breasts to see Miyuki with her nose in a book and a sucker in her mouth. She closed the book and looked at the boys.

"Will you stop staring at her chest?" she asked as the boys' faces turned red. She was in school uniform too.

"Hayami?! Since when do _you_ wear a school uniform?!" Shima asked. Miyuki held the sucker stick in her hand as she looked to the pinkette.

"What? I forgot my coat," she said. She saw Rin stare at her. She looked at him then narrowed her eyes, giving him a violent glare.

" _Okumura_ ," She said in a deadly tone. Rin flinched, feeling threatened.

"Ok, now that you're all here, let's get started," Yukio said after hitting Rin in the head with a clipboard, getting his attention.

"You'll be teaming up in groups of two for today, with the exception of one group which will consist of three," Yukio said as he looked to his clipboard, searching the groups.

@Uh, Konekomaru and Takara...Yamada and Suguro," Miyuki heard a groan of displeasure coming from the two-tone-haired boy.

"Kamiki and Shima..." Miyuki realized there were only three names left...

"Okumura, Moriyama, and Hayami," Yukio said the last group and Miyuki sighed, shutting her book once again. She noticed Shima and Kamiki look to her then to Rin as the class got into a group in front of Yukio and mister Tsubaki.

"As you may already know, this is Mepphyland and the reason we're here is in response to reports regarding a mischievous ghost. Today, you are going to be the ones tracking it down. We've sealed the park off from the public so you have the whole day to find the ghost. Once you've found it, call either mister Tsubaki or me," Yukio said. Mister Tsubaki cleared his throat.

"Now what is the definition of a ghost? Miss Kamiki," he said, calling on Kamiki to answer.

"Yes, sir. A ghost is a demon that possesses the volatile emissions from the corpse of either a human or an animal. It assumes and expresses the emotions its host had before death," the purple-haired girl answered.

"Mm. Very good," Tsubaki praised.

"Um, exactly how many ghosts are we looking for?" Konekomaru asked.

"There have been sightings all over the park but according to our intel, it's just the one ghost. It always appears in the form of a small boy, and so far, its mischief has been limited to arm-pulling and skirt-flipping," Yukio said. Miyuki looked away from her book as she faced the lower half of her body.

"Of course..." she sighed, looking up from her skirt and back to her book.

"The pranks will only get more dangerous, so it's imperative we find the ghost quickly," Yukio said.

"If we spread out across the park, we'll find it in no time," Suguro said as Konekomaru and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Yukio asked, signaling to them that his mission briefing was done.

"Alright. Good luck," he said, dispersing the groups.

Rin, Miyuki, and Shiemi were walking down a paved path. The Yuki-Onna had her attention focused on the book as Rin talked with Shiemi. When the other two turned down a path, Miyuki looked up from her book. She quietly shut it as she gazed at the two.

"Psst," a voice called to her. She turned around, looking on the roof of one of the buildings behind her, eyes narrowing. She looked back at Shiemi and Rin for a second, making sure they weren't watching, as she used a cool blast of air to shoot herself up onto the roof. Amaimon walked to the other side so no one would see them.

"Hello, Miyuki," he said. Miyuki slapped him and his eyes widened slightly. The sudden pain shocked him.

"That's for tricking me, you brainless idiot," Miyuki spat, eyes narrowing at her demon friend as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Miyuki. I didn't think you'd get this mad," he said, not sounding very sincere. Miyuki clicked her tongue.

"Whatever, Amaimon. What are you doing here?" she asked. She pointed to Rin and Shiemi as they started walking.

"I felt like playing," Amaimon put simply. Miyuki looked to the two before turning back to Amaimon.

"He is pretty interesting," she said. The corners of her lips curled into a small smile as she nodded to the green-haired demon next to her.

"If we can make it to where it looks like we don't know each other, then I'm in," she said. Amaimon nodded back.

"It'll work. I'll start the game when he's distracted," he said. They followed Rin and Shiemi around for a little bit. Amaimon sat on top of a statue of Mephisto and Miyuki watched from a nearby rooftop. She watched Shiemi run off then into a funhouse, then lost sight of her. Her attention was snapped back to Amaimon and Rin when-

"Who are you supposed to be? Give that back!" Rin yelled, looking up at Amaimon.

"Who am I? Oh, right. My name is Amaimon. I'm a Demon King. You could say I'm an older brother of yours. Nice to meet 'ya. Oh, and I'm not giving this back," Amaimon said, putting a sucker into his mouth. Miyuki giggled softly. She watched as Amaimon threw the bag that held Rin's sword back at him.

"You're a demon?" Rin asked.

"Aha...This is the Koma sword," Amaimon said, gazing at the sword.

"Hey! Give it back!" A provoked Rin yelled.

"Neat. Let's take it out for a spin and see what happens," Amaimon said as he unsheathed the sword, summoning the blue flames trapped inside. Rin's body became engulfed with the blue light. Miyuki frowned sd Amaimon kept sheathing and unsheathing the sword, causing Rin's flames to fizzle out then reappear.

"Cut it out!" Satan's son yelled, getting pissed off.

"I get it. The blade of the sword acts like a small entrance leading to Gehenna. And the scabbard here acts as kind of a doorway to it. If I sheath the blade, the entrance is closed. When I draw it out, it's opened," Amaimon concluded. Miyuki listened in, wanting to know more of how his powers worked.

"Damn it, would you make up your mind!" Rin yelled. Amaimon paused.

"Alright, I'll keep it open," he said. Rin's body was immersed with the flames once more.

"Huh, so your flames and your power lie in Gehenna while your body is here in Assiah," he said. Rin growled.

"Yeah, whatever," Rin spat as he jumped up to kick Amaimon, but the demon leaped to a support beam.

"Now the fun begins, Okumura," Miyuki said, standing up to follow and watch.

"Uh, oh! You broke my brothers head," Amaimon taunted as Mephisto's statue's head fell to the ground, Rin standing on top.

"Just tell me what the hell you're after, damn it!" Rin yelled.

"Oh, nothing. I was bored so I just came over to play," Amaimon said.

"Huh?" Rin said. Amaimon spit his sucker out as he snapped his fingers.

"Since we're in an amusement park, we should amuse ourselves as much as possible," he said as the park came to life. Miyuki's sweat dropped as she watched multiple figurines of Mephisto move around in the building beneath her.

"Mephisto did always love to toot his own horn, didn't he?" she sighed, arms crossing as she turned her attention back to Amaimon.

"I studied all your Japanese games too. _Hey demon, over here! Follow the sound of clapping!_ " he sang.

"Don't tease me, you bastard!" Rin yelled as he jumped over to Amaimon.

"Here's another game I learned to play," Amaimon said as he flicked Rin in the forehead, sending him flying down to the ground and crashing through anything in his path. Miyuki looked off into the distance.

"The others might be around soon," She was almost beginning to worry. He watched as Amaimon repeatedly punched Rin in the face and she suddenly felt like she needed to intervene. She wanted to stop Amaimon but didn't want to spoil his fun.

"I don't understand it. Why would my father and big brother be so obsessed with them?" Amaimon asked no one in particular. Miyuki's eyes widened as Rin hit the ground, creating a crater as Amaimon slammed into him. Amaimon landed blow after blow into the teen's face and Miyuki flinched each time. She was angry for some reason.

"This is so disappointing. Here I was hoping you'd kill my boredom-" Amaimon was grabbed by Rin's fiery hand.

"RAGH!" Rin yelled as he threw Amaimon off him with impressive strength. He picked up two support beams then threw them. Once Amaimon dodged them, Rin tackled the green-haired demon.

"Yes! Horray, that's the spirit!" Amaimon cheered as he slammed his fist into the ground, shaking the Earth beneath them. Miyuki stood up to balance herself.

"Damn it..." She panicked. Amaimon threw Rin off him. A loud scream was heard as Miyuki and Rin's attention focused on Shiemi who had fallen out of a balloon. The earthquake Amaimon caused, made more support beams fall from the rollercoaster above and fall onto the balloon. Inside the balloon was a ball pit with Shiemi and the ghost boy.

"Shiemi!" Both Miyuki and Rin yelled in unison as they got up to run at her.

 _'I won't make it in time_!' they thought as they charged towards the scared blonde. Nee appeared and made a wooden barrier over her as both Rin and Miyuki aimed their hands to the falling metal beams. They shot in unison. A blue fire attack and a white ice attack shot at each other. Both attacks hit, canceling out one another. Miyuki was left with heavy breaths as Rin looked to her, wide-eyed before falling to his knees. She tried to run towards him.

"Ri-" she fell down as well. She struggled to breathe, lungs working as hard as they could as she watched Amaimon put his foot on Rin's back.

"Is that it? Are you done with your show?" he asked. He put Rin's sword over his shoulder. "My brother didn't want me to do this, but the fun's over so I guess I can break this now," he said, putting his hand on the other end of the sword.

"Stop it!" Miyuki shouted.

"Devour the Eight Princesses," a hooded figure said before pulling out a sword and attacking Amaimon. "Slay the serpent!" a female voice yelled as the demon jumped back.

"Ooh, and who might you be?" Amaimon asked as the figure put its hand on Rin then put him aside.

"You're Amaimon, king of Earth, aren't you?" the figure asked as it held out its purple and green sword.

"I wonder how a big shot demon like you got into the academy. What, did Mephisto summon you?" it asked.

"I wish you'd get out of my way," Amaimon said, clearly uninterested. Miyuki struggled to get to her feet, having used most of her energy to make that last shot.

"I wish you'd get out of _my_ way," the figure said before raising its sword. Amaimon tapped Rin's sword against his shoulder, thinking.

"Hmm...Oh, well, I changed my mind," the demon king said. He sheathed Rin's sword then threw it to him, the flames dying out

"Hey! Get back here!" the hooded figure yelled. Miyuki walked over the best she could.

"R-Rin! Are you-" she fell down before she could get to him but landed at the hooded figure's feet.

"The others will be here soon, hide the tail will, ya?" It looked to both kids. Miyuki slowly looked back, realizing her tail had come out from under her shirt. The figure ran off, leaving Miyuki and Rin alone, although, neither seemed to be in the talkative mood.

"Just going to...take a rest..." Miyuki mumbled, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching. Shiemi ran over to Rin.

"Rin! Are you ok?" Shiemi asked, reaching her hand out.

"Don't touch me," Rin smacked Shiemi's hand away. Miyuki was healed but her strength hadn't returned. She still had some scratches that she didn't heal so suspicion wouldn't be raised.

"But Rin..." Miyuki could hear the pain in her voice.

"Sorry...I-I'm ok..." Rin stood up, grabbing his sword. "So anyway, how where things on your end of the park? What happened to that little brat?" he asked the blonde.

"He just disappeared. He called me big sis and said thanks!" Shiemi smiled.

"Oh, good," Rin smiled back.

"Rin...? We should definitely come back here someday!" Miyuki's eyes shot open. Then, grasping what the blonde had just said, her face fell. She didn't know how she didn't see it coming or why she felt so bad.

"Yeah, you got it," Miyuki felt a pain in her chest. It was as if someone took her heart out and stomped on it. She felt a tear fall past the bridge of her nose as she laid there. She began to silently cry but didn't move to wipe her tears.

"Shiemi!" Yukio yelled, running over. "You alright?" He asked.

"I am, but I think Rin's hurt and-Oh!" she ran over to Miyuki.

"Miyuki," Yukio walked over, shaking her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...just a little tired..." she said, eyes shielded from the others with her bangs. Shiemi reached up to push her bangs and look at her eyes but Miyuki grabbed her wrist. Shiemi jumped at Miyuki's tight grasp. Miyuki sighed as she let go. Shiemi noticed a sniffle.

"Were you...crying?" Rin asked. Miyuki spun around and walked away.

"So what if I was?" she asked. The three looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Amaimon," Miyuki spat as she found the green-haired demon on the outskirts of the park.

"I knew you were watching so I put on my best show," Amaimon said. Miyuki growled.

"That doesn't mean you can beat him that badly! You might have killed him and innocents if you broke his sword!" Miyuki went off.

"You calling me a brainless idiot got me in the mood, so I had to take it out on someone," Amaimon shrugged.

"So, you're saying this is my fault now?" Miyuki put a hand in her waist and raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly," Miyuki's eyes widened. She felt numb everywhere. She couldn't move. Had she just caused harm to her friend?

"Your job is to aid in his capture. I don't see why your upset," Amaimon said. Miyuki's face fell. She was supposed to be capturing him but...She hadn't been worried about that. She had been worrying more and more with every dangerous move he made.

"My business is none of your concern," She said, voice cracking as she stood up. She held herself in her own arms.

"But it always has been. Since you found your powers. Who helped you find your way to Gehenna? Who trained with you?" Amaimon asked. Miyuki felt tears run her face. Amaimon had done everything with her. He had trained her, worked with her...He found her amusing

"I'm just your toy..." Miyuki realized something. "You've been toying with me this whole time! Earlier when you said you didn't understand why Mephisto and Satan were so interested in them...you meant multiple people. _Me and Rin,_ " she said, voice trailing off.

"Oh, gee. You seemed to have finally figured it out," Amaimon used a key to go back to Gehenna. Miyuki fell to her knees, overcome with despair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How long are we gonna wait?" Kamiki asked as all the Cram class students met up at the exit gates.

"I have no idea," Suguro said as they watched Yukio Okumura walked out of the gates.

"Uh, Sir?" Kamiki got his attention.

"What the heck's going on around here?" Suguro asked.

"Listen up, class. Today's mission is over. You can all return to your dorms for now," Yukio said. Suddenly, struggling was heard behind him.

"Let me go! I can't breathe, damn it!" Rin yelled as he was carried away by a red-headed girl.

"Well, that sucks. I'm jealous," Shima said.

"Shima!" Konekomaru yelled at his friend.

"Who's that hottie?" Shima asked Yukio.

"She's wearing pants from a boy's uniform. Could that be Yamada?" Konekomaru thought out loud.

"No way!" Shima said.

"Typical Okumura. Guy's always getting into a jam," Suguro said as the redhead stopped. She snapped her fingers.

"I need you, too," she said. The group of students looked around confused as Shiemi ran out of the gates, trying to follow when suddenly-

"What for?" Miyuki said. Shiemi stopped and everyone looked up to the roof of the exit gates. Miyuki was sitting there, arms crossed as her legs dangled off the edge. Her hair had been tied into a messy high ponytail.

"Just c'mon," the redhead ordered, not turning around. Miyuki sighed as she jumped down, holding her skirt down. She hit the ground then walked up next to the lady and Rin. They walked as the other students were left to wonder what was happening.

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked as they stopped before a door labeled 'staff only'. Miyuki watched Yukio take out some keys and put them in the door.

"Oh, that's right. You never had a reason to come to the base before now," the redheaded lady, named Kirigakure Shura, said. Rin and Miyuki walked inside the door, revealing a large room with a path leading elsewhere.

"Is this it?" Rin asked. Miyuki looked around.

"I hope all this fancy decorating is worth the walk. I'm getting tired," she yawned.

"This is the Japan branch of the Knights Of The True Cross," Shura said. She pulled Rin down the only pathway that he could see. Miyuki followed behind.

"The main headquarters are in the Vatican, right underneath Saint Pierre Paulo's Basilica. All the branches from all over the globe are run from that location. The order's been around for more than two thousand years, protecting the world from monsters," Shura explained.

"Quite true," a familiar voice said. Miyuki instantly wished she was literally anywhere else.

"Oh, no..." she groaned.

"Welcome to the Japan branch of the Knights Of The True Cross!" Mephisto Pheles welcomed the kids.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Shura! And what a surprise it is to find that you'd infiltrated our Cram school to spy on us. Your disguise was inspired. I had no clue," he said.

"Mephisto, how about we cut to the chase?" Shura asked. "Why'd you hide the existence of the Son of Satan from the order? The Yuki-Onna too?"

"I didn't hide anything from anyone. Yes, I took them in, but it was all for the sake of the order and its future," Mephisto said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shura asked.

"We train the son of Satan and the last Yuki-Onna as a weapon for the order. Look, for the last two thousand years, we exorcists have been on the defensive. But now we have the chance to take the initiative," Mephisto said. Miyuki tsked.

'Using our demonic powers? It's not stupid, I'll give you that,' Miyuki said via demon telepathy link. Mephisto's eyes narrowed and his smirk grew wider.

"Hello to you too, Miyuki," he said. Miyuki forced her gaze away from her brother as she folded her arms at her chest and huffed.

"You didn't answer my question, so I'm gonna ask you one more time...Why didn't you report this to the Vatican?" Shura asked, still holding Rin.

"Well, look at him. His power isn't at its full potential and she has yet to unlock her demon heart. You know the Grigori would never be convinced by a half-finished project. I was simply waiting for the right moment," Mephisto said. Miyuki clicked her tongue. He had them there.

"Tell me something..." Shura gained her attention again. "Were Shiro Fujimoto and Akane Kaiya also involved in this scheme of yours?" she asked. Miyuki's eyes narrowed at the mention of the old nun.

"There was no scheme, I swear! Fujimoto and Kaiya raised them until they became aware of their powers. Kaiya was the only one who refused to believe Toshiko when she said the child had powers. All I'm doing now is acting as their guardians," Mephisto said.

"I see. Either way, I'm still gonna report this. Before I do, I wanna interrogate the kids. Hope you don't mind if I use the Great Cell," Shura said.

"Please, make yourself at home! I'm sure you'll find them quite amusing subjects," Mephisto smiled. Miyuki groaned, showing her disapproval.

"Huh, you're cool as a cucumber. We'll see what you're like after I'm done," Shura slyly smiled.

"Wait, Shura, just a moment," Yukio called. "You don't have to interrogate my brother. I can tell you anything you want to know," he said. Shura slid up to him. Miyuki sighed.

'Throw me under the bus...Thanks, Yukio...' Miyuki thought in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, you're a little taller than the last time I saw you. But in a lot of ways, you're still the kid I used to know," she said. She turned back to Miyuki and grabbed her by her ponytail, dragging her.

"O-Ow! Hey!" the girl yelled as she clawed at Shura's hand.

"Go home and get some sleep. I'm out!" she said as she left with the kids.

Miyuki and Rin were thrown in a room, Shura closed the door behind them. As Rin and Shura talked, Miyuki walked over to a wall and slid to the ground. She crossed her arms and legs as she leaned her head up and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she got bored and listened in on the other two's conversation.

"Growing up, I loved in some awful places. Every day was a struggle just to stay alive. Then, out of nowhere, this man came and saved me. He was Shiro Fujimoto," Shura said. Miyuki peeped open one eye. She thought of the day she ran away from the Church...and how Amaimon had saved her from her loneliness.

"But, that was a long time before you and your brother were born," Shura said, turning back to the door. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Both of Miyuki's eyes were open now as she watched Rin get fooled again and Shura took his sword.

"You just fell for the oldest trick in the book," Shura grinned. "How many times you gonna give this thing away?" she asked.

"You got a problem hanging onto it, kid?" she mocked.

"Of course I don't! Give it back," Rin activated his flames and charged towards the woman. Miyuki stood up but stayed leaning against the wall.

"Without the sword...?" she thought out loud.

"Devour the Eight Princesses," Shura put her hand to her tattoo on her chest. "Slay the serpent," she pulled out a sword.

"What the-What are you doing? You said you were the old man's disciple!" Rin said.

"But this comes right from the top and I'm a Senior Inspector, so on the day Shiro died, the Vatican's sent me on a secret mission. They suspected Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles had been conspiring ever since the Blue Night. The Vatican thought the two of them had been hiding something connected to Satan, so they sent me to investigate," Shura said. She looked at Miyuki.

"Here's the fun part. If I found out there was a conspiracy that was tied to anything Satanic, I was given permission to exterminate it on the spot," she said. Miyuki pushed off the wall, getting ready to defend herself and fight back.

"Exterminate?!" Rin asked.

"That's what I said. You know those blue flames shooting out of your body and the ice she uses? Even to the untrained eye, that's proof positive you're the son of Satan and she's a high-ranking demon. So as ordered, I'm going to kill you," Shura said as she smirked. Miyuki sighed.

"Kirigakure Sword Technique, Snake Fang!" Shura flicked her sword around, causing attacks to fly at Rin. Miyuki stuck out her hand, turned it over, then pulled it up. As she did so, a wall of ice was made between Rin and the attacks. Rin looked to her as a big crash was heard. The attacks had hit the wall.

"Thanks," Rin said. Miyuki nodded. Her ice wall broke, little ice crystals falling to the ground. Miyuki clicked her tongue.

"Mephisto mentioned the old crone and someone named Toshiko...Can you tell me who that is?" she asked as she walked towards Rin then stood in front of him, facing Shura.

"She was an exorcist," Shura said as she lunged another attack at the two kids. Rin put his hands up for self-defense but another wall of ice was put up. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured as much," she said as she shot an ice blast towards the redheaded girl before her who dodged then shot twice as many fang attacks at her. It sliced through her wall. Miyuki put her arms up in defense as Shura ran up to her, kicking her in the gut.

"Ack!" she hit the wall. Shura began targeting Rin, chasing him with attacks then kicking him to the ground as well.

"Man, talk about deluded. Even if I did train this good-for-nothing punk, He'd never be able to put a scratch on Satan. That scrawny chick wouldn't stand a chance either," Shura said as she put her purple and green sword up to Rin's throat.

"Say what?" the boy asked.

"You were a coward, Shiro. Instead of fighting like a man, you decided to hang on to your impossible hopes," Shura said.

"No!" Rin yelled, waking up Miyuki. "My dad wasn't a coward! He died protecting me," he said.

"Rin..." she mumbled as she staggered to her feet.

"I say he was a coward," Shura said. Rin seemed to be thinking back to something.

"You don't know a damn thing...So shut the hell up!" he shouted as he activated his flames again.

"I don't care if you were his disciple. I'm not gonna take your crap anymore. Don't diss my old man!" he yelled as he charged at Shura once again. The two began fighting in the middle of the room. Miyuki leaned against the wall, catching her breath as another one of Shura's fang attacks were thrown towards Rin. Miyuki put her hands to her mouth then breathed out, shooting an icy wind at Shura. The swordswoman dodged it.

"You'll have to try harder than that, hon," Shura mocked. Miyuki growled. She ran towards her. The teen swiftly dodged Shura's attacks but was thrown off when she used the hilt of her sword to hit her in the face, throwing the girl aside once more. She rolled across the floor.

"What happened? You weren't gonna take my crap anymore. If you don't attack, I will. Kirigakure Sword Technique, Rattle!" Shura readied another attack. Miyuki saw five snakes lung at Rin. He grunted as his flames were extinguished. Suddenly, Shura stabbed her sword into his shoulder.

"Rin!" Miyuki called as he howled with pain and the sword was pushed through his body. She tried to get up but felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She dislocated it...

"There's no way I'm gonna let myself get killed in a place like this, you hear?" Rin told Shura as he grabbed the blade.

"I swore on his grave that someday I was gonna be a great Exorcist like him and that I'd beat the shit out of Satan!" he yelled.

"You're gonna beat the shit out of Satan?" Shura asked, clearly mocking him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be a Paladin, the most powerful Exorcist of all. Then, once I'm Paladin, everyone's gonna know that my Dad was right all along!" Rin said.

"A Paladin, huh? Don't make me laugh you brat!" Shura roared. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She began laughing as she pulled the sword out of Rin. He fell to the ground.

"You were right, he's funny," Shura said.

"Or maybe I'm the ridiculous one...I don't know," she said as the door opened and she put her sword back into her tattoo.

"What about you, girlie? Got some big ambition, too?" Shura asked. Miyuki's eyes widened as she leaned against the wall, holding her right arm with her left. Shura asked a question she had yet to find the answer to. She stayed silent. Shura sighed as she turned to Rin.

"You really loved Shiro, huh?" she asked.

"Huh? I-I didn't say that!" Rin choked on his words.

"And tou want to protect the ones you love, right?" Shura turned to Miyuki. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Why else would you protect this idiot?" Shura laughed as she grabbed Rin. Miyuki's face flushed.

"W-We're just friends!" Rin shouted.

"Let's get going," Shura said. Miyuki trudged after them.

 **That Night..**.

Miyuki sat up from her bed. She sighed, rubbing some crust out of her eyes. She stood up and threw a black hoodie over her blue t-shirt and grey shorts. Her messy hair fell onto her back as she tucked it behind her ears. She opened her door and walked out of the girls' dormitory. She felt a presence and looked over.

"Up late again, I see?" Kuramitsuha asked, appearing in her small dragon form.

"I don't need you right now," Miyuki said as her cold eyes were set on the path before her. Kita scoffed.

"Where to?" the dragon asked as she flew up and sat on Miyuki's head.

"I don't know..." the Yuki-Onna sighed, closing her eyes as she walked.

"I'm noticing a difference in your behavior and unusual change in your mood...What happened today?" Kita asked. Miyuki put her hands in her pocket and put a sucker in her mouth.

"None of your concern," she said, pausing to look up at the sky.

"Your objective is to help in the capture of Rin Okumura, is it not?" Kita tilted her head slightly.

"That's what it was in the beginning..." Miyuki stopped walking. Kita flew in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Shouldn't it still be?" the dragon asked. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think.

"I'm...not so sure anymore. I mean, it's not like I can just decide to stop this mission given to me by the big man himself...I just wish it was that easy, I guess," she said. Kita cooed slightly as she stroked her head.

"I think I'll keep walking..." Miyuki said, continuing as she was.

"Look, Yuki-Onna...All I'm saying is that you don't need Satan. You don't need any other demon," Kuramitsuha said. Miyuki kept walking, proving that she wasn't listening. Kuramitsuha growled.

"You're growing soft, getting weak," she said. Miyuki watched as the dragon glowed.

"Kita?"

"Don't expect me to show up unless you chose your path and stop being so stupid," Kuramitsuha snapped before disappearing. Miyuki stood there. She sighed.

"Told you I didn't need you," she said as she started walking. She stopped when she found herself at the Boys' Dormitory. She looked up and saw Rin sitting on top of the roof. He held his wooden sword out in front of him, a determined smile spread across his face. A breeze blew Miyuki's hair around her face and her clothes around the frame of her body. Her eyes had a soft gleam in them.

"Come on, let's go have some fun," he told Kuro who was on his shoulder.

"Okay! Let's play! Let's play!" the cat said as it transformed into a bigger version of itself.

"Let's go!" Rin said as he jumped off the roof with Kuro. Miyuki watched him as the fire in his deep blue eyes burned brightly. As he disappeared from her view, she sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Kita...But then again you could be wrong...Maybe I don't need all these demons..." Miyuki willed her eyes to glow as her blue horns grew out and her tail whipped out from under her shirt.

"But..." she looked forward, eyes closed.

"Maybe I do..." she opened them.

She smiled.

* * *

 **Thank all of you for reading my story so far! I Hope that you'll continue reading and maybe follow or favorite it! I'd appreciate it~**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **nightwalker616**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Listen up! You're gonna tell me what I want to know and you're gonna tell me now!" a girl with brown hair yelled as she flipped a table over. She was in a bar. The man before her let out a chuckle.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" he asked with a grin. His fedora covered his face and most of his red hair. The girl narrowed her eyes as she glared at the man.

"I'm not joking around, Stephan," she said. "I want to know where she is or else I'll beat it out of you," the girl threatened.

"..." the man paused to take a shot. He slammed his glass down as he gasped from the sting of the drink. He looked over to the girl who was sitting next to him at the bar.

"Mika, hon, you don't gotta threaten people to get what you want," Stephan grinned. The brunette growled.

"But it is the most effective way," he said as he spun his chair towards her. She rolled her eyes.

"What'cha need?" Stephan asked.

"I need to find someone," the girl, named Mika, said. Stephan grinned.

"Well finding people is my specialty," he said. Mika wrote down a description of someone on a notepad. Stephan raised an eyebrow.

"An old friend of yours?" he asked. The brunette beside him paused.

"Once...a long time ago..." she said as she got up, grabbing a bag that was at her feet."Just tell me if you see her," she turned towards the door.

"What's her name?" Stephan asked before she made it to the door. She stopped, looking back at him from over her shoulder.

"Miyuki," she said as she opened the door.

"You'll find that she's very, very... _interesting_ ," She said once she left. She opened the bag she had taken earlier.

"Let's see what you could do for me, Stephan," Mika said as she took out a katana. It was black with a red edge pattern. The handle was black with a red ribbon around it. The scabbard was also black with a red dragon drawn on it, it's body wrapping around it. Mika smiled as she took out a note attached to it.

"Here it is, Mika. Kusanagi, the sword that represents Valor. Figured it would fit you. You'd better take care of it because it took a lot of god damned work to get it," she read. She put the sword back in the bag then put it around her back.

"Even with your demonic powers, you won't be able to stop me now, Miyuki," she grinned.

"Achoo!" Miyuki sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Shiemi asked her as she turned back to the Yuki-Onna who nodded. The blonde seemed like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"It's so hot!" Shima exclaimed. Everyone from the Cram Class was going on a camping trip. They all had their stuff packed into bags and were making their way to their camping spot. Everyone was sweating. Miyuki sighed as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulders.

"At day, the forest becomes peaceful. But at night, it becomes a hotbed for lower-level demon activity. We have to set up base camp before the sun goes down," Yukio said.

"Pick up the pace," he demanded.

"Look at that guy. Isn't he hot in that coat?" Suguro asked no one.

"You heard him. Get a move on," Shura said. Suguro and the others looked back.

"Uh, Ma'am? Where's your backpack?" Shima asked.

"Over there," she said. The attention was drawn towards Rin who was cupping his hands under a tiny waterfall.

"It's so cold! Is it safe to drink?!" he laughed. Miyuki sighed through her nose.

"You're a child," she said.

" _Well, excuse me, Ice Queen!_ It's hot out here!" Rin said as he stuck his head under the water. Miyuki's vein popped out of her forehead. She gave him a swift karate chop to the head.

"Ow!" Rin rubbed his forehead. Miyuki huffed as she walked off, staying behind Yukio. After a while of more walking, they made it to a clearing in the forest. All the students sat down on the dirt.

"The boys and I will start setting up the tents and a fire. While that's happening, Miss Kirigakure and the girl are going to draw a magic circle around the perimeter and get dinner started," Yukio said. He took his jacket off and stood tall before the students.

"Right, let's get started," he said as the sun reflected off his glasses.

"He finally took his coat off," Suguro sweatdropped.

"Uh-oh, someone's come to party," Shima said. Miyuki sighed as she went with the other females of the group to make a magic circle. They used white paint on the grass. She finished drawing a character on the circle.

"Honestly..." she said as she heard Suguro yelling at Rin for knocking down the tent they were working on.

"Can't they hurry up and kill each other, already? This is getting annoying," she said. She took a moment to lower her body temperature. This was one of the times she was glad for her Yuki-Onna powers.

"Ah, come on. Then you'd be sad because Bon killed the love of your life," Shima said. Miyuki's eye twitched.

"I'll end you first," she said, a dark aura surrounding her. Shima's confidence faltered. Rin was flushed and Bon was smirking.

 **Later...**

"Ow!" Kamiki said. Miyuki peeped open one eye as she lay under a tent that the boys pitched up. The purple-haired girl before her had cut herself with a knife while trying to peel a vegetable. She heard Rin groan.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Give me that!" he took the knife. Miyuki sat up, watching Rin cook. He worked swiftly as he cut various food items. Miyuki observed closely.

"Oh, that's right, you cook," she said, remembering when she saw them at the grocery store.

"Yup," Rin slid some diced onions into a pot.

"I figured Ukobach would do all the cooking at your place...He's stubborn," Miyuki said. Rin looked up to her as the others came over to watch. She winked. Everyone grabbed a plate when he was done.

"Curry and rice...?" Miyuki poked it with her spoon before taking a bite. Her eyes grew wide as they gleamed.

"This is...amazing!" She said as she scarfed down the food. She received some stares from the others.

"Slow down, Hayami..." Suguro said as he sweatdropped. Miyuki glared at him for a second before she continued eating, but slower.

"Thanks, Rin," she said after swallowing a bite. Yukio laughed.

"Cooking is the only skill my poor brother has," he said.

"Shut it you four-eyed mole face!" Rin retorted.

"It's so good, I could eat plate after plate!" Konekomaru said. Miyuki nodded. She was already on her second plate.

"Geez, that girl can eat," Suguro's sweat dropped.

"Buzz off," Miyuki spat.

Everyone had finished eating and they all were sitting around a campfire. Yukio stood up.

"Okay, listen up. I'm going to explain the drill," he said.

"Yeah! It's a test of courage! I dare ya!" Shura said drunkenly. Miyuki groaned as she sat up from her laying position.

"You shouldn't be drinking on the job," Yukio advised.

"Okay, hold on a sec, didn't she say she was eighteen? That makes her a minor!" Suguro said. Yukio paused.

"Eighteen? Don't be ridiculous. This year she'll be turning twenty-s-" Yukio was cut off by Shura throwing a can at him.

"Uh-oh, my hand slipped," the redhead slurred. Yukio adjusted his glasses with a deadly glare.

"Cut the shit and get to work already," he said. Shura rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Look at me! I made him mad! Hahaha!" she laughed. Miyuki cleared his throat.

"Drill?" she reminded.

"Right. Here's the rundown," Yukio collected himself.

"We're going to have you spread out to find and light some lanterns that are hidden somewhere in the forest. The lanterns are located within a five hundred meter radius of camp. Whoever can keep their lantern lit and return it to base camp in the next three days will be eligible to go on actual combat missions," Yukio said.

"Hmm?" the group said.

"However, there are only three lanterns out there. Therefore there are only three slots open to go on missions," their teacher explained. Miyuki's attention was pulled to him.

' _Missions? That means more fighting and chances to grow my powers!_ ' she smiled to herself. She hated having to keep her powers at bay...but if she could go on missions then she could use them.

"But that means-" "Let's talk about the contents of your shoulder bags," he interrupted. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"You'll find three days worth of food, water, and other necessities. You'll also find a compass, flashlight, one demon-repelling bottle rocket, and one match. By relying on your strengths and using your abilities to their fullest, you'll find the path to success," Yukio said.

"So all we do is find a lantern, light it, and bring it back. That's supposed to be a drill?" Rin asked. Shura laughed as she dropped onto Rin, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I don't think you understand the situation," she said. Miyuki's eye twitched when she saw the woman pushing her boobs up against his arm..But she was also whispering something. She dragged him off to a corner while the others got their bags ready. Miyuki wasn't able to hear without showing off some more demon features. She sighed as she grabbed a sucker from her tailcoat pocket.

"You were all excited a minute ago, what happened?" Suguro asked as Rin walked back over.

"Come on, you're not chickening out, are ya?" he taunted.

"Huh?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Bon," Konekomaru said. "I was thinking...This drill was actually designed to make us compete. But then if we start doing that-" "We are gonna be at each other's throats," Kamiki finished. It was silent for a while. After a few moments, everyone stood and faced a different direction.

"They're not giving us much of a choice," Suguro said.

"Looks like it's every person for himself," Shima said. Suguro nodded. Miyuki slipped her backpack on.

"We can't help each other," Suguro said.

"He's right. There's all of us and only three slots. I kind of like those odds," Kamiki said.

"Then it's settled, guys. No hard feelings okay?" Shima asked. Miyuki closed her eyes and opened the link between her and Rin.

' _Are you ready?'_ she asked. Rin's eyes opened and he looked over to her. She noticed.

' _Don't. They'll get suspicious_ ,' she said. She sighed.

' _It's like how you can communicate with others. All demons share this telepathic link and I'm simply using it to my advantage,'_ she said, laughing inside his head. Rin closed his eyes.

' _Yeah, I'm ready_ ,' Rin said. Miyuki smiled to herself.

' _I don't know why...but I have a bad feeling. So, just be careful, okay?'_ she said.

' _You don't have to worry about me!'_ Rin told her telepathically. Miyuki held back a chuckle.

' _I feel like I've done that a lot recently...'_ she said. She heard Rin struggle.

' _Hey!_ ' he said. She opened her eyes, a determined look on her face as she opened her eyes.

' _Closing the link now_ ,' she said as she cut off their communication.

"Take your positions," Yukio said from behind them. Miyuki took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

 **Bang!**

Yukio shot his gun, signaling that the kids could go. Miyuki ran. She had only been running for a few minutes when some Moths came at her.

"God damn bugs," she spat as she thought about making her demonic powers known to the moths but stopped. She sighed as she pulled a piece of paper out of her bra.

"I request your great perception, o' great Gods and Goddesses of the frozen wastelands. Heed my prayers, Kami of the frozen crystal. Kuramitsuha," she said. She watched as Kuramitsuha appeared. She was as three feet taller than the Yuki-Onna that summoned her.

"What do you want?!" Kura asked, clearly agitated.

"Kita, I-" " _I_ told you not to summon me! Not unless you've chosen your path," she said. Miyuki remembered what Kuramitsuha had told her before. She sighed.

"I...I haven't..." the raven-haired girl said. Kura scoffed.

"Then I don't see why you've called me," she said. She took a deep breath then blew frigid air until all the Moths were gone. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why did you-" Miyuki was cut off by a female scream. She looked to where she heard it coming from.

"Shiemi...!" she thought out loud.

"Don't expect me to help again unless you've chosen," Kita disappeared. Miyuki growled.

"Damn you," she yelled as she ran off to where she heard the scream. As she ran, she pulled out her magic circles then ripped the paper they were drawn on.

"Tch. I don't need you," she said out loud.

"Shiemi! Where are you?! Shiemi!" she ran through the forest, searching. She remembered that Shiemi was on the other side of Rin...Who was directly opposite of her.

"She's around here somewhere..." Miyuki said. She felt a familiar energy and stopped. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to the left.

"Rin!" she yelled. She ran until she came to Rin. She saw the rest of his blue flames die down.

"Shiemi," she said as she sat down next to the girl. Rin was panting, clearly strained since he had to control his flames.

"It's okay, Rin," Miyuki said.

"Okumura, Hayami. What the hell what that?" Suguro asked, walking out of the bushes behind them. Rin gasped as his eyes grew wide. Miyuki said nothing. She narrowed her eyes as she checked on Shiemi.

"You gonna answer me or what?" Suguro asked. Miyuki sighed as she put her hands on Shiemi's neck.

"She's still alive," She said as she saw the blood on her forehead.

"Hey, turn off that light already," Suguro said. Rin grabbed the flashlight and turned it off.

"The Moths..." Miyuki mumbled.

"Yeah, so anyway, do you know what that blue light was just now?" Suguro asked. Rin and Miyuki's sweat fell.

"It happened so fast and was so bright I couldn't tell what it was," the two-tone-haired boy said.

"I-I don't know! I didn't get a good look either! Maybe it was one of those...uh...what do you call those things?" Rin laughed nervously. Miyuki sighed as she facepalmed.

' _If he fell for that, he's an even bigger idiot...'_

"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Rin asked the other two.

"What am I...? I came to help her, dork!" Suguro said. Miyuki nodded.

"Same here," she said. Rin looked to Suguro.

"You said we couldn't help each other," he said.

"Shut up! After hearing that scream, who wouldn't come running?!" Suguro yelled. Rin laughed.

"Easy. Shiemi's gonna be fine, okay. Everything's cool. I can take care of her from here," he said. Miyuki stood up.

"What do you mean _cool_? What are you gonna do with her?" Suguro asked. Rin put Shiemi's arm over his shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"What do you think? I'm gonna take her back to camp and then I'll come back," he said with a grin. Shiemi began to stir.

"Shiemi!" Rin exclaimed. Miyuki watched the girl, making sure she didn't faint again.

"Oh! Nee!" Shiemi reached for a piece of paper. She pulled up two halves of the ripped summoning paper. Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry. As long as you have your magic circle papers, you can summon him over and over," Suguro said. Shiemi's face lit up.

"That's right!" she said as she searched her bag for another paper.

"That's weird...They should be right here in my bag...I wonder if they fell out when I got attacked..." Shiemi said as she gave up looking. Miyuki thought about Kuramitsuha.

"I would let you borrow mine but...I, uh..." she rubbed the base of her neck.

"What did you do?" Suguro asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. Miyuki looked off to the side with narrowed eyes.

"I destroyed them, okay. Kita was pissing me off," she blurted. Suguro almost keeled over.

"Those magic circles are the only way a tamer can fight!" he shouted. Miyuki's eyebrow twitched.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much! I'll have you know I've been trained in hand-to-hand combat most of my life!" she said. Suddenly, something jumped out from the bushes.

"Get down!" Rin yelled. Miyuki spun around on her heels, about to ready an ice attack. She noticed the pink hair and sighed. The pink-haired boy flipped over and had skidded to a stop before Suguro pulled him up. Miyuki sighed.

"Shima..." Suguro said.

"Hey, Bon," Shima said as he took the flashlight out of his mouth.

"What's everyone doing over here? Hanging out?" he asked.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? And turn that off!" Suguro demanded.

"Oh," Shima turned off the flashlight.

"Well, this horde of moths covered me up, and after that, I sort of don't remember anything," he said.

"Yeah, typical Shima," Suguro sighed as two phones beeped. Miyuki folded her arms at her chest at Suguro and Shima pulled theirs out.

"It's Konekomaru," Suguro said. Miyuki turned back to them.

"He says he found a lantern!" Shiemi and Rin gasped.

"' _I can't do this alone'..._ He's asking for help," Suguro said. Miyuki sighed as she shrugged.

"Then why are we standing around?" she received the other's attention.

"Let's get going," she said.

 **Elsewhere...**

"P-Please! No-Ack!" A man screamed before having his throat sliced. Mika, who was standing above him, laughed.

"You really did help me out, didn't ya, Stephan?" she said as her phone buzzed. She looked at a sign, showing the name of the forest she was at. She flipped her phone open. There was a read message from Stephan.

' _I found the girl.'_

"Yep, this is the right place. I'm coming for you Miyuki!" Mika said as she walked deeper into the forest. She stopped when her phone rang again. She sighed as she opened it, answering the call.

"Hey," she said.

' _You there?'_ Stephan asked from the other side.

' _Yeah. Thanks for helping_ ,' Mika said. Stephan laughed.

' _Speaking of help-'_ "I know, I've worked with you enough to acknowledge the fact that you're only in it for the pay," Mika said slyly. She heard a laugh from Stephan on the other end.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked.

' _You said this friend of yours is a demon, right?_ ' Stephan asked.

"Mmhm. From what I've gathered, she's an ice-type demon called a Yuki-Onna. One of the higher-level ones too," Mika explained as she kept walking, cutting multiple branches with her new sword as she did so.

' _Great! Then my new buyer will be very interested!_ ' Stephan said with a chuckle. Mika narrowed her eyes.

"Interested in what?" Mika asked.

' _The source of every demon's power! What keeps 'em going!_ ' Stephan said with a lively tone.

"And what is that?" she asked, voice lowering.

' _Her heart.'_

The swordswoman stopped. Her eyes widened a second before she narrowed them and nodded.

"It'll be there soon, Stephan," she said.

' _I'm counting on you, Mika. Don't forget that,_ ' Stephan said with a stern aspect added to his voice. Mika hung up, shutting her phone. She sighed. After a few seconds of silence, she began laughing. She put her hand to her face as she leaned back, looking up to the sky.

"This'll be much more fun than I thought!" she said before she laughed some more then started walking again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Whoa...Uh, yeah. There was no way you could lug this back all by yourself," Shima said. Everyone was shocked by the size of the stone lantern Yukio had sent them to retrieve. Miyuki sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you, Yukio..." she mumbled under her breath.

"This thing's a lantern?! It's huge!" Rin exclaimed.

"Is that a stone lantern?" Shiemi asked.

"It's a Peg Lantern," Suguro said. Everyone's attention was turned to him.

"It waits in the night for someone to come light it. Once it's lit, it starts moving around. It eats living things for fuel," he explained. Miyuki sighed once again.

 _'These idiots are in for a real challenge..._ '

"It's especially fond of girls," Suguro added. Miyuki shook her head as she rubbed her temples.

"Of course it is..." she sighed.

"It's a demon that'll only stop when it runs out of fuel or when the sun comes up."

"Once I saw it, I realized we must have misunderstood the purpose of this drill," Konekomaru concluded.

"Yeah...For this drill, we're gonna have to help each other after all," Suguro said, looking to the lantern with narrowed eyes.

"Brilliant deduction," Miyuki mocked as she crossed her arms. Suguro shot her a look.

"Wait a second, Bon," Shima unconsciously let out a short chuckle, "You specifically said that we can't help each other out."

"I-Look, I didn't know what he meant when he said there were only three slots available!" Suguro said, clearly agitated.

"He's got a point. Mister Okumura never actually said three people," Konekomaru said. Miyuki looked up at the giant lantern once again.

"This thing can't be too dangerous, can it?" she mumbled.

"We're in this together. Does anybody know Kamiki and Takara's phone numbers?" Suguro asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I tried to get Izumo's all the time, but she keeps turning me down..." Shima felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. Miyuki narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. Suguro groaned. Suddenly, Konekomaru raised his hand.

"Um, I, uh, sort of came up with a formation where the six of us can carry it out," he said. Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

 **A Few Moments Later...**

Everyone was in their positions. Rin was at the front of the cart, Shima was on the left with his staff, Konekomaru and Suguro were on the right and back, ready to recite some passages, Shiemi was in the cart with the Peg Lantern, and Miyuki was standing next to Rin.

"Okay, this is how we're gonna seal it to keep it from moving around once it's lit," Konekomaru said as he showed where he would put the talisman on the lantern.

"Then, Bon will recite the corresponding scripture since he's already got it memorized," he continued as Suguro started saying the scripture.

"Before we light the Peg Lantern, we'll need to gather up lots of Chuchi to feed it. We'll need a constant supply to keep the light from going out. That's Moriyama's job," the small boy said as he handed the flashlight to Shiemi. Moths came out of the forest surrounding them. He then lit a match then threw it into the lantern.

"Whoa! Incoming!" Shima yelled as a horde Chuchi moths came out of the forest. Miyuki looked to Rin as he started pulling the cart. Her job was to make sure nothing attacked Rin or got in his way. She didn't know how she'd do it without Kuramitsuha or her powers, but she stayed by his side anyway.

"Wow, Rin, you're strong," Shiemi said.

"Okumura, what planet do you come from?" Shima asked, freaked out by Rin's supernatural strength. Miyuki almost laughed.

"You guys, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Rin said, shutting them up.

"Nothing yet..." Miyuki sighed. All of the bugs were going after the light so she was kind of happy that Shiemi was the target for once. She paused, letting out a short gasp as Rin stopped the cart.

"Why did we stop?" Konekomaru asked.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Rin asked. The attention was drawn to a broken bridge before them. A girly scream was heard from beside them and Miyuki looked over. It was Shima.

"Oh, holy hell, look down! There are tons of 'em!" he yelled. Beneath the bridge was what seemed like millions of bugs.

"Oh, my god...I think I'm gonna piss myself," Shima was shaking. Miyuki facepalmed.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you did. You never know," Rin said.

"Okumura, please don't say things like that to him. Once someone pees their pants, that's it. Game over," Konekomaru said. Suguro walked over, still chanting as he grabbed Shima's staff. He plunged it into the river of bugs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shima shrieked. Konekomaru examined the broken-down bridge as Miyuki walked over to Shiemi.

"You doing okay?" she asked. Shiemi nodded.

"I just wish I could help out some more," she said. Miyuki looked over to the congregating boys.

"I have a feeling we're about to," she said before walking over. Bon was communicating via notepad. He had drawn out a map. Miyuki examined it, then widened her eyes.

"Shiemi..." she paused, studying the plan again.

"Is bait?" she deadpanned. Suguro nodded.

"From the looks of it, it could go after you or Moriyama," Konekomaru said.

"How kind of you to include me..." Miyuki groaned. As Konekomaru and Shima took the cart to the other side of the bug swamp, Rin put Shiemi on his shoulders.

' _I should have volunteered...'_ she thought. Her face immediately turned a light shade of pink. It's not like she was jealous or anything! She was just thankful that no one had noticed.

"Sh-Shiemi, are you-" "I got this," the blonde reassured her. Miyuki sighed as she crawled across the bug swamp.

Fortunately, the others couldn't see the ice that surrounded her legs as she walked through. When she got out, the ice fell off and she stood on the other end with Konekomaru and Shima.

"We're set here, too!" Rin said as he gave Suguro a thumbs up. Miyuki swallowed her pride as she readied herself for her task.

"All right, giddyup!" Suguro removed the talisman from the Peg Lantern. It burst to life when it spotted the blonde on Rin's shoulders. It jumped in the swamp and ran after the teens in the bug-infested waters.

"Over here!" Shiemi said as Rin ran across with her on his shoulders.

"You don't have to tease it!"

"Hey, big guy! Over here!" Miyuki called. The lantern jumped after her. Miyuki moved as Rin threw Shiemi off his shoulders and the lantern jumped into the cart.

Konekomaru put a talisman on it right away and started chanting, returning the Peg Lantern to its lifeless state. Rin laughed as he crawled out of the water. He caught his breath as he leaned against one of the bridge's pillars.

"Well, now that that's over with-" "he was cut off by the pillar falling over. The whole bridge collapsed into the water. Along with it, the talismans.

"Rin! Behind you!" Shiemi warned as something grabbed him. He was hoisted into the air by a giant moth.

"Idiot!" Miyuki yelled.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted back.

"Rin!" Shiemi cried.

"Don't worry about me! I'll catch up with you after I kick its ass! Everything's cool, just go," Rin said. Suguro narrowed his eyes.

"That son of a- You're always doing that!" he yelled. Rin chuckled.

"My bad."

"You dumbass! I'm gonna help you whether you want me to or not!" Suguro yelled. He took Shima's staff.

"Everyone else, get ready to run," he ordered. He ran towards the giant Chuchi moth, grabbing one of the bridge's talisman and used Shima's staff to pin it to the moth. He chanted something then the moth released Rin who fell into the bug swamp.

"Whoa, dude! awesome!" Rin said in awe. Suguro dragged him out of the water then yelled at him to run. Miyuki tailed behind everyone. Since no one saw, she took a second to turn around and attack.

She summoned a pillar of ice, puncturing the moth's wing. It fell to the ground, Miyuki having bought her classmates a little more time. When she caught up to them, Sugruro was yelling.

"You've got friends, don't forget that!"

"You go, Bon. Couldn't have said it better myself," Shima chuckled, receiving a glare from the boy.

"If you're gonna take Satan on, you're definitely going to need some help," Konekomaru said, smiling.

"I'm a wimp, but I got your back. Course, if there's gonna be bugs involved, I won't do you much good," Shima said sheepishly.

"You guys are..." Rin's mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were wide.

"Rin, we're here for you," Shiemi said with a wide grin. Miyuki hid behind a tree, watching the group. A moth flew up to her and bit her arm. She covered it in ice, watching the moth fall to the ground. She turned around and stomped on it.

The crunch must have attracted the attention of the others as she suddenly heard a cough from behind her. She turned back around.

"What are you doing?" Shima asked. The group had definitely noticed her. She sighed.

"I'm not into all this cheesy friendship crap..." she said.

"But whether you like it or not, we'll save your dumb ass," she said with a small smile. Rin looked to her for a second then nodded, looking back to the others as she walked over.

"Right."

"I hate to say it, Shima, but this time you were totally useless," Suguro sighed.

"Hey, c'mon! Easy, Bon! I'm doing the best I can, considering..." Shima's voice trailed off. Everyone laughed. Miyuki looked down to the ground with a smile. She tuned into Rin's thoughts.

' _What if everyone found out I was the son of Satan...? What would they think of me then?_ ' he thought. Miyuki's smile faded.

' _It's not our abilities who show who we truly are, Rin,_ ' she said. He looked over to her.

' _It's our choices,_ ' she smiled with her eyes closed. He grinned back at her.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" he asked as he looked back to the others. Miyuki smirked.

"I got it from a book," she winked. Rin chuckled softly.

 **Back At The Base Camp...**

"It took them this long with that all that help? Wow, what a bunch of losers," Takara said through his puppet. He had been the first one to finish. Kamiki was second.

"What _is_ Takara anyway?" Konekomaru asked. Miyuki watched as Shiemi reached for her neck, flinching.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. Miyuki put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. Shiemi nodded slowly, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hang on, is this it? Everyone's back?" Shura asked. She recounted, making sure everyone was, in fact, present.

"So none of you gave up? Then who set off that bottle rocket?" She asked. Miyuki's eyes narrowed. She remembered that. Before her group had reached the bug swamp, a rocket went off.

"That's weird..." she mumbled.

"Shiemi?" Rin asked again as Shiemi kept her hand on the back of her neck. Suddenly, Miyuki felt a strong, overbearing presence. She widened her eyes as she identified who it belonged to.

"Oh, no..."

"WHOO-HOO!"

Amaimon dropped onto the ground with his pet, Behemoth. Miyuki's face lit up with shock, but only for a second, as she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth right after.

"Don't just stand there," Shura said. Shiemi whimpered.

"Shiemi?" Miyuki gave her a concerned look.

"Go get them, Behemoth!" Amaimon ordered as he let Behemoth off his leash. The demon roared.

"Took him long enough," Shura said. She whistled. Suddenly, the magic circle the girls had painted around the camp burst into flames, sending Amaimon and Behemoth flying.

"An absolute barrier?" Suguro's eyes widened.

"Yep, everything inside the circle is safe and everything outside is repelled. You guy should be safe here for a little while," Shura said.

"That's all great, but what's the deal with that guy?" Kamiki asked. Miyuki sighed.

"Yeah, Miss Shura is he supposed to be part of our training?" Konekomaru asked.

"And don't you think he's a little too tough for us to handle?" Shima asked as Shura put her hair into a bun. She looked up.

"Training's over for today. We have to get ready for Amaimon's next attack," She said. Everyone gasped except Miyuki.

"Amaimon?!" they yelled.

"Do you mean one of the eight kings? The Baal? The King of Earth? That Amaimon?" Kamiki asked hysterically.

"He's got too many goddamned names," Miyuki said to herself as she looked to the forest.

"Uh-huh, and since he's one of the big guns, you Exwires don't stand much of a chance on your own against him," Shura said, pulling a marked canister out of a cooler.

"Everyone gather around. I'm gonna give you a dose of some triple-c concentrated holy water," she said. She began throwing it onto all the kids, including Rin. She stopped when she saw that she was about to pour it on him. Miyuki flinched.

"Whoops. That would have gotten ugly if I ended up pouring some on you," she said before pouring it onto Konekomaru. She said a prayer then stood before the kids.

"All right, you guys are good until the holy water dries. No matter what happens, the damage shouldn't be too bad," she said.

"What about Okumura? Aren't you gonna splash him with some?" Suguro asked.

Shima pointed to Miyuki, "And what about Hayami?"

"Okumura's sort of allergic to holy water and Hayami's-" "Allergic to holy water?! I've never heard that one before!" Suguro interrupted.

"Shiemi? Shiemi, are you okay?" Miyuki shook her blonde friend slightly. Shiemi had her eyes closed but she suddenly opened them.

"H-Hey!" She called as Shiemi walked towards the forest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Somebody stop her!" Shura yelled as she crossed the magic circle barrier. Miyuki ran after her but once she reached the forest, Amaimon jumped out and grabbed her.

"What did you do to that girl?" Shura asked, holding Rin and Miyuki back with her sword. Miyuki saw Amaimon stroking Shiemi's head.

"Oh, I just had a female Chuchi lay an egg inside her, that's all. It took forever and a half for it to hatch, but now that it's nibbling on her nervous system, this young lady will do whatever I tell her to," Amaimon explained with too much enthusiasm.

"Let her go, Amaimon!" Miyuki yelled.

"And a hello to you, too Yuki-Onna," he said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes as Amaimon jumped back over the treetops.

"Get back here you cone-headed freak!" Rin yelled.

"Hey, you idiot, come back here!" Shura called.

"I'm going after them," Miyuki said as she ran into the forest, not waiting for Shura's response. She found Rin face to face with Behemoth.

"No!" Shura yelled as she used her sword to fling back the small demon.

"Go get him. I'm right behind you," she tossed Rin his sword.

"Wait, does that mean-" "Yeah, now go," Shura ordered as Rin ran deeper into the forest. Miyuki nodded, running after him.

"Come back here, damn it!" Rin yelled as Amaimon jumped from tree to tree above them. Miyuki soon caught up.

"What are you going to do to Shiemi?" Rin asked as the demon stopped.

"Good question...Hmm...I'm going to make this pretty young thing my wife," Amaimon said. Miyuki's eyes narrowed.

"From this day forward, will you be mine, to have and to hold? Will you honor me and cherish me in sickness and health? Till death do us part and stuff? And will you love me forever and ever until the day you die?"

"Knock it off!" Rin yelled, jumping up to attack.

"That's not fair. I was going to say the same thing," Amaimon flung Rin back. Miyuki used her ice to catch Rin.

"I'm going ahead. Catch up," she said as she continued her chase.

"Amaimon! Let her go!" she yelled to the cone-headed demon king.

"Aw, are you jealous?" he asked. Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Jealous that she's my wife and not you?"

"No," Miyuki spat.

"More like disgusted," she said as Rin caught up.

"Aw! But you seemed to like our little confrontation the other night," Amaimon said. Miyuki's face turned red. Rin gave her a puzzled look.

"Later..." she said, letting Rin run ahead to fight. By the time she caught up, Shima, Konekomaru, and Suguro were there, too.

"What the-You guys need to leave! Now!" she yelled. Suguro turned to her.

"We can hold him off! Just go get Okumura!" Suguro said. Konekomaru suddenly fired a rocket towards Amaimon, hitting his target.

"What the hell?! You hit Moriyama!" Shima yelled.

"Wait," Miyuki said as she waited for the smoke to clear. It didn't hit Shiemi but it hit the spike of Amaimon's hair. Miyuki put a hand over her mouth, holding back laughter.

Suddenly, Amaimon jumped back and kicked the laughing Shima into a tree. He turned to Suguro but Konekomaru stood before him. He howled in pain as Amaimon tapped his arm, apparently breaking it as it twisted unnaturally.

"Stop!" Miyuki yelled as she ran to Amaimon. The demon punched her but she used her arms to block. She aimed a roundhouse kick at Amaimon's side, moving him back a bit.

Amaimon used a more powerful attack to throw her towards Rin. She landed on the ground, rolling a few feet before stopping in front of him. Amaimon then grabbed Suguro by the neck and began to squeeze.

"Bastard!" Miyuki yelled as she ran quickly got up and towards Amaimon, growling. The green-haired demon grabbed her by her throat, squeezing then smashing her against the ground repeatedly. She yelped in pain.

Amaimon jumped up, gaining some air before plunging his foot down into her back. She let out a scream and spat up a little blood before lying still.

"Miyuki!" Rin shouted. Blood trickled down Miyuki's forehead. Amaimon wad still stronger than her; even after all these years.

"It's a trap!" Yukio yelled as he began to exit the forested area and enter the clearing they were fighting in.

"I'm sorry."

Rin took the cloth bag off of his sword. Amaimon dropped Suguro and Shiemi, excitement visible on his grinning face.

"I guess I just don't have it in me to lie to everyone," Rin said as he unsheathed his sword and his blue flames roared to life, covering his body.

"Well? You want me, here I am!" Rin yelled.

"Yay!" Amaimon jumped into the air, Rin following after him. Rin's blue flames lit up their fight.

"I-Is Okumura, what I think he is?" Konekomaru choked out his words.

"The sword...Kurikara," Suguro said.

"I'm not...letting...him do this...alone..."

Miyuki spat out some blood as she slowly climbed to her feet. Everyone turned to her.

"H-Hayami! Don't move!" Konekomaru said, trying to make the girl sit down. She attempted to push him off but failed, falling down to her knees. She put her hand over where she was bleeding then brought it to where she could see. She took a shaky breath as her vision became blurry.

"Everything's...blurry..." she mumbled before falling down.

"That amount of damage should have shattered her bones!" Suguro yelled.

"Damn it..." Miyuki breathed heavily before closing her eyes, trying to heal herself and stop her bleeding. She took a deep breath before attempting to stand up. She fell once again.

Amaimon had done an incredible amount of damage to her. She was healing but bigger injuries like broken bones took longer to heal. She sat, staring down the two fighting demons as she tried to heal quickly.

Her blue horns had grown sharp, along with her teeth, nails, and fangs. Lucky for her, the others were so focused on Rin's fight with Amaimon that they didn't notice her.

 **Later...**

"Hey! Is everyone okay?!" Shura asked as she rushed over. Yukio had just finished pulling out the Chuchi from Shiemi's neck. Miyuki stayed on the ground, still healing her broken bones and not tearing her eyes from the fight.

"Where have you been all this time?" Yukio asked.

"Well, I wasn't farting around, that's for sure!" Shura yelled. "I was fighting Amaimon's pet!"

"At least Behemoth won't be much of a problem..." Miyuki said as she walked over to the group with only a few scrapes and bruises. She still kept her eyes trained on the fight.

"We gotta bail now. It's not safe here," Shura said. She gasped when she noticed a blue flame to the right of her. She felt her sweat trickle down her forehead.

"At least I've got something to look forward to," Shura said. The blue flames came crashing down then flew back up again and again.

When the others started walking away, Miyuki kept her focus on the fight. Ironically, there was a fire in her eyes. She was craving the sensation of a fight. Not having a good battle in so long caused her to revert to her instincts. She was itching to use her powers.

"Hayami, let's go," Yukio said as he put Shiemi on his back. Miyuki's eyes widened as a loud pop was heard. She opened her mouth and breathed, small ice crystals and a frigid air coming out.

"What the hell was that?" Suguro asked.

"I'm going to help," she said to herself as she jumped to her feet. She was finally healed and could now fight.

"Hayami!" Konekomaru yelled as Miyuki bolted towards the blue flames.

"Is she insane?!" Shima shouted. Miyuki's eyes were glazed over, yearning to battle. She was still running to where Rin was when she noticed something move in the bushes next to her. She shrugged the noise off as a rabbit or something.

When she got closer to the flames, she felt a presence next to her. She snapped her head to the left, only to receive a hard punch to the face. She flew backward, landing on her back.

"What the hell?" Miyuki jumped back onto her feet.

"Finally...!"

"Hayami! Are you okay?!" Suguro yelled as he walked closer. Miyuki narrowed her eyes towards the figure that had emerged from the brush.

"Who are you?" she asked. The figure was now fully visible thanks to Rin's blue flames.

"Really? After all this time, you don't remember me?" the brunette before her asked. Miyuki felt like there was something familiar about the girl.

"I wish I had the luxury of forgetting you..." Miyuki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as something seemed to click inside her mind.

"I mean, can you blame me?" the girl pulled a sword out from a duffle bag she had been carrying.

"M...M-Mika?" Miyuki asked with a shaky breath. The brunette smiled.

"Glad you remember," she said as she unsheathed the sword. Of course, she still held a grudge. One does not simply forget the face of the person who killed their family member.

"H-How did you find me?" Miyuki asked, feeling her legs shake slightly.

"A man by the name of Stephan. He's a...collector of sorts," Mika explained, pulling her chocolate hair into a ponytail.

"Why are you here?" Miyuki asked as a lump formed in her throat.

"You would have thought that after these years, you'd get smarter..." Mika skillfully twirled her sword in her hands. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm here to make sure you suffer the same fate my sister Isaki did thirteen years ago!" Mika shouted as she pointed her sword towards Miyuki's throat. The Yuki-Onna pointed her chin up but kept looking at Mika.

Suddenly, Miyuki heard footsteps behind her, noticing that Suguro was still walking towards her, "Hayami? Who's this? Why the hell does she have a sword pointed at you?!"

"Go. All of you need to leave," Miyuki said, voice stern and demanding.

"What?" Suguro knit his eyebrows in confusion.

"I said leave!" Miyuki yelled. Suguro jumped slightly at her raised voice level.

"Now!" Suguro nodded as his sweat fell down his face. He walked back to the others. Loud bangs and crashes came from where Rin and Amaimon were fighting.

"Your friend is making quite a ruckus back there," Mika nodded in Rin's direction.

"Leave him out of-" "Shut it, _demon_ ," Mika spat. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Mika, it wasn't my fault," she said. The brunette with the sword laughed.

"You turned her to ice and you say it's not your fault?!" Mika asked hysterically.

"I didn't have-" "I could care less about your excuses! She's gone! _Dead!_ And it's because of _you!_ " she yelled. Miyuki flinched as she felt the sword poke her skin, a warm trail of blood trickling down. Mika's chuckle seared Miyuki's ears with its venom.

"I'm here to make sure that you die! Go back to where you came from!" Mika spat. Miyuki knew what she had to do.

"Mika...Please don't make me hurt you," she pleaded. Mika pulled her sword back.

"That's exactly what I want you to do! I want you to beg for your life! I want you to plead for me to stop!" She said with a sadistically sick grin.

"In all honesty, I won't. I'll make sure you suffer," she said. Miyuki looked back to the others who were making their way away back into the wooded part of the forest.

She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself. She then narrowed her eyes as she allowed her powers to make themselves known. Her horns were glowing, her teeth were sharp, her ears were pointy, and her tail whipped out from under her skirt.

"Fine," Miyuki said as she threw her tailcoat off and to the side. She pulled her hair into a ponytail like Mika's.

"Don't want your hair getting in the way," Mika cackled as she readied her sword. Miyuki covered her hands in ice as what seemed to be snow and ice crystals flew around her.

She looked over to where the other students and teachers were standing. She found that the students were watching her with wide eyes and agape mouths. Shiemi was awake...

"Miu..." she barely heard her mumble. Miyuki smiled at them.

"You guys should leave," she said before turning back to Mika who had lunged at her. She narrowed her eyes and roared as the two began to clash.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **WARNING:**

 **Gore and violence!**

Miyuki and Mika had been fighting for a few minutes. Currently, Mika was trying to stab Miyuki in the chest. The Yuki-Onna was dodging to the best of her ability in her current state.

Miyuki tried to use ice to make Mika stop but the brunette simply sliced through the ice. The raven-haired teen had cuts on her arms and legs but it wasn't anything too serious. Mika seemed to be getting more stronger and persistent while Miyuki's energy was just depleting.

"I know sorry isn't going to cut it, Mika, but I am! I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just-" "I don't give a damn about what you were thinking! You killed Isaki and I will never let you live it down!" Mika retorted. Miyuki hesitated, leaving her open.

"Gotcha," Mika said as she smiled. She plunged her sword deep into Miyuki's shoulder. The demon howled in pain as she put her hand near her shoulder, stumbling back a little.

"Suck it up! You can heal, right?" Mika asked as she twisted her sword as it still lay inside Miyuki's body. Miyuki forced herself to grit her teeth and bear it.

"Heal yourself! Heal yourself so I can watch you suffer again and again and again!" Mika shouted as she pulled the sword out with an excessive amount of force. Miyuki was breathing heavily. She made a large ice wall between her and Mika.

"Your attacks and defenses are useless!" Mika sang as she sliced through the wall again. She looked around, noticing that Miyuki was gone. She grinned.

"Hey, demon, over here! Follow the sound of clapping!" She taunted as she pretended to clap with her sword in hand and tilted her head from right to left.

"Stop this and go home!" Miyuki yelled as she fell from on top of the ice wall she made. She tackled Mika to the ground, pinning her down and making her drop her sword.

"What home? No place is home without Isaki. We did everything together!" Mika shouted. She managed to throw Miyuki off her.

"Mika...!" Miyuki growled as she once again lunged towards the brunette who grabbed ahold of her sword and held it up.

"Years and years of searching! Do you know what I had to do to find you?!" Mika yelled with wide eyes. She was trying to slice through Miyuki's arms but the Ice Queen had them covered in ice.

Mika chipped away at the ice. The ice crystals and snow that was floating around her had now turned into full-on ice shards that dared to cut if they got too close.

"I joined the True Cross Order, hoping you were drowning in a tank of holy water. After I couldn't find you there, I met up with Stephan. Yeah, he's shady, but he's got ways of knowing where people are. The Order doesn't know but I could give a shit about them," Mika explained as she dodged Miyuki's ice attack and one of her floating ice shards.

"He hooked me up but he always wants something in return. I would have thought he would consider me his worker by now but this last order was tall."

"And what might that be?" Miyuki asked as she breathed heavily, trying to keep her composure as best she could.

"I asked him for a weapon worthy enough to kill a demon," Mika said as she held her sword up.

"This here is Kusanagi, the Sword of Valor. Together, we're going to perform a demonic execution," she said proudly as she pointed the sword to Miyuki.

"You always were a bit flashy," Miyuki deadpanned, sweat rolling down her brow. She had finally grasped that Mika wasn't going to back down.

"Getting cocky now, eh?" Mika raised an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Great. Then maybe you'll start to actually fight me," Miyuki narrowed her eyes at the brunette's words. She released more pressure, using more power.

"I know that after thirteen years, you've been training. Don't tell me you haven't. Now show me what you can do!" Mika roared as she jumped in a zig-zag line towards Miyuki. The Yuki-Onna couldn't tell where she was coming from. Thus, she was cut. Mika had sliced open a large gash in her leg.

"Agh!" Miyuki yelped as she put her hand over the cut. She fell down to her knees, immobilized by Mika.

"Down on your knees, just like you should be," the brunette grinned sadistically as she walked closer to Miyuki.

"Stop this," Miyuki tried to plead once again.

"I told you that you'd be pleading for your life," Mika chuckled. She was now a foot away from Miyuki. The raven-haired female looked up to her as she took deep breaths.

As Mika plunged the sword into her opponent's stomach and Miyuki felt her energy decrease considerably, the ice crystals around them disappeared, as well as the pressure Miyuki was exerting.

Miyuki ignored the pain and wrapped her legs around Mika, pulling her to the ground. She dragged herself a little ways away from the brunette when suddenly, something caught her eye. She watched as Rin fell from the sky. Miyuki met eyes with the demon for a second.

"Rin..." she softly called, noticing how he had lost control. She tried to open the telepathic link but couldn't. He was too far gone.

"No..." she felt tears run down her face as he bounded towards her. She used summoned more ice, trying her best to keep his sword away but not hurt him. Mika noticed this.

Miyuki, who was still on the ground, fell onto her back as Rin jumped on top of her. She used the ice around her arms as a defensive measure. Rin snarled, drool falling from his mouth. He was like a rabid animal.

"I wonder if he means something to you," Mika said, pointing a sword to his back. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"You won't touch my friends," she demanded. Mika scoffed as Miyuki pushed Rin off and away from her, managing to get onto her knees.

"Friends? I wonder how far you'll get with this set," she said. Miyuki growled as she bared her sharp teeth and her scarlet eyes, glowing from the blue flames Rin created.

"Shut up," Miyuki spat. Mika had stirred something in the girl. Miyuki gave Rin a pathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said before using up most of her energy in a large ice blast, throwing him away from her and into the forest. She knew it was for the best. He was a liability. Mika cackled.

"Stricken a nerve have I?" she grinned.

"Maybe I should tell those 'new friends' of yours about you can do. What you _did_ do. Then, maybe they'll learn to fear you as much as I did," she said with a menacing tone.

Miyuki was now shaking. The ice around her was gone, leaving the only trace of her demonic powers to be her horns and tail. Her horn's glow was faint and her tail's fur was messy, filled with leaves, small sticks from the forest brush, and blood.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"I'll tell them about how you killed my sister."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up," Miyuki put her hands over her ears, pulling a bit at her hair. Mika's words were stabbing her mind far worse than the sword she had been sticking in her.

"You turned her to ice! You shattered her!" Mika shouted, causing tears to run down Miyuki's face.

"Shut up, damn it!" Miyuki dragged herself up and onto her feet.

"Yeah! Kill me too!" Mika shouted as she readied her sword. Miyuki's hair rose into the air as a chilly wind picked up. It whipped her ripped skirt around her body as ice instantaneously grew around her, some of it forming on her arms, legs, and around her horns. She snarled, exhaling a frigid air through her teeth.

"You'll smash me into a million little pieces like Isaki. Then, you'll lose control and you'll do the same to those other friends of yours," Mika said. Miyuki looked up to her with her blood-red eyes that were glowing vibrantly along with her horns which had grown, curving a bit at the end before forming a fine point.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Miyuki roared as she shot a large spear made of ice at Mika. The swordswoman dodged it as she laughed maniacally.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want to see! I want you to unleash all of that energy," she encouraged Miyuki. She jumped up into the air, rearing Kusanagi for an attack. She was caught off guard by an ice shard. It flew past her face, cutting her cheek.

Mika landed back on the ground, staying still for a moment. With a cruel smile, she ran her index finger across the cut. She licked the blood off her finger.

"This is gonna be fun, now that you're actually trying," She said as she stood up from her crouched position. Miyuki snarled, creating a bunch of large spikes behind Mika. She charged at the brunette, who dodged her attack.

"You're gonna have to do better than-" she was cut off by Miyuki swiftly jumping off one of the spikes and rebounding towards her. Miyuki grabbed Mika by the waist then slammed her into the side of a pillar of ice that appeared behind her. Mika spat up blood as she smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming," she admitted. She spat some blood onto Miyuki. It instantly froze and crystalized. The teenaged girl was trying to hold herself together as she snarled, wrapping her arms around her body.

"Don't...Don't..." she mumbled. Mika laughed.

"Oh, I forgot I had something else to tell you," she said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes in her direction.

"I know who your parents are."

Miyuki paused.

"Tanaka Ichiro and Arai Toshiko. Actually had to dig pretty deep for the later," Mika said. Miyuki's heart stopped at the names. She had heard Toshiko when Shura was interrogating her and Rin.

"They were both killed by the True Cross Order," the swordswoman said. Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Y-You're lying," Miyuki said, voice cracking as she clenched her fists.

"Nope! The Vatican found out your mother, Toshiko, was a demon and they killed her. Your father was also killed for being an accessory," Mika said as she walked closer to Miyuki. Miyuki shook her head.

"I don't believe anything you say!" she said as she got ready to fight.

"Then here," Mika pulled out a paper from her bra and threw it to Miyuki. The Yuki-Onna cautiously picked it up and unfolded it.

'Tanaka Mitsuo; Time of death, 1700 hours. Toshiko Arai; Time of death, 1600 hours.'

Miyuki was now shaking. Her parents really _were_ killed. The paper had the mark of the True Cross Order on it, so it _had_ to be real. Miyuki fell to her knees, looking up to the sky as tears ran down her face.

"Your not that different than me, I guess. Your parents were killed, as were mine. The only difference is that mine died in a plane crash...and yours?" Mika twirled her sword in her hand as she walked closer to Miyuki.

"Execution," she said in a deadly tone as she raised her sword to stab it into Miyuki's chest. Miyuki felt the tip of the sword touch right above her heart's location.

"I've waited so long for this. The chance to kill you. Rip your heart out," Mika giggled.

"Hell, maybe I'll kill your new friends just to spite you," Mika said.

Miyuki stopped.

She stopped breathing, she stopped blinking-she just stopped. Her expressionless face stared at the sky, blank and hollow. She felt something roar inside her. Something that overwhelmed her in a second. She howled in pain as she suddenly felt an intense rage.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

This was not her doing. Something else controlled her. She felt a whirlwind of emotions. Sadness, confusion, helplessness and the most dominant of all...Anger.

Miyuki's anger took over her. A large blast went off, sending Mika flying into the forest. Before she could figure out what has happened, she was pinned to the ground.

Miyuki had gone 'rabid' like Rin. She was no longer sane as she sat on top of Mika, mouth foaming. Mika managed to grab her sword and pierce it into Miyuki's stomach. The demon roared before she was kicked by Mika, falling back.

When she stood up, Mika forced her back onto a tree and pinned her to it. Mika breathed heavily as she grinned.

"I wish this could have lasted longer but-" Mika was cut off by Rin flying through the forest via a large blast of blue flame. When she looked back to Miyuki, she noticed how winded and tired she looked.

"Oh?" she grinned as she put her hands on Miyuki's shoulders, pushing her further into the sword. Miyuki howled in pain, thrashing about.

"Don't get tired, yet," Mika had an amused look on her face. She grabbed Miyuki, hoisting her up and over her shoulder. The immobilized demon couldn't do anything.

Mika jumped up into a tree near the edge of the forest. She looked out to the clearing in front of her, noticing the people standing in front of her. With a raised eyebrow, Mika looked to Miyuki

"I guess those are the new friends," she pulled the sword out of the raven-haired girl who writhed in agony for a moment before calming down.

"Oh, this gonna be great," Mika grinned. She threw Miyuki in front of the students and two teachers. The girl landed on her back, eerily lying still.

"Miu!" Shiemi noticed the raven-haired girl. She ran over, attemping to check on her. Suddenly, a knife flew right in front of Shiemi, causing her to stop in her tracks. The knife missed its target, simply sticking in the ground.

"Wild animals are always so hard to put down," Mika walked out from the forest. She passed the knife, staring at it for a moment.

"Huh...Looks like I missed my target," she smirked, looking to Shiemi, the blonde's eyes widening. Mika chuckled.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Sweetheart," she said. Shiemi followed her gaze to Miyuki's body. Mika walked over to the Yuki-Onna.

Using more force than necessary, she pushed Miyuki onto the ground and pierced her stomach once again. Miyuki burst to life from her stillness, the ground beneath her freezing over at an alarming rate. She howled in pain. Mika put her foot on Miyuki's stomach, pinning her down.

"Who are you?" Yukio asked, holding an unconscious Rin. He seemed to have overexerted himself.

"An old friend," Mika smirked.

"I wonder why I don't believe that..." Shura narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, so blue."

Everyone's eyes turned up. Mika clicked her tongue.

' _Shit...'_

"As blue as it was that night, no?" an angel asked. Mika tightened her grip on the sword in Miyuki's stomach.

"Wouldn't you say so, Shura? Mika?" asked the blonde man on top of the nearby tower. Mika groaned.

"Someday, I'll clip those goddamned wings of yours, Angel," the brunette spat. The man on the tower laughed.

"Good morning, everyone. Arthur Auguste Angel, at your service. I'm a Senior exorcist. First class from the Vatican headquarters," he said.

"He got promoted a little while ago. He's the new paladin," Shura said. The Cram School class freaked out.

"What?!" Kamiki shouted.

"That's correct. I am your supervisor now, Shura. That goes for you, too, Mika," Arthur said. Mika narrowed her eyes.

"Now, care to explain what's going on? Weren't you assigned to investigate a possible conspiracy? One between the late Fujimoto Shiro and the Japan branch precept, am I correct?" Arthur asked Shura.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the only spy you got stashed here, am I?" Shura asked.

"Too true. That brings us to the other crucial task you were assigned. If you discovered that the plot had anything to do with Satan, you were to eliminate it at once," Arthur explained to Shura before turning to Mika.

"Mika, you were told to investigate the trade between Kaiya Akane and Toshiko Arai. You were to eliminate the demon spawn when immediately," he added.

"I only helped the Vatican so I could kill this bitch. It took me too long to find her," Mika kicked Miyuki. The demon howled as ice shot up around her, catching Mika's foot. The brunette broke it off easily.

"That doesn't seem very dead to me," Arthur said. Mika smirked, flipping her sword around.

"A girl's gotta have her fun, Angel," she winked. Arthur's smile never faltered. Mika sighed.

"I have to kill her anyway. I owe someone her demon heart." she said.

"Someone like Stephan the Collector?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow. Mika frowned.

"We both have questionable business partners," she blatantly stated.

"You two were ordered to kill anything having to do with Satan immediately. Wouldn't you say that these blue-flame spewing and ice-conjuring beasts have something to do with Satan?" Arthur asked. Shura frowned and Mika gritted her teeth.

"You're as perceptive as always, aren't you?"

"Mephisto..."

"Long time no see!" the demon headmaster smirked.

"I heard through the grapevine that you've been appointed to the rank of Paladin. You have my congratulations, Good Sir," Mephisto tipped his hat.

"So you've shown your tail. Reports of your treachery have reached the Three Sages, the Grigori, and this is the proof they need to seal your fate," Arthur said.

"Actually, a gentleman never shows his tail. Such accusations are quite rude, you know," Mephisto said. Arthur's smile fell a tiny bit.

"By the order of the Grigori, the advisors of the True Cross, I shall execute the spawn of Satan!" he said, jumping down the tower with blinding speed and grabbing Rin.

When the others tried to protect Rin, Arthur had to fall back, dropping the demon. Mika bared her teeth as Arthur grabbed the weakened Miyuki.

"Hey! She's mine!" Mika hissed, attacking Arthur. She barely missed him when the blonde jumped back, restricting Shura while some men with swords stopped Mika from moving. Miyuki-even though corrupted by her demon half-knew not to interfere at the moment.

"Lemme go! She's gotta pay for killing Isaki!" Mika shouted. Shiemi, who had been watching everything unfold from the sidelines with the rest of the class, moved her worried eyes to Miyuki.

' _Killed...?'_ Everyone was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Arthur got a message from his earpiece.

"That was the Grigori just now. Mephisto Pheles, you are hereby ordered to report to them immediately for a disciplinary hearing," he said.

"Really? Oh, goody! I can't wait," Mephisto grinned, walking with Arthur.

"Shura, Mika, you're witnesses, so if you don't mind, you're coming with me," the angel said.

"Hmph," Mika crossed her arms.

"The spawn of Satan and the last Yuki-Onna come, too. They're evidence," Arthur said Mika used the hilt of her sword to knock-out Miyuki. With that, Miyuki, Rin, Shura, Mika, and Mephisto were dragged to the True Cross headquarters and put before the Grigori.

 **...**

 **Sorry for the long wait and the change in writing style. My computer broke so I have to write on my phone. Thanks for reading so far!**

 **Special thanks to;**

 **Chaos. Creator Of The Universe**

 **SymphonyEscape**

 **MichelP**


	12. Chapter 12 (I’m Back, Baby!)

**Chapter 12 (Sorry for the wait!)**

Miyuki's eyes shot open. She looked around and saw only white. She looked down and noticed that her demonic features were gone. Not hidden like usual, but completely gone. Suddenly, a little girl ran past her. The girl was crying...

" _It's okay children..._ "

Miyuki spun around, abruptly stopping when she noticed the familiar building that had formed around her. Her eyes widened.

" _It was for the best,_ " she heard the nun before her say.

"Kaiya...?" she mumbled, voice cracking. Miyuki couldn't believe it. Her childhood caretaker was right before her. It was as if time had never moved forward. She felt tears form as she watched the shaking children huddle closer to the nun.

" _I-Isaki..._ " a young Mika cried.

"Mika..." Miyuki's expression fell into one of sadness. Just as her first tear rolled down her cheek, a hand rested itself upon her shoulder.

"It really brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Miyuki spun around and widened her eyes. There before her was Isaki, the young girl she had turned to ice when they were just little kids. She looked exactly like she did on that fateful day.

Her chestnut-colored hair fell down her back, stopping at her waist. Her emerald eyes were kind and caring, just like Miyuki remembered. At this point, Miyuki scarlet eyes couldn't hold back the tears.

"Isaki..." she mumbled. Isaki giggled.

"Long time no see. How's Mika?" she asked, giving Miyuki a warm smile. The raven-haired girl blankly stared for a moment.

"You're not...mad?" she asked. Isaki shook her head and grinned. She pulled Miyuki in close, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. Miyuki stopped.

"Of course not! I understand none of this was your fault. We were just kids and you had no idea of what you were capable of," Isaki said. She let go of Miyuki and giggled.

"I know Mika's holding a grudge and I'm sorry. I want her to be happy, but she can only do that if she lets my death go," she said, expression more stern than before.

"And _you_ can only be happy if you let go of _ours_."

Miyuki spun around on her heels. She raised an eyebrow, a confused look visible on her face. Before her was a man that looked familiar. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are-" "I'm your father, Miyuki," he said. Miyuki's eyes widened. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. The name Tanaka Ichiro ran through her mind.

"But...you're dead...Am I dead? Where are my friends? I-" "You look so much like your mother," Ichiro laughed. His words made Miyuki stop completely. Ichiro's chuckle made her heart warm up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You know where we are. This is your memory," Isaki said. Miyuki's eyes softened as she looked around the old church. She sighed.

"The Orphanage...This is where I...I-" "You killed me? Yes, it is. No hard feelings, as I said," Isaki gave the teen a warm smile. She then turned to the vision of Mother Kaiya.

"This is simply a memory, so they can't see us," Isaki informed.

"You know, we knew it would happen eventually," Ichiro chimed in. He walked over to the pieces of ice that were scattered across the floor.

"Why?" Miyuki narrowed her eyes, "Why did you just leave me here?" Ichiro sighed through his nostrils. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, motioning for the two girls to join him. Miyuki sat across from him and Isaki sat next to him.

"When Arai and I found we were expecting, I was over the moon. She was, too, of course, but some part of her seemed hesitant," Ichiro paused, looking back up at the raven-haired girl before him.

"She knew you were going to be special. ' _A result of a demon meddling in human affairs_ ' were her words," he chuckled.

"During the time Arai was carrying you, her powers wouldn't properly function. During the first month, she took on a job and ended up freezing most of a building and blamed it on an undetected demon. She asked for maternity leave so no one would get hurt and she got it," Miyuki listened to the story, sitting on one of the beds in the orphanage. Isaki followed in suit.

"I came home one day during the later months of the pregnancy and Arai was levitating. She was curled up, trembling, and surrounded by a mostly frozen bedroom. It was freezing throughout the whole house and, for once, it was phasing her," Ichiro gained a somber look as he looked to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes, "Her powers wouldn't cooperate with her until she had the baby. When that time came, they were even worse." Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"The ice was meant to protect Arai from any danger and since it sensed pain, it decided to get rid of the source," Ichiro explained. Miyuki's jaw hung open a bit.

"Are you saying...she tried to kill me?" she asked

"Oh, Heaven's, no! Arai loved you more than you could ever know. A mother's love is something special, it is," Ichiro took her hands in his and smiled.

"Her powers just decided to act on their own. She did the only thing she could think of and channeled them. Since we had an at-home birth, she was able to freeze over the ground and walls, levitate, and conjure snow without being noticed as she would have in a hospital."

"When she heard your first cry, she herself began to cry. For a moment, everything stopped. It was all so perfect; we couldn't believe it," Ichiro finished his story. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows, noticing a flaw in his words.

"That still doesn't explain why you gave me up," she stated. She watched Ichiro sigh. He stood up, looking around.

"This next part...Well, it's better if I show you..."

Suddenly, the Church transformed into a small, quaint, house. Isaki had disappeared during the transformation.

Ichiro led Miyuki to what seemed to be a bedroom. Inside was a slightly younger version of him and a woman that looked a lot like Miyuki.

"One night, your mother was called back to Gehenna. She didn't understand why and she didn't want to leave you..." his somber look returned, eyes glossing over with newly forming tears as he looked to Miyuki's mother, Arai. She was crying, too.

" _W-Well, how do you know he's calling you?_ " the younger Ichiro asked with a worried look.

" _I can hear him, Ichi. He's in my head,"_ Arai said, tearfully. She grabbed her baby from the crib and began to rock it.

"Before she could even decide...my body was taken over by Satan himself," the tone of Ichiro's voice was now deeper than it was before, hatred clear in his eyes as he watched the events unfold. Miyuki gave him a sympathetic stare. She knew what he was talking about...

"The Blue Night..." she muttered. Ichiro nodded. Suddenly, Ichiro's past self suddenly hunched over.

" _Ichiro?_ " Arai was clearly worried. When Ichiro stood back up, his eyes were glowing blue and a fuzzy tail, as well as small horns, had grown from his body. Both Miyuki and Arai knew what was happening.

" _Yuki-Onna..._ "

" _Satan..._ " Arai gasped, clutching her baby tighter. Ichiro's possessed eyes trailed down to the infant.

" _You've been busy,_ " Satan cackled. Arai narrowed her eyes, shifting so that young Miyuki wasn't visible.

" _What do you want?_ " she spat.

" _I was going to come back here and ask why you haven't been reporting to me, but now I see why...You've taken a liking to the humans and their strange customs,"_ Satan smirked.

" _You were told to report back to Gehenna every day and give me a full report of what True Cross planned on doing. We were to destroy them from within. You seem to have forgotten,_ " he continued.

"Apparently, when she knew she was pregnant, she stopped going back," Ichiro said from next to Miyuki, pausing to wipe away some tears.

" _Now, Yuki-Onna...I hope you didn't plan on raising this offspring here in Assiah. It must be properly trained in Gehenna, surrounded by demons and not-" "I'm not going back!_ "Arai shouted. Satan narrowed his eyes. Well, the eyes he was borrowing, anyway.

" _You're going to come back one way or another,_ " Satan said before leaving Ichiro's body. The blonde man collapsed onto the ground. Arai's eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat, noticing that he wasn't moving.

" _I-Ichiro...?_ " she mumbled. Her reaction after checking for Ichiro's pulse was enough to tell Miyuki what she needed to know. Her expression saddened.

"This is where you died..." she turned to her father. He nodded.

"But keep watching," he said. Miyuki slowly turned back to Arai. The woman was grabbing various items from the nursery. She filled a bag with a few essentials for the baby that still sat in her arms. Then, she ran out the door, stopping for one last look at Ichiro's lifeless body.

" _I never meant to drag you into this...I'm sorry,"_ her voice cracked as tears began to flow down her face. She shut the door, the house disappearing along with her. After a few seconds, Miyuki saw the Church she grew up in begin to form around her and her father.

" _Are you sure you don't want any tea, dear? You look shaken up,"_ she heard Mother Kaiya say from another room. She walked in and saw Arai sitting at a table with Kaiya and young Miyuki in her arms.

" _I-I'm fine, Mother. I just have one thing to ask of you..."_ Arai managed to keep her composure.

" _Yes! Anything for you, Hon,"_ Kaiya smiled, placing a hand on Arai's knee. The raven-haired woman took a shaky breath before continuing.

" _You're the only one, besides Ichiro, that knows of my...lineage. I fear that now that I have a child to care for, she might be targeted,"_ hot tears flowed down Arai's cheeks.

" _Why would you think that?"_ Kaiya asked.

" _Because...He killed him just to tell me that I must go back to Gehenna..._ " Arai cried harder. Young Miyuki cooed as she reached up for her mother's face. Arai smiled through her tears. Kaiya shook her head, looking down. Arai hushed Miyuki, who began to cry.

" _Now why would he do that?"_

" _Excuse me?"_ Arai looked back up. Mother Kaiya's face was twisted into a large grin and her eyes were that same swirly, glowing, blue that Arai saw in Ichiro's eyes when he was possessed. The snow-woman stood up, knocking her chair over.

" _I have a proposition for you,"_ Satan said from Kaia's body. Arai narrowed her eyes.

" _What is it?"_ she spat.

" _I will leave with a Yuki-Onna one way or another._ _I can either take you or I can have that child,"_ Satan smirked slyly. Arai's heart began to beat faster. She furrowed her eyebrows.

" _I'm not leaving and my child isn't either!"_ she shouted. Satan laughed.

" _Then I'll keep killing them. All your puny mortal friends will die and you'll end up alone. I might just try to kill the offspring you're refusing me,"_ he said. Arai stopped. Her crying eyes widened and her arms held her small baby even tighter and closer to her body. She was unable to talk, only muttering a single no.

" _Fine...I'll go..."_ she finally choked out through her tears. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

" _Great. Now we can put an end to this silly fantasy of yours,"_ Satan said, walking to a door that led to the kitchen. As he did so, Arai snuck away to get a pen and paper. She wrote a note to Kaiya if she were to wake up. The note would explain why she just up and left. She then grabbed a basket and some blankets, placing baby Miyuki inside.

" _I love you more than you could ever know. You're destined for great things,"_ she whispered. The baby giggled as she put her hands on her mother's face, almost whipping away her tears. Arai managed to smile and laugh through all the pain.

" _We must leave, now,"_ Satan demanded. He used the door to make a gate to Gehenna, much like Amaimon did when he lured in Miyuki all those years ago. Arai nodded, taking her baby's hands and putting them down.

" _I have to go now...but I know you'll be taken care of...Be careful. Survive. Be good..."_ she gave the infant a peck on the cheek.

" _My dear Miyuki..."_

With that, Arai walked through the door with Satan. She had sealed her fate. Kaiya fell to the floor, unconscious but alive. The baby, too young to understand what had happened, simply smiled.

The scene dissipated in front of Miyuki's watery eyes. She stood in silence, wide-eyed and unable to speak.

"Now do you understand? Neither of us _chose_ to leave you," Ichiro said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She slowly nodded before looking over to him.

"I'm so sorry I made you relive that..." her voice cracked. Ichiro smiled.

"You needed to know. Besides, I know that if I was in that position, I'd be doing the same thing. Your mother made the right choice," he said. He pulled Miyuki in for a hug. She embraced her father for the first time.

"You know we didn't die in vain," Isaki said, appearing once again.

"You're part of something bigger. You _are_ destined for great things."

"Where did you go?" Miyuki sniffled, whipping away her tears. Isaki smiled warmly.

"It wasn't my place," she said simply. Miyuki suddenly realized something.

"If you're both dead...Does that mean I am, too?"

"That's why we're here," Ichiro said. Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"You're not done, yet. Your friends are waiting for you and you have yet to fulfill your purpose," Isaki said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes, suddenly remembering what she could of what happened before she woke up here. Her eyes widened.

"Rin..." she gasped. The two people before her smiled.

"You're the last living Yuki-Onna. Use that to your advantage," Ichiro hugged Miyuki once more.

"Tell my sister to let things go and stop being so hard-headed. She knows deep down that what she does is wrong, just show her the way," Isaki said softly.

"I will," Miyuki nodded and smiled.

"Now go. They're waiting," Ichiro urged. Miyuki took a deep breath as she watched everything around her disappear. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"I'm coming, guys."

 **-_-**

 **Hey everyone! I know I said I wouldn't post anymore but I knew it was for a stupid reason. I was having a Mercury retrograde moment, sorry. Anyways, I'm back! I decided to finish off this chapter and why not restart with a strong chapter filled with the feels? Hope it wasn't too much.**

 **Thanks, Loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Miyuki wearily opened her eyes. She was in a large, fancy, room that, based on the decor, seemed to be where her and Rin's trials were being held.

Scattered around the room were their classmates. Miyuki didn't even get to shout to Shima, who was closest to her, before she saw a giant hand made from rock reach out towards her.

She also couldn't help but notice the crystal she was encased in. She created some ice to put pressure on the crystal and break it.

After easily bursting out of the crystal, Miyuki fell to the ground with a hard thud. She then created a wall of ice that trapped the beast's arm. With a little more effort, she managed to completely slice off the arm.

A frustrated roar snapped Miyuki's attention to the head of the beast. Upon the rock monster's body was an angry and vengeful Amaimon.

"Yuki-Onna!" the green-haired demon shouted. Miyuki widened her eyes a bit.

"Amaimon?" her jaw dropped.

"You were supposed to be on my side!" the King of Earth shouted as he brought down his giant fist. Miyuki yelped as she rolled out of the way. She narrowed her eyes, skidding to a stop.

"Go to hell Amaimon," she spat as she stood up, a menacing glare in her glowing, scarlet, eyes. The pressure made by her powers was great, creating a gust of wind around her.

With a swift flick of her wrist, Miyuki brought up several spikes made of ice, piercing the beast. Amaimon grabbed the spikes and broke them.

Miyuki shielded her eyes from the debris. She furrowed her eyebrows before raising her hands up. Four large chains made of ice shot from her hands. They clasped around Amaimon's hard exterior, linking him to Miyuki.

The Yuki-Onna roared as she used the chains like puppet strings, controlling Amaimon. She smashed him into the nearest wall, throwing him as hard as she could.

Before she could do any more damage, a blue light charged towards Amaimon. Miyuki's eyes widened, remembering what her father said.

' _They're waiting for you.'_

"Rin," she grinned. Suddenly, she felt the effects of her battle with Mika. Every wound seemed to shout at her, excruciating pain shooting through her body. Soon, it overcame her and she fell to the ground. Her breathing was shallow and she struggled to stay awake.

"I know I said I'd come to save you guys...but I think you got things covered..." she mumbled as she watched Rin break off Amaimon's rock monster body. She smiled softly before she decided to rest her eyes for a bit.

 **Later...**

Miyuki wearily woke up in an infirmary. It was probably somewhere in True Cross Academy, but she only cared that she was alive.

When she heard a throat being cleared, her attention was drawn to the side of the room. She expected to see at least one of her friends but instead, she saw Mika leaning against a wall in the corner of the room.

"Mika..." she mumbled, stunned into silence.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish," Mika spat, grabbing the chair next to Miyuki's bed and sitting down.

"I can't kill you anymore," she sighed, "I'm no longer working for True Cross and the Grigori have you protected for some plan against Satan. Apparently, if I kill you now it's considered murder or something."

"That sounds about right," Miyuki mumbled. Mika furrowed her eyebrows.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't get close. I did it once and I'm not afraid to do it again; no matter what the Vatican says," she said. Miyuki looked down at her bandaged torso, arms, and legs. She chuckled nervously. Mika frowned.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" she asked. Miyuki gave her a small smile.

"Because I talked to Isaki."

Mika froze. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She grabbed the collar of Miyuki's white undershirt and pulled her up.

"Stop making fun of me!" she shouted. Miyuki winced, the sudden jerk of motion causing her pain.

"I'm not. When I was knocked out in that containment crystal, I saw her and my father. She said she's not mad and that you need to let her death go," Miyuki smiled through her pain. Mika clicked her tongue.

"Like hell, I'm going to! You're just making up stupid excuses so that I'll leave you alone!" she clenched her jaw. Miyuki gave her a sympathetic look.

"You know I wouldn't do that," she said. Mika hesitated. She checked Miyuki's expression for any signs of trickery. When she found none, she dropped her back onto the bed, causing her to wince once again.

"Whatever...I'm leaving," she spat as she turned around and headed for the door. Miyuki suddenly got an idea.

"Mika, wait."

"What?!" Mika glared at her from the corner of her eye, giving her an over the shoulder glare. Miyuki shifted in her bed, causing a little pain but nothing too bad.

She grabbed a pen and pad from the nightstand next to her bed. She wrote something down then handed it to Mika.

"Call me if you need anything," she smiled. Mika stared at the paper. She gave Miyuki a puzzled look as if to try and figure out what she had planned.

After a second, she clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, stuffing the paper in her jacket pocket.

"I don't get you," she grumbled before walking out of the room and leaving Miyuki to her own devices. The raven-haired girl smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

"I'll keep the promise I made to you, Isaki...If it's the last thing I do..."

 **...**

Miyuki paced back and forth in front of the door to the Cram class. She bit the nail of her thumb as she walked, contemplating if she should just walk away and leave for goodm

She hadn't seen any of her classmates since the attack and she certainly didn't want to talk about her demonic powers. Of course, she wanted to make sure everyone was okay but did she have the courage to face them?

"I-I'll just come back..."

"Miyuki!"

Miyuki was snapped out of her daze by a familiar voice. As she spun around, she saw Rin running towards her with a big grin on his face. Through everything that had happened...he never stopped being optimistic.

"Oh...Hey, Rin," Miyuki stared at him.

"Did you oversleep again? You're usually in by now," Rin chuckled. Miyuki looked to the ground, narrowing her eyes.

"No...I've been out here for almost an hour..." she mumbled. Rin blinked, blankly staring at her for a moment.

"What?! You're going to be late for no reason?!" his eyes widened.

"There _is_ a reason, idiot!" Miyuki shouted abruptly. Rin raised an eyebrow as he gave her a puzzled look.

"Well...what is it?" he ignorantly asked. Miyuki clenched her jaw and fists. She clicked her tongue, eyes hidden by her hair.

"How can you be okay with this?! After everything that's happened-everything they've found out?!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Rin's smile faltered at the sight of the shaking girl before him.

"I know things look bad but if they just listen, I'll be able to explain everything and they'll understand that I'm not bad. That _we're_ not bad," he said with a surprisingly serious tone. Miyuki sighed.

"But I'm not like you, Rin...You never...You never killed someone," she barely managed to finish her sentence. Rin paused before giving her a wide, sharp-toothed, grin.

"That wasn't you. You were only a kid and had no idea what you were doing. You just discovered your powers and couldn't do anything about it. I did the same thing," he put his hands on Miyuki's shoulders, making her face him.

"Miyuki, look," he sighed, "You're smart, thoughtful, super cute. There's no way someone like you could be a killer," he said with confidence and a warm smile.

Miyuki's eyes glistened thanks to her tears. She couldn't help but call attention to one specific part of Rin's sentence...

 _'Super...cute..._ _?'_

Was she hearing correctly?

Did he really say that?

Could it be the work of her Yuki-Onna seduction gaze? No...It never worked on him before, so why would it affect him now? She widened her eyes slightly.

"Do you know what you just said?" she asked, giving him an unsure. Rin nodded.

"Yeah! You always get good grades, you think of how your words will make other people feel, you're one of the most-" Rin paused, realizing what he was doing and what he was about to say next.

' _You're one of the most stunning people I've ever met!'_

His cheeks grew to a bright tint of pink. Miyuki's lips parted ever so slightly as she studied his facial features. She noticed his blush and the way his eyes glued themselves to her face for a moment.

Then, they both realized how close they were to each other. Miyuki was first to pull away. She cleared her throat and looked to the door.

"I still don't think I can go in..." she said, narrowing her eyes. Rin grabbed her hand.

"Then we'll go in together!" he said, reaching for the door handle. Miyuki used her foot to channel ice from the floor up to the door handle. Rin withdrew his hand, eyes widening.

"Hey! No fair!" he whined. Miyuki shot him a look before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine..." she reluctantly agreed. Rin grinned. He used his flames to melt away the ice, leaving the door unscathed besides a little charred spot around the handle.

Miyuki held her breath as Rin pulled her into the room. She shielded her face by looking down. The room fell silent.

' _Here goes nothing...'_

 _ **-_-**_

 **Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with school and some of my other stories. If you want to, go check them out! Anyways, I grateful for every the view and visitor this story gets!**

 **Thanks, loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Rin clearly didn't see the thick fog of awkwardness in the air as he started to talk. Miyuki felt a lump form in her throat as she looked up and found every eye in the room to be on them.

"You know what...Maybe I'll just go..." Miyuki mumbled as she turned to leave. She was prevented from doing so by Rin, who was still holding her hand. She looked back at him with a frown.

"We're in this together," he whispered to her. She sighed in defeat as she stopped struggling

"I hate you," she spat under her breath before settling down. She stared forward as Rin began to talk.

"So...we're exterminating Coal Tars? Man, they love sticking us with these lame jobs. Anyone got an extra dust rag?" he asked. Miyuki facepalmed.

"There might be one over there," Shima said, pointing to a desk behind Konekomaru.

"I'll...take out the trash," the small boy mumbled.

"You want some help with that?" Rin asked enthusiastically.

"No! I-I can do it myself," Konekomaru answered rather quickly. Miyuki noticed how uncomfortable he seemed. She felt more or less the same.

"Hey, wait up man!" Rin called.

"Oh, he's being a chicken because you're the child of a demon. Not just any demon, but Satan, who in one night slaughtered exorcists the world over," Kamiki said in her usual mocking tone. Miyuki narrowed her eyes. She was getting really tired of the girl.

"It's just a matter of time before you expose your true nature and become a threat," Kamiki added. Miyuki clicked her tongue.

"Cold, Kamiki," she muttered.

"You're one to talk about being cold. That Mika girl, or whatever her name was, told us how you murdered her sister. You're just as bad-if not worse," the ill-mannered girl before her shrugged.

Miyuki widened her eyes a bit, jaw dropping. She scanned the room. When no one objected with what Kamiki said, Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows and clenched her fists.

"Miyuki..." Rin tugged on her sleeve. He was telling her to calm down. Miyuki bit her lip.

"I'm not a murderer if that's what you think," she spat. Kamiki shrugged.

"Still doesn't change how people see you two," she said. Rin clenched his jaw before walking over to the wall and punching it.

"Damn it!"

As his fist came in contact with the wall, a bunch of Coal Tars fell from the ceiling, surrounding Shiemi. Miyuki and the others went on high alert. Before anyone could do anything, Rin acted upon his own instincts.

"Get the hell away from her!" he shouted, activating his demon powers. He used his blue flames to kill the Coal Tars that surrounded the girl.

"Shiemi!" Miyuki ran up to the blonde that was still covered in the flames.

"It's...not hot...?" Shiemi mumbled. Miyuki nodded as she put an arm around the teen's shoulder.

"If Rin wishes it, the flames won't hurt some things in its path," she explained. Shiemi's confused face stared at Rin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You tring to burn her alive or something?! Those flames of yours kill people, you know?!"

' _Suguro..._ '

The boy with two-toned hair grabbed Rin by his shoulder and turned him around.

"My grandpa, Shima's oldest brother, Konekomaru's mom and dad...They were all killed the same way, by your father, Satan!" Suguro shouted. Miyuki unconsciously tightened her grip on Shiemi's shoulders as Suguro made direct eye contact with Rin.

"I don't know what the Vatican decided to do with you...but as of now, we're not your friends anymore," he said, clenching his fists. Miyuki became alert, sensing the hostility in the air.

"I'm warning you...If you go nuts and hurt even one of my friends..."

"I'll kill you."

A wall of ice shot up, creating a barrier between the two boys. Everyone in the room had been startled Rin, however, was the first to look back at Miyuki.

"You're not the only one with families who were killed by Satan, you know..." everyone's attention turned to the raven-haired teen.

She had heard enough. Rin gave her a concerned look. Miyuki narrowed her eyes that were now aimed at the ground.

"My parents were also killed on the Blue Night. My mother was a demon. She died protecting those she loved, so you can't use her lineage as an excuse to justify her murder," Miyuki's eyes were hidden under her bangs as she began to shake.

She let go of Shiemi, afraid she might accidentally hurt her. She moved from one tabletop to another, now standing between Rin and Suguro. The ice wall slowly started to retreat, disappearing into Miyuki's hand.

"I'll answer your threat with another..." she looked up to Suguro with her glowing, scarlet, eyes. Her horns had grown out and her tail swished behind her. The air in the room had declined noticeably.

"I can't tell you what to feel or who to hate...But, like hell, am I going to let your opinion of me and _my_ friends get in the way of the happiness that my deceased loved ones and I have fought so hard to achieve," Miyuki said with a deadly tone.

The table she stood on top of was slowly freezing over as a fire roaring with emotions ignited in her eyes. Suguro was silent for a moment, intimidated by Miyuki's red-hot gaze.

"I'm not gonna be like Satan, you have to trust me!" Rin said from behind her. Miyuki narrowed her eyes, the two orbs fixed on Suguro.

"Alright, that's enough!" a familiar voice called from the door, drawing all the attention to its owner.

"Okumura, Hayami, you two are coming with me. You're starting a new curriculum, today. The rest of you get back to work," Yukio ordered. Miyuki hopped off the table but not before shooting Suguro a look and sending a chill down his spine. Both demons followed Yukio out of the room.

 **Elsewhere in True Cross Academy...**

Miyuki, Yukio, and Rin were in what looked like a training area. Miyuki, still trying to calm down, silently observed the conversation between Yukio and Rin.

"Why do we have to take these stupid extra classes?" the younger of the brothers whined.

"You don't have time to screw around, anymore. Until you qualify as an exorcist, you're going to be in serious training mode. Get used to it," Yukio instructed. Rin entered one of the batting cages that he had noticed when he first walked in. Miyuki watched him take his sword out of its bag.

" _You have selected beginners mode_ ," a machine-like voice said.

"You have six months to pass the exorcist authorization exam," Yukio sat on the bench closest to the batting cage Rin was in. His back was to his brother, his hands were folded, and his eyes were closed.

"Or they'll kill me. Yeah, I know," Rin sighed. As the machine in front of him began to throw baseballs at him, Rin did his best to deflect each one. Miyuki crossed her arms as she examined him.

"Don't worry about me. I bet I can pass this exam without all this extra training crap, anyway. I've already annihilated a boatload of demons, so I'm set," Rin said confidently. Miyuki couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, yeah? Wasn't that just dumb luck?" Yukio turned to face his brother.

"Dumb L-?!" Rin was cut off by a baseball hitting him in the back of his head.

"You just told Suguro to trust you, right? Well, if you want someone to trust you then you have to prove yourself to them. The way things are right now, you have a lot left to prove to everyone," Yukio said sincerely. Miyuki's eyes widened. She was reminded of how she left things off with Mika.

She had told her she talked to her dead sister then asked her to trust her. She couldn't just expect to win over Mika's trust and forgiveness that easily...

"Prove myself...?" she mumbled.

"What was that?" Yukio looked over to her. Miyuki gave him a small smile.

"You might have just given me the answer to a question that I should have thought of long ago," she said. Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"The four-eyed-chicken's right, you know?"

Miyuki closed her eyes and sighed.

"Shura?"

The Yuki-Onna turned around and watched as Shura approached. She was wearing a kimono that, after the swordswoman described it as 'eco-friendly', was thought to be her pajamas.

"Since you're the spawn of Satan and all, you're like a demonic thoroughbred. The only reason you managed to get by until now is because of all that untapped potential," Shura said.

"Even with all that potential, you still gotta figure out how to harness it," she added with a shrug before turning to Miyuki.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Little Miss. Mephisto may have saved your ass with that whole trial stunt of his, but you killed someone. While no charges have been made yet, that's still gonna be hard to see past when you take your exam," she said. Miyuki nodded, eyes narrowed.

"Now, let's get down to business."

Shura dropped the big bag that she was carrying. Miyuki raised an eyebrow, silently wondering what the contents were.

"Four-eyes, manage Frosty and her training while I deal with your brother," the swordswoman ordered. Yukio nodded.

' _Frosty...?'_ Miyuki felt a bead of sweat roll off her brow.

"Wait, why separate training?" Rin raised an eyebrow and gave Shura a confused look.

"You two have different powers and come from different demonic bloodlines. If you trained together, your fire would negate her ice. Plus, she discovered her powers at a younger age. She's already got a head start on you, Fireboy," the older woman teased.

Rin frowned. He watched Miyuki as she walked away with his brother. It disappointed him that he wouldn't have her there to talk to, but he knew he couldn't start complaining. She _was_ more skilled, after all.

When Miyuki and Yukio made it to the other side of the room, they both sat on the floor. The Yuki-Onna, sensing Yukio's tension, decided to address it.

"I take it you'd rather work with your brother?" she asked. Yukio looked past her, watching his brother talk to Shura. He narrowed his eyes.

"Rin and his training are more important to me than you," he said blatantly. Miyuki's soft smile somehow gave Yukio the chills.

"Is there something _else_ on your mind, Okumura?" she asked. Yukio was silent. He adjusted his glasses so that his eyes were hidden behind their glare.

"I've read your file and I've talked to Mephisto. You escaped from the orphanage you were put into after you killed that girl's sister. Records show that you just disappeared off the map for years," he said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

' _Where is he going with this?'_

"After disappearing, you just showed up one day and asked Mephisto to put you into his school. On top of that, you convinced him to let you join the Cram School classes; conveniently at the same time as Rin, too," Yukio's menacing-yet-calm glare was now visible to Miyuki.

"I know that you didn't come to True Cross to be an exorcist."

Miyuki paused.

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you, Okumura?" she smiled with her eyes narrowed.

"I know that this isn't a coincidence," Yukio sat his elbows on his knees so that his hands rested in front of him.

"So...what? You think I'm going to kidnap Rin or something?" Miyuki's smirk never faltered as if to mock the boy before her. Yukio sighed.

"I'm not ruling it out. I still don't know enough about your personality to make any assumptions. I _do_ know that you attached yourself to my brother fairly quickly," the brunette said.

"You speak as if I'm some sort of parasite or disease," Miyuki rested her chin in the palm of her right hand, her arm propped up on her leg.

"I'm watching you, Hayami. If you so much as hurt my brother in any way, shape, or form, I will be forced to act upon what I think is right," Yukio frowned. He looked down, noticing ice slowly forming around the girl before him.

"Is that a threat, Mister Okumura?"

"Maybe it is."

"Now that I know you can and _have_ , in fact, killed an innocent, I think you should stay away from my brother. He doesn't need your influence," Yukio stood up, fixing his glasses once he did so.

Miyuki was silent. She knew he wasn't wrong. It's exactly why she hadn't gotten close to anyone in years. She didn't want them to think she was a monster.

She knew it was for the best...

But why did it hurt so much to hear it?


	15. Chapter 15 (Sorry It’s Late)

**Chapter 15**

Miyuki sat in the training area with Yukio in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as the brunette silently observed her.

"So am I going to train or not?" the Yuki-Onna asked sarcastically. Yukio sighed.

"I doubt there's anything I can actually teach you since you seem to know everything," he stood up.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Miyuki frowned. Yukio shrugged.

"You know how you usually train. Do whatever you think will help you," he said. Miyuki rolled her eyes. She sighed as she got to work training.

Miyuki decided that the best way to train would be to try and develop new powers. She had learned that Yuki-Onna's abilities consisted of controlling ice, mist transformation, body temperature moderation, fear inducement, and levitation. Of the five, Miyuki had only been capable of accomplishing three.

"Levitation and mist transformation..." she mumbled. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes and concentrating. She thought that meditation might help her. While she worked, she still listened to the conversation Yukio and Shura were having.

"You look all gloomy as usual. You keep hanging on to that stress and you're going to get an ulcer," Shura joked when Yukio walked over to her.

"And who's fault would that be?" the brunette rolled his eyes. Shura smirked.

"I got an idea Mister Four-eyed Chicken. How about we take the edge off; exorcist style?" she proposed.

"Pass."

"Holy crap, that was fast."

"You're so antisocial. Remember the days when we used to bet each other lunches off these matches?" Shura asked. Yukio paused. Miyuki could only guess he was thinking of simpler times.

After a minute of silence, the brunette spoke, "Fine. If I win, you have to stop calling me chicken." Miyuki peeked open one eye, watching Yukio as he approached one of the batting cages. Shura's smug smile also caught her attention.

"You're on. If I win you buy me lunch," the swordswoman said, following her young coworker to the cages. She stood in the one to the left of Yukio. Miyuki had forgotten about trying to clear her mind or whatever she thought she could accomplish. Her subjects of interest stood in the batting cages. She stood up to better observe them.

" _You have selected hard mode,"_ the automated voice said. Just like that, they were off.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Rin said, standing beside Miyuki. The Yuki-Onna couldn't help but think of Yukio's words. She didn't want to make things worse between her and either of the brothers. She simply nodded at Rin's statement.

"Get back to work, Flame Boy!" Shura shouted, making Rin flinch. Miyuki rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"You, too, Frosty," Shura added. The raven-haired teen sighed as she turned around. She glanced over for a second and caught Rin's eye. It wasn't intentional but she had to force herself away.

Miyuki had the feeling Yukio wasn't playing games when he had threatened her. She wanted to uphold her end of the bargain and keep contact with Rin to a minimum. Rin's companionship meant a lot to her, but she had to distance herself in order for him to get stronger. He needed to focus and she was an unwanted distraction.

' _It's for the best,_ ' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a blue light burned behind her. She instinctively tried to jump away, but it was too late.

Miyuki widened her eyes when she felt her clothes, or the lack thereof, on her body. She looked over with a shocked expression, Yukio and Shura doing the same. A great heat rose up in Miyuki's cheeks and her face turned red.

"What did you do to us, Rin?" Yukio asked, glaring at his little brother. Rin shrunk a little.

"Uh..." he paused. His eyes shifted over to where Miyuki had once been, finding that she was no longer there, but a little pile of ash took her place. His eyes widened.

"Oh, God...I just killed Miyuki!" he exclaimed. Yukio facepalmed as he grabbed his jacket which, thankfully, had been preserved.

"I'm right here, dumbass," Miyuki said. Rin looked for the source of the voice but found nothing. He paused.

"She's a ghost!" he cried. Shura looked past him after hitting him in the head and bringing him back down to Earth.

"Look, idiot," she pointed, "Frosty's gotten herself a new power." Miyuki was barely visible, most of her body had turned to a thin mist that floated around her. When the Yuki-Onna realized this, she was ecstatic. She smiled from ear to ear as she hugged Rin, returning to her normal form.

"Uh, Miyuki...?"

"Huh?"

"You're still...um..." Miyuki cocked an eyebrow before realization hit her...

She was now visible.

"C-Crap!" she shouted before turning tomato red. She let go of Rin, who also had a bit of a blush going on, and covered herself with a blanket of ice.

"Nice going," Shura laughed.

"You're naked, too," Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

Shura shrugged, "Indeed I am." Miyuki rolled her eyes. Her attention was brought back to Rin as he handed her his uniform's jacket.

"Sorry...I'm still trying to control my flames...You're not hurt, are you?" the boy asked. Miyuki, still red in the face, shook her head. She returned Rin's goofy grin with a small smile.

"Alright, let's go, Frosty. You need clothes," Shura said, grabbing Miyuki's arm and pulling her away. Miyuki's blush deepened. She couldn't help but smile as Shura walked her back to her dorm.

 **The Next Day...**

Miyuki sat on top of a table as she watched Rin and Kamiki clean. She had a sucker which she rolled in her mouth.

"You could help, you know?" Kamiki spat. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"I'd rather not. You're doing such a good job and I wouldn't want to mess that up," she said purely out of spite. The girl had gotten on her nerves so many times and this was merely payback.

"Ugh. Whatever," Kamiki rolled her eyes and continued to sweep. A smile played at Miyuki's lips as she felt the satisfaction of winning the argument.

"Whatcha doing?"

Miyuki shifted her gaze towards the students that entered the room. Suguro, Shima, and Shiemi walked in.

"What does it look like? We're cleaning up," Kamiki said. She stopped sweeping for a second to shoot Miyuki a look.

"At least, most of us are," she spat. Miyuki took her sucker out of her mouth, lazily grabbing the stick with her forefinger and middle finger.

"I'm monitoring the situation, Polka Brow," she said. Kamiki glared daggers at Miyuki, whose smile grew.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading to class, now?" Rin asked.

"What? Didn't you get the e-mail?" Shima asked. Miyuki cocked an eyebrow and crossed her legs so that one sat over the other. She took out her phone and read the e-mail. She didn't get far, as a familiar presence forced her attention away from the device.

"I sent it to ever exorcist in our region. I'm afraid it's an emergency."

"Mephisto..." Miyuki noticed the demon's serious tone and expression, a rare sight.

"Why'd you send it to us? We're only exwire's," Shima questioned.

"I believe the situation is so dire that even you're needed," Mephisto said. Shima blankley stared at him, confusion still imminent on his face.

"A type of demon named Gufu has managed to infiltrate the academy. Sir Pheles' protection barrier is supposed to repel any demon, mid-level or higher. We have to figure out how it got in," Yukio said. Miyuki made eye contact with Mephisto. Did her seriously just let something break into his school?

"A demon can only circumvent the barrier in one of two ways. Either the barrier has a tear in it somewhere...or someone inside the academy let it in," the demon said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes.

"Why would someone do that?" Suguro asked.

"No idea. I've asked the instructors to investigate the Gufu's whereabouts. However, I'd like you exwires to personally conduct an inspection of the barrier," Mephisto explained. The class nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Mephisto nodded with a smile before turning around and leaving, the Cram Class following behind him.

"Not you," Miyuki turned around as she heard Yukio speak. She raised an eyebrow as Rin was grabbed by his collar.

"You're coming with me for more training," Yukio began to drag his brother away from the group.

"W-Wait! What about Miyuki?" he stuttered. The look that Yukio gave Miyuki was colder than normal.

"Hayami can do as she pleases. I don't care," he said. Miyuki narrowed her eyes as she watched the brother's go. She unconsciously bit into her sucker with such force that it broke. She sighed through her nostrils.

"What did you do to get on Okumura's bad side?" Shima asked, the whole class having just witnessed the interaction. Miyuki scoffed before continuing to walk behind Mephisto.

' _Uptight jerk.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You want to know my birthday?" Miyuki cocked an eyebrow at Shima's question.

"Yeah, come on! Just play along, Miyuki," the pinkette grinned. Miyuki rolled her eyes. After a short pause and mental debate, she sighed, caving in to the idiot boy. Exactly how much harm could be done?

"Fine. It's December sixteenth," Miyuki crossed her arms. Shima scribbled something down into his notepad.

"Blood type?" he asked.

"A?" Miyuki was unsure of her answer but went with it. Shima took a second to write before smiling and rereading his notes.

"Sagittarius, blood type A...According to my calculations, you're ambitious, honest, and alluring!" the boy beamed. Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Maybe this _was_ woth it.

"You have a cold and truthful exterior with a soft but self-conscious interior. Some of your more negative traits include secrecy, jealousy, and anti-social tendencies," Shima continued. Miyuki felt a smile form on her lips before she let out a short, breathy, laugh. That short laugh turned into full on giggling.

"Close enough, Shima," she chuckles. Shima grinned, not moving from his sport in front of her.

"You made the Ice Queen laugh," Suguro elbowed Shima as he entered the classroom and passed by to walk to his desk. Miyuki shot him a glare. In doing so, she saw Rin observing the situation from the other side of the room. They made eye contact for a second before Miyuki abruptly turned away.

Miyuki had been avoiding Rin. It wasn't that she didn't like him or anything, but his brother _did_ threaten her. She narrowed her eyes sadly at the thought. Her mind was forced out of her thoughts when Shiemi squealed. She spun around to see her standing next to the chalkboard.

"Kamiki's birthday is coming up!" she said. Miyuki facepalmed.

"Your sense of urgency surprises me," she sighed before flopping down into her chair. Shiemi called everyone up to the front of the room. Miyuki did as told and sat down on the other side of Suguro.

"We're throwing a surprise party for Kamiki!" Shiemi blurted out. Miyuki paused. Of course, it was that simple...

"Of all the people why do we have to celebrate _her_?" Suguro spat. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Everyone deserves to be appreciated and a celebration of life is a simple say to do so," she said. Suguro frowned at her words.

"Now tell me..." Miyuki rested her chin in her palm, "What happens at a birthday party?"

"What?!"

"Are you serious?"

The class seemed surprised that Miyuki would ask that. She shrugged, not seeing the big deal in her question.

"What did I say?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't remember what happens at a party?!" Rin shouted. Miyuki paused then shook her head.

"Never had one," she said simply. Konekomaru gave her a quizzical look.

"Didn't you have parties when you were little?" he asked. Miyuki shook her head once again.

"The orphanage I lived in would throw them but they were very simple since they didn't get much money for that sort of thing. The only one I can remember had a small cake and paper cut-outs made by the other kids," she said. It was silent. Everyone took in the words she spoke.

"That's right...you didn't have anyone to celebrate with," Rin muttered. Suguro hit him in the back of his head.

"Idiot, you don't just say that out loud!" he reprimanded. Miyuki sighed.

"It's fine. I mean, he's not wrong. I ran away from the orphanage and had to live on the streets, so it wasn't like there was much for me to use in the sense that it would even seem like a party, not to mention the fact that I was the only one," she explained. The cram class nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"But throwing a surprise party for Kamiki is a good idea, Shiemi," she smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Shiemi nodded before turning around to face the board.

"Everyone will be assigned a task," she said.

"There's food, decorations, cake, presents..." Rin listed what he could remember. Miyuki began to tune out the situation when the rest of the class tried to figure out what they needed to do for the party. She looked towards the date written on the chalkboard.

' _September twenty-seventh...'_ she narrowed her eyes. Her thought was put on hold when Suguro pointed towards her.

"Miyuki, you're in charge of decorations," said the boy with two-toned hair. Miyuki raised an eyebrow before accepting.

"Sure, but I have to do something, first. I'll be back," she said. Suguro nodded. Miyuki walked out of the classroom and began making her way to the office of someone she didn't want to talk to...but she needed to.

"I'm here," she said as she walked into Mephisto's office. The demon smirked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mephisto asked in his usual cheery attitude.

"I need Mika's cell number," Miyuki said. Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"That's not information I can just give out," he said with a sly smile. Miyuki crossed her arms.

"You still have it, then?" she asked. Mephisto paused, narrowing his eyes.

"Your observation skills still astound me," he said, grabbing his phone from on top of his desk. After a few buttons were pressed and Mephisto scribbled something onto a slip of paper, Miyuki was given Mika's phone number. She grabbed the paper and nodded.

"Thanks," she turned around and headed for the doors. She was about a foot away from them when Mephisto called to her.

"Oh, and sister?"

Miyuki gave him an over the shoulder glance.

"Do you know where your loyalties lie? I'm sure father would like to know what path you decided to follow," the demon said. Miyuki paused. She was silent for a minute, simply glaring at Mephisto. She turned around without saying a word and approached the doors. She grabbed the handle but didn't open it. Mephisto quirked an eyebrow at her hesitance.

"I am not your sister and I never was," she spat before finally opening the doors and exiting the room. Mephisto's smile never faltered. He let out a light chuckle.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

 **Later...**

Miyuki walked out of the party store holding a few bags. She was walking towards a small café that was right across the street. There weren't many people inside but the few that were there had their undivided attention focused on their computers in front of them. Miyuki walked inside and grabbed a booth.

A few minutes after she sat down, a lady came by, took her order, then left. She came back with a cup of coffee. The Yuki-Onna heard the door open and she smiled to herself, taking a sip of her hot beverage. The approaching footsteps told her all she needed to know.

"Why the hell did you call me?"

"I wanted to talk."

Mika huffed as she plopped down into the booth. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, studying the raven-haired girl before her. After a moment of silence, she put her arms up on the back of the booth.

"Well...start talking then," she said. Miyuki gave her a soft smile.

"I want to start over," she said calmly. Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she chuckled, "After everything, you wanna just forgive and forget?"

Miyuki shook her head, "I'm not asking for you to forgive me or forget Isaki."

"Then what? What are you wanting me to do?" Mika gave her a spiteful look. Miyuki sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I just want you to see that I've changed and-if you wanted to-maybe see if we could be friends again," she said, digging some money out of her pocket. Mika scoffed.

"You can't buy-" "I'm paying for my coffee," Miyuki deadpanned. She stood up and put the money on the table.

"Mika," she smiled.

"Happy birthday."

Mika's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She turned her head to face Miyuki but the raven-haired teen was already gone. Instead, Mika found a box wrapped in red paper and a bow. She warily took the box and began to unwrap it. When she opened it, she found a switchblade. To any normal person, it might have seemed like an unusual gift, but it was perfect for Mika.

She always liked to protect people. While that principle may have been lost to her when she started seeking revenge on Miyuki, deep down she still wanted to be that strong figure.

The six-inch switchblade that Mika was gifted was black with a blood-red dragon winding around the handle. Where the mouth of the dragon stopped the blade began, making it seem like it came out of the dragon's mouth. The eye of the dragon was a red pyrope garnet gemstone. After Mika admired the knife, she noticed a note inside the box.

' _I can't apologize enough for the trouble I've caused you. I hope that one day we can work things out.'_

"Yuki..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It had only been a few days since the Cram Class began to plan the party for Kamiki. Miyuki had done her part and bought the supplies. Konekomaru and Rin were baking the cake, Shima was figuring out what to buy the fiesty teen, and Suguro and Shiemi were in charge of decorating. Everything was going decently smooth other than the fact that Kamiki was starting to catch on. She had seen Miyuki walk into the grocery store.

"I thought you only ate junk food?" the polka-browed girl asked. Miyuki shrugged as she put a sucker in her mouth.

"Rin said he'd cook me something. I'm buying ingredients," she lied. Kamiki stared at her for a moment before shaking her suspicion off and continuing her walk.

After that encounter, she hadn't run into Kamiki. That was until Shima ws forced to tell her what was happening.

"I swear it was an accident!" he cried as Kamiki glared at everyone in the classroom. She frowned.

"Nice job, dumb ass. Way to go," Suguro grumbled. Miyuki, who was sitting on the desk behind him, kicked the back of his head. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her.

"But...I don't get it. Why are you mad?" Rin asked. Kamiki turned her nose up.

"You hang me out to dry like this? Well, I'm not gonna let you get away with it!" she snapped. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"The princess is unsatisfied," she muttered, receiving an ironically cold stare from Kamiki.

"You're using me as an excuse so you all can have fun!" she crossed her arms. Paku, who had been caught alongside Shima, approached her friend.

"Izumo, you should be happy. This is for you," she tried to calm Kamiki down.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I said we should throw you a birthday party and I wanted it to be a surprise..." Shiemi looked disappointed. Miyuki narrowed her eyes at Kamiki.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Moriyama put a lot of hard work into making you happy so what's with the attitude?" Suguro asked.

"I'm just saying it's unfair is all! All these months go by and _now_ you want to throw a party for me? How unfair is that?! What about everyone else's birthdays? How many have we skipped since the first day of class, huh?" the class gasped. Miyuki knew the brat was right.

The Yuki-Onna was the oldest one in the class, so it's not like she had any milestones coming up. She was a grade ahead but since she dropped out of actual highschool classes, she didn't deem a party as neccessary. Kamiki went on to prove her point.

"If you want to throw a party, let's do it right and celebrate everyone's birthday," she said. A lightbulb went off in Miyuki's head. She thought for a moment.

' _Yeah...Maybe that'll work...'_

 _"_ You know...that's not a bad idea," Miyuki muttered. Everyone turned to her. Kamiki raised an eyebrow. Rin grinned.

"If the Ice Queen's in, I am, too!" he said. Miyuki rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face. Suguro and Shiemi were already getting a headache just thinking about all the work.

"Man...This is gonna be a real pain in the ass..." Suguro grumbled.

"Then let's get to work," Shima said. All the students began to file out of the classroom to try and prepare the party. Miyuki trailed behind in the back, typing away on her phone with excitement. She put her phone back in her pocket and let a small smile shine on her face. This wasn't going to fix everything, but, just maybe, it'll patch up something small.

 **...**

The day had come. Miyuki and the others stood in a decorated room in the boy's dormitory. It might have been a study or something but it was emptied. Everything from the banner to the cake was proof that, when they put their minds to it, the teens could accomplish it. They even got Yukio to show up. Miyuki aproached the blonde who started the whole thing.

"This was a good idea Shiemi," she said. Shiemi smiled.

"Thanks, Miu," she softly giggled. Miyuki faced forward, eyes trained on the entrance.

"You've been watching the door this whole time...Are you expecting someone?" Yukio asked. Miyuki sighed.

"I wouldn't exactly call it expecting...More like hoping," she said. Shiemi leaned forward a bit, studying her friend's face.

"Who is it?" she asked. Miyuki hesitated. She bit her lip before pushing off the wall.

"I need some air."

The Yuki-Onna let out a long sigh as she exited the room. The happy chatter of her classmates leaked through the door, making a somber smile form on her face. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it. No messages or calls...

"Why do I have to be such a screw-up?" Miyuki mumbled as she ran a hand through her dark hair. She put her back against the wall and slid down. The doors had shut so now it was quiet, leaving the girl to her thoughts. She held her legs close to her chest with her linked arms.

"I don't think anyone can really answer that."

Miyuki's head snapped up. She widened her eyes when she saw Mika standing in front of her.

"You actually came?" she raised an eyebrow. Mika clicked her tongue.

"Would have been here earlier but Mephisto decided to have a chat with me. Damn, that demon does not know when to shut up," she shook her head. Miyuki sighed, lips twisting into a smile.

"Why did you come?" she asked. Mika paused, a pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Because you invited me, dumbass!" she snapped. "That and...I think I'm starting to believe that you saw Isaki."

"Really?" Miyuki gave her a shocked stare.

"It's mostly because I saw her in my sleep last night. It was like when she died. I saw her in my dreams for about a year and then she just disappeared. Now, it's like she's trying to tell me something but I always wake up before she can. Right after that, you called me," Mika looked very confused.

"I was never one to believe in ghosts or superstitions or whatever you want to call that crap but now...I-I think it's a sign," she said the last sentence quietly. Miyuki stood up and pulled Mika into a hug. The brunette widened her eyes.

"I really miss our friendship. I was hoping this party could help mend what I broke...Or, at least, put some tape on it until you're ready to rebuild it," Miyuki explained. Mika's tension was suddenly gone. She sank into Miyuki's arms.

"In all honesty...I missed our friendship, too..."

"Hey, Ice Queen! We're starting presents!"

Rin froze when he saw Mika.

"What is she doing here?" he snarled. Miyuki smiled, taking Mika's hand.

"She's not a threat, Rin," she said, walking in the room. Mika hesitated, pulling Miyuki back a bit. With a slight tug, the raven-haired girl managed to get the brunette into the room. No one seemed to notice at first but then Rin bust back into the room, announcing that present were going to be opened. Everyone looked to the front of the room, eyes falling on Mika.

"Uh...Hayami?" Shima slowly approached her. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Everything's fine. She's here for the party," she said calmly. Mika stepped forward.

"And to apologize..."

Miyuki's eyebrow peaked as she watched Mika twiddle her thumbs.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...I wasn't...I wasn't myself," the swordswoman explained. She took a shaky breath before lifting her head up.

"I hope you can forgive me," she scanned the room, meeting many eyes. Then, she faced Miyuki. The Yuki-Onna took her hand.

"I already have," she smiled. Rin tapped Miyuki on the back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but can we start opening presents?" he asked hurriedly. Miyuki shot him a glare and Mika giggled. Bother girls felt weird hearing it. It had been so long since either of them heard the other laugh. They smiled.

"Alright, Rin. Let's open some presents," Miyuki said. Rin gave her a goofy grin.

With that, the teens began to open their presents. They drew lots and the number they picked correlated with their present. Mika sat off to the side with Miyuki. The silence between them was awkward but somewhat comfortable.

"Thanks for the knife," Mika muttered. Miyuki smiled.

"You're welcome. Figured it fit your personality," she crossed her arms and put her back against the wall. Rin ran over with a box.

"Miyuki, your turn!" he grinned. Miyuki sighed and shook her head before taking the box Rin held out to her. The class had settled on doing a Secret Santa type gift exchange, even though it wasn't christmas. The idea was that you didn't know who got you your gift until they hand it to you. It had blue wrapping paper around it and a white bow placed on top. Miyuki shook the box and raised an eyebrow.

"Rin, if this is-" "Just open it, Ice Queen!" Suguro shouted. Miyuki shot him a look. Rin bounced a little as he waited for her reaction. As Miyuki unwrapped the box, her well-trained nose picked up the scent of sweets. Her eyes lit up as she ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper. Her tail swished behind her happily.

"Rin..."

Rin froze. His spine straightened itself at her tone. He watched as she rummaged through the delicious treats; candy, cookies, etc.

"D-Do you not like it?" Rin felt a lump form in his throat. Miyuki looked up, showing him her glistening eyes and fanged grin.

"I love it," she said before wrapping her arms around Rin. He widened his eyes in shock as she practically squeezed the life out of him.

"I-I'm glad," Rin wheezed as Miyuki let go of him.

"Does she seriously get that excited over food?" Kamiki asked Mika. Miyuki glared at her. The room got a little colder. Mika laughed nervously

"At the church, we used to get visits from the man down the street who owned a candy shop. He'd bring in stuff for us before he made his donations to the church. I remember how you used to trade stuff with the other kids," a smile spread across her face, "One winter, you went a whole week without a pillow or a blanket just for some pocky."

Miyuki smiled softly, "Ironically, the old hag didn't find out until I got a cold." Mika snorted, attempting to hold back laughter. There was a pause and then the two girls busted out laughing. Rin smiled as he continued to hand out gifts. This was the happiest he had ever seen the Yuki-Onna. Her smile looked good on her...

 **-_-**

 **Hey, everyone! I'm trying to keep on schedule but with the holidays, it's been a little hectic around my house. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and get ready for next week. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, loves!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Miyuki sighed as she sat on the roof of the boy's dormitory. The party was still happening downstairs but Mika had left so she didn't really see any reason to stay. Thoughts of the day's events filled her head as the cool October's air blew around her. Her hair wrestled with the wind, moving around her face like vultures swarming prey.

Miyuki knew that if she was the right age, she'd probably be walking to the store for a bottle of wine or something. Hell, maybe she'd get some anyway. She could just use her powers to-No...Her top priority should be getting herself together. She had already abandoned her mission, so she had to act good, right? Her eyes narrowed at the thought. Her directive; capture Rin and bring him back to Gehenna. That was why she was here in the first place...Part of her wished she had stayed or just never unlocked her demon heart. Once upon a time, she was jealous of Amaimon's Assiah visiting privilege. She couldn't help but smirk as Amaimon's pain and shock-ridden face flashed into her mind.

' _Look where that got him,'_ she closed her eyes. She didn't know where the cone-headed freak was. Was he dead? What happens after death? Is it different for demons? It's gotta be...

All the questions gave the Yuki-Onna a headache. She took a deep breath, the cool air filling her lungs. The cold never bothered her but something about tonight made her uneasy.

"It's kind of cold...Are you sure you should be out here?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, opening her eyes. She knew who was approaching so she didn't bother looking. Rin walked over, standing next to her as he studied her thoughtful facial expression.

"Are you really going to ask me that?" a smile played at her lips. Rin chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess it is kind of stupid...considering...Ya'know," he scratched the base of his neck. Miyuki kept staring at the sky as he sat down next to her.

"Why are you out here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

The boy next to her shrugged, "I could ask you the same thing." He looked up at the starry night sky with her as the silence grew. Her eyes flickered between him and the scenery. After a moment, she let out an exasperated sigh.

She pointed towards a group of stars, "I think that one is Aquarius." Rin raised an eyebrow as he followed her line of sight and connected the stars like a puzzle. He creased his eyebrows.

"I don't see it," he pouted, squinting. Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know what Aquarius looks like?" she asked, giggling lightly. The boy next to her paused.

"It's...It's the crab, right?" he asked. Miyuki was silent, worrying Rin. His fears flew away when she burst into a laughing fit.

"Seriously?" she gasped as she whipped a tear from her eye.

"Astrology isn't really my thing," Rin shrugged. Miyuki bit her tongue as she shook her head.

"It's astronomy and I can tell," she snorted. Rin tried to frown but realized he couldn't so he simply smirked. He moved his gaze to Miyuki as she used her elbows to prop her up. He was caught off guard when she returned his stare.

"You never answered my question. Why did you come up here?" she asked. Rin couldn't remember why he wanted to come to the roof. He didn't think he even had an excuse.

"I just thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to," he made one up. Miyuki sighed through her nostrils.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Rin's eyes narrowed at her lie. She was usually good at it but for some reason, Rin always saw through her. The Yuki-Onna scoffed at his scepticism.

"Seriously, Rin. I'm fine..." she sighed as she closed her eyes and laid back down. This time, the boy next to her followed her actions and also began to lay back.

"I've been wanting to ask you something," he sounded somewhat uncertain as he glanced towards Miyuki.

The scarlet-eyed girl kept looking at the stars, hoping to avoid his gaze for as long as possible. "Shoot."

"Back when we were finishing off Amaimon...He called out to you. It was like he _knew_ you," he hesitatnly explained. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows, remembering Amaimon's face as it contorted with rage then disappeared. It almost made her laugh but more pressing matters drew her back to the here and now.

' _He...He deserves to know that much...'_ she closed her eyes, knowing all too well that this conversation was going to end badly. Might as well be honest...

"It's because he does," she spoke quietly, almost in a sombre whisper.

Rin's azure eyes grew wide. His jaw dropped as he sat up with lightning-fast reflexes. "Seriously?!"

"When I first found out about my powers, Amaimon showed up. He trained me, basically," Miyuki understood that she wouldn't and shouldn't keep secrets anymore. Too much had happened and doing so was getting harder and harder. She wished the setting was a bit more appropriate, though. Rin had gone silent as he clenched his fist.

"Did you help him?" he asked through ground teeth. "At any point did you help Amaimon hurt people?" Miyuki's eyes opened slowly at his questioning. She kept them narrowed as she took a deep, steady breath.

"No," Miyuki's voice cracked, causing her to wince. She quickly sat up and turned to Rin, who had furrowed his eyebrows when she very clearly lied to him for the second time in a mere five minutes.

"I promise, I didn't know he was going to attack!" the raven-haired girl pleaded tearfully. Her head dropped as she put her hands on her knees. The black veil made of her hair shielded her tears from the world but Rin knew they were there. They were falling onto the sidewalk, after all.

"I-I thought he was just going to-" "Stop," his tone told her that he wasn't simply asking her to quit speaking. She braced herself for karma to hit her like a train. Her expectation was for the countless lies she'd told to come back and bite her in the ass. However, instead of Rin's wrath, she got a hand on her shoulder. Everything was silent for a moment. Not peaceful, not hostile, just quiet. An empty nothingness lingered in the air.

"Remember when I was arguing with you over going into the classroom?" Rin asked softly. Miyuki nodded slowly, not wanting to face him.

"You never finished your sentence," she sniffled. Another breeze blew through and Rin could see Miyuki's teary, ruby eyes through the dark tresses that the wind brushed aside. They lock on to his azure irises with a hesitant discomfort. She was waiting for him to snap and lash out at her but it never came. He simply sighed. Wanting to say something and needing to say it are two different things but they felt the same to him at that moment.

"I was going to say that you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever met," his words hit the girl like a bus. She stopped breathing and became very still. Her heart dropped and butterflies began to run rampant in her stomach, the delicate creatures trying to eat their way out of her. She stayed still for a long while, ice forming under for body and slowly freezing over the roof. Rin noticed this and started to speak again whilst he kept his eyes on the growing ice spikes.

"I meant everything I said and I still do," he gently lifted up Miyuki's head with one hand and moved her hair out of her face with the other. Her eyes were glistening and not just because of the moisture from her tears. The Yuki-Onna's mind raced, mostly with thoughts of what she was sent to Assiah to do. He couldn't know about that. What would he think? He would hate her, most likely. She decided it was best to push him away. Push him away and throw away everything he made her feel. This was the first time in years that she had really felt human but it wasn't meant to be.

Rin could pass off as a normal teenaged boy. He was so positive and caring that it was hard to even think about his relation to Satan without picturing his fanged grin. Being born in Assiah and raised as a normal human wasn't something Miyuki experienced entirely but he had. He was gifted with a family, a chance to go to school and even the chance to make friends. She was tortured, hounded with lessons on how to become what her mother failed to be and was stripped from the closest thing she had to family. Until she met Rin, all of this was normal. Now, normal was watching her classmates get into trouble for their antics or wondering when Satan was going to come and kill her for disobeying him. It was only a matter of time and when it happens, she needs to be as far from Rin as possible. Emotionally and physically. He couldn't get any closer.

 _"_ Stop..." she warned. The ice around the two spread faster, Miyuki's hair rising into the air as a deadly aura surrounded her. She furrowed her eyebrows as hot, painful tears fell down her cheeks. She tried to tell herself that her friend was making fun of her or even lying to her in order to gain some sort of control, thinking it would ease some of the pain. Deep down, she knew Rin wouldn't do any of it but it helped to think he might.

"I don't need you to tell me what kind of person I am. You think you've got me figured out?" she snapped with a very sudden sense of hostility. Rin narrowed his eyes as she gave him a steely-eyed look and bared her sharp canine teeth. She did her best to hide her fear but he already thought he had figured out her problem. How the hell was he able to read her like an open book?!

"You don't have to be afraid of letting people into your life. You won't get hurt...at least not by me," he grabbed her icy hands, holding them up between them at chest-level. She flinched, ruby irises unmoving as they stared at their interlocked fingers. Her eye twitched when she snapped out of the trance he put her in.

With no hesitation, the Yuki-Onna ripped herself away from the dark-haired boy, "Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not stupid."

" _You_ are Hayami Miyuki and you're are amazing," his voice was confident now, more sincere than before. Miyuki's vein popped out of her forehead at how sure he was of himself. She needed to push him away before he got hurt. The thing was, he had figured out what she was trying to do. He knew what she herself denied and for a second, she let it slip.

"Rin, please...Don't..." she pleaded in a hushed tone. Right after the words left her mouth, she found her resolve and put her icy heart back in its shell. "You don't even know who I am." That set Rin off.

"Did you not hear me?! I said you're amazing, whether you've helped Amaimon or not. That doesn't make you a bad person!" the azure-eyed teen raised his voice. Miyuki stood up, the ice that she had summoned turning into a winter storm. Her power caused a cold wind to blow by and pick up loose snow and ice chips. She had had enough. Her nails dug her nails into her hands, creating crescent indentions in her skin. Scarlet orbs burned with a fire fueled by pure rage and a deadly amount of annoyance.

"I'M NOT A _PERSON_ , OKUMURA!"

The whole roof was iced over completely by now and the sudden drop in temperature hit Rin. Miyuki clutched her head in her hands and contorted her face in pain while simultaneously creating another layer of snow on top of the preexisting one. She needed a release, so she forced it all out. Her palms faced the sky, forcing the large spikes of ice to pierce the clouds that lingered in the dark, night sky.

"I'm not a person, I'm a demon and I've done things your tiny brain couldn't possibly think of!" her chest rose and fell in a somewhat primal way, making her rage more terrifying than before. The two ice blasts in the sky hit each other and broke apart on impact, creating small shards which fell back to the ground with a glistening grace. Rin's eyes widened whilst he stared at the sleet his classmate had made. It sparkled with the help of the moonlight as it fell back down next to her trembling figure.

"You still deserve to be happy," his words were practically dripping with sympathy. She glared at him for a second before letting her arms fall limp at her side. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyelids gently lowered. Eyes now narrowed, the Yuki-Onna allowed herself to calm down, thus ending the small snowstorm she created. All that was left was the sleet which fell around her and Rin.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand...Happiness isn't an option for someone like me," Miyuki wanted to spit the venom-infused words at him but it only came out as a broken mumble. Rin huffed, furrowing his eyebrows a bit.

" _Or_ , you think that happiness isn't something you deserve. Miyuki, you're one of the strongest people I know. Don't start acting like you're scared of something," the demon spawn pleaded with the other. They were both too stubborn to back down and they knew it. The scarlet-eyed girl shook her head and looked to the ground.

"This isn't about me being scared or thinking I don't deserve to be happy. J-Just forget this talk ever happened and things can go back to normal," she sighed once again before looking Rin directly in the eyes. He frowned at her lack of explanation. She wanted him to disregard his feelings? Like hell.

"Miyuki, I'm not going anywhere or forgetting anything." She was clearly not going to give him any answers so he needed to man up and take control. His feelings mattered and so does she, that was his message. He stood up and stepped towards Miyuki's tall figure, determined to change her belief. As he placed his foot down to move closer to her, it came in contact with the ice she had layer the roof with. Unfortunately, he didn't expect it to be so...icy.

In other words, he slipped.

Because of his hilarious demonstration of how gravity works, his arms began to flail about in an attempt to grab something stationary. His fingers curled around the closest thing to him. Miyuki. Instead of being able to pull himself upright, he simply pulled his anchor down with him. The good news is that she broke his fall. The bad news...is that she broke his fall.

"Idiot," Miyuki spat. Rin raised a dark eyebrow. It took him a moment to process that grabbed on to the tall girl and pulled her down with him. She was now lying underneath him, pinned between him and the frosty roof. Their limbs were tangled together and his body was sitting right on top of hers, unmoving. Her cheeks were bright pink but the frown she wore was contradictory to her flustered state.

"Sorry," Rin apologized, voice a bit muffled. Miyuki looked down with narrowed eyes to see that his face was buried in her abdomen. She sighed.

"Get up," the teen demanded. Rin pushed himself up and untangled his legs from hers, doing as he was told. However, just before he went to stand, he stopped and stared down at the Yuki-Onna's flustered face. His eyes were wide, as if he was stunned by something. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I said get up."

"Miyuki..." his voice was quiet and hushed. He was so close. Why? Wasn't he supposed to be getting farther away? _Why? Why? Why?_

 _'Get away from me! You're not safe! Rin, go away!'_ Miyuki screamed inside of her mind. She wanted to shout the words at the boy but found that nothing would come out of her dried out throat. She couldn't say anything but her teary eyes told Rin all he needed to know. Her mind was racing. All of her thoughts were swarming through her head like a hive of bees. Doubts, certainties, desires, et cetera. He couldn't _possibly_ know what he was doing to her, that he had brought her to tears with a simple look and the uttering of her name.

"I know what's scaring you and I can protect you," Rin muttered before letting it go quiet again. Due to their closeness, Miyuki could feel his breath tickle her eyelashes. He seemed to have manned up in mere seconds, almost becoming a different person. That person was making Miyuki's mind and body malfunction. She felt paralyzed and trapped inside her own cage of a mind. Rin didn't have the key but he was trying to pry the bars open. Slowly, his attempts paid off.

"Stop talking...please..." she pleaded, a single tear rolling down the side of her face. She was cracking.

"You don't have to be afraid." This was the quietest Rin had been all evening. He shuffled to his feet, pulling Miyuki up with him. His hands were left on hers. Why did he look so sure of himself?

"You can't protect me so stop trying," she tried to appeal to him once more. This time, her tears fell down without hesitation. Rin's vibrantly blue eyes glistened with an emotion neither of them knew the name of. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing but he knew one thing was for certain. She was scared and he could protect her.

"I will and I can," he insisted with a frown as he stared at the Yuki-Onna. She bit her lip, now more confused than ever. His left hand raised up until it cupped her face gently. The reassuring smile he gave her had no effect. She breathed out shakily.

"Quit acting like you know what happens in my brain! You'll get hurt if you keep this up," Miyuki hissed as her dark eyebrows furrowed. She sank her fang into her lip in a poor attempt at keeping the tears at bay. It didn't work. They flowed like the raging sea and her mental state didn't help.

"Just tell me what you're so afraid of," mumbled the raven-haired boy who was still standing fairly close to her. His irises burned with determination as he stared at the girl. When he received no answer, he sighed. His head dropped for a moment.

"I never intended on hurting anyone," Miyuki mumbled softly. Rin's eyebrows creased as he studied her shaking form. Her white tail was now freely swishing behind her. It too seemed to convey her confused emotions, swaying to one side only to quickly move to the other before slowly retreating back with uncertainty. She remembered the conversation they had on the beach that night. The place which her mind went to during that time wasn't somewhere she'd want to visit again. Back then, there were many questions she didn't have answers to. Now she did. Did they satisfy her, though?

"You've stuck with me since the beginning and you understand me more than any of our friends. I guess its because of our blood but I felt like we connected," Rin admitted. Miyuki's heart sank at his words and her eyes narrowed sadly. If only it was that easy.

"You don't know what you're doing," she warned. Her powers were so out of control that, due to her complex emotions, she unconsciously changed the weather. Layer upon layer of snow and ice built up around them. Neither of them mentioned it. It sort of added to the atmosphere, although Rin's lips were starting to turn blue. Whether it was the cold or not, his heart was hurting. The thing was, it took him this long to figure out why it got worse when he looked at the crying face of the girl before him. Why every time she was in pain, he got worried or why every time she walked into the room, he smiled at her. Why she meant so much to him...

"But I do," he looked down at something on her face for a split second before staring back into her scarlet eyes. To her, it felt like his blue flames had scorched her skin, burning her insides. There was no time for her to react. It was happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He was closing the distance between them. He was getting _closer_.

"Rin, wait, I-!" Events played out a bit quicker than she liked but it didnt surprise her as much as how bold Rin was being. He was kissing her. _What the hell_?! She disn't know what to think. The way his lips moulded with hers made the Yuki-Onna feel nothing but pure bliss. She was being soothed, almost lulled into a state of perpetual calmness. She hesitantly sunk into him. For a second, his tough-guy act was proven to be just that. His eyebrow twitched in surprise as he felt her lean into him. His hands felt her warm tears fall down her smooth skin while her eyes closed. When he backed away, a somewhat shocked expression was plastered on his face.

The Yuki-Onna took a deep breath. The boy stared at her as she repeated his move and cupped his face in her hands. Whilst staring directly into his sapphire eyes, she

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble if you keep trying to run into danger," she muttered roughly before meshing her lips into his. Her hair blew in the wind, strands briefly hitting Rin as he widened his eyes. She was _definitely_ the better kisser.

"Woah..." was all Rin could say when they parted. Miyuki smiled sadly as she retreated into her previous position.

"But I can't do this...I can't do this to you," she whispered, unable to speak any louder. Hot tears rolled down her face as she cupped Rin's face in her hand, brushing her thumb against his pink cheeks.

"Stop worrying and let yourself be yourself," he advised but Miyuki didn't listen. She simply shook her head and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Rin...I'm really...really...sorry," as the girl sniffled and ran away, she quietly repeated these words. Rin couldn't bring himself to chase after her. After a moment of sad silence, he heard shouting coming from inside the building.

"What the hell?!"

"Miyuki, wait!"

The demon spawn ran downstairs and into the room where the party was held. He found Suguro, Shima, and Yukio with their legs encased in ice and frozen to the ground. He caught a glimpse of Miyuki's swaying hair as she continued running.

"Miyuki-" "Let her go, Rin. I don't know what happens but she looks like she wants to be alone," Yukio suggested. Rin's expression fell into one of sadness and confusion.

"What happened between you two?" Shima asked. Rin went quiet, turning to look out the window. Miyuki was still running, her steps leaving a trail of ice and sleet behind her. The teen boy sighed.

"I...honestly don't know..."


	19. Chapter 19 (Once again, I am late)

**.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Girls!"_

 _"M-Mother!"_

 _Miyuki, Mika and Isaki sat outside the monastery, guilty looks on their young faces. Kaiya glared at them with a disappointed yet stern gaze as she ushered them inside. It had begun snowing outside and all three of the girls wanted to witness it but didn't bother waking up the others._

 _"We just wanted to see the snow!" Mika whined with large, watery eyes that were slowly diminished of hope.  
_

 _"Yeah, Mother! Mika and I didn't get a lot of snow at home so this is the first time we've seen it in real life," Isaki's eyes grew as she innocently fluttered her eyelashes in a desperate attempt to persuade the nun. Miyuki simply watched in amusement. Kaiya turned to her, expecting the raven-haired girl to object her decision but no words were uttered._

 _"Well, it's too cold and you girls don't have on anything but pyjamas!" the older woman huffed, crossing her arms. Mika ran to her bed and dropped down to her knees. She dug around for a moment before pulling out two thick coats and one sweater. Kaiya's eyebrow quirked when the brunette scuttled back over._

 _"One for Saki," she handed a coat to her sister. Then, the sweater was passed on to Miyuki who took it with a quiet nod before watching her friend slip on her own coat, "One for Yuki...and one for me!" Kaiya frowned, clearly not enjoying the display. She paused, noticing the gleam in the two sisters' eyes. Miyuki only looked a little less reserved than normal. The nun sighed._

 _"Fine...just go wake up the other children and notify them, first," she caved in. Mika and Isaki giggled before running off to inform the other kids of what they were going to experience. Miyuki stayed behind, briefly eyeing Miyuki as the raven-haired girl picked at a loose button on her gifted sweater. She couldn't help but think of her mother. She missed Arai more than she thought she would. However, she couldn't think of the exorcist without thinking of her heritage and the promise she made._

 _Speaking of, which...would the cold even bother her daughter? If she had Yuki-Onna blood in her, would the cold elements affect her? There was only one way to find out..._

 _"Miyuki, dear...Are you-" "I'm fine, Mother," the scarlet-eyed girl quickly responded with a sharp and cold tone. Her reaction caught Kaiya off guard and made her hesitate in saying or doing anything else._

 _"A-Alright," she muttered quietly. Her attention was drawn by the sound of excited squeals running past her. She spun around on her heels and bustled after the children, attempting to calm them down by shouting over them. Miyuki stared at her for a few minutes until her hand was grabbed by something warm. She blankly stared at Mika, her other hand connected to Isaki's._

 _"Are you ready, Yuki?" the small child's emerald eye shone with excitement. Isaki giggled lightly and tugged on her sister's hand._

 _"Let's go, Mika!" she grinned cheerily. Miyuki couldn't help but smile as she watched the sister's gather snow and throw snowballs at each other. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before packing some snow into her hands. Joining in on the fun, Miyuki found herself laughing alongside the other kids. Kaiya set on the steps of the monastery, watching closely._

 _Not but a few days after the children had their snow day, Miyuki was bound to her bed. She was physically unable to get up and had a high fever. Mika and Isaki sat at her bedside while Kaiya rang out a wet towel. She tsked before putting it on the child's head and saying a quick prayer._

 _"We're sorry, Yuki..." Isaki mumbled, looking at her feet from sheer embarrassment and sympathy. Miyuki's laboured breathing hesitated as she slowly looked over to her friends._

 _"Yeah, w-we didn't mean to get you sick," Mika was clearly on the verge of tears. Kaiya's eyes narrowed softly. She stayed silent while she gently poured some cool water into Miyuki's mouth and held her back up. The raven-haired girl sneezed when she laid back, a tired look in her cherry-coloured eyes. They had lost some child-like wonder but still held that hopeful glint._

 _"I'm just glad that I-I_ _got...to see you smile," she muttered, her voice scratchy from her cold. After a short moment of silence, Mika burst into tears. Her and Isaki went against Kaiya and hugged their sick friend, both of their eyes watering. Miyuki chuckled weakly as she wrapped her arms around them with all the strength she had. Kaiya shook her head and closed her eyes but she couldn't stop herself from smiling._

 _"What am I going to do with you three?" she sighed._

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"No..."

"Then why would you ask?"

Miyuki huffed as she closed her eyes softly, breathing in the cool air. They didn't stay closed for long for every time she lowered her eyelids, Rin's flushed face popped into her mind. She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head vigorously. Mika stood in front of her, sharp kitchen knife in hand. Apparently, sometime during the night, the brunette had followed the half-breed demon. In fact, she waited outside the dormitory for her. When she saw ice covering the roof and Miyuki booking it out the door, she decided to follow.

"Just end my suffering," the Yuki-Onna whined, dropping to her knees. She narrowed her eyes in a sad manner as she held herself tightly in her own arms. Mika sighed before sitting down next to her.

"You finally have me seeing things your way and now you want me to kill you? It's a little late, don't you think?" she forced out a chuckle. The tufts of grass beneath Miyuki slowly froze over, prompting Mika to shake her head.

"Talk to me," she urged, leaning over to gently nudge Miyuki with her shoulder before rocking back into place at her previous spot. The raven-haired ice queen clenched her fists and forced her knuckles to turn white. The moment of silence was tense and hung a heavy atmosphere over the females' heads. Finally, after about a minute, Miyuki sighed.

"I...kissed Rin..." she grumbled. Mika froze for a few seconds, watching her childhood friend roughly entangle her hands in her ebony tresses. "O-Or he kissed me...I don't know!" she let out an angry groan-like scream.

"Which one is that?" Mika asked her rival who replied by simply describing the boy as 'the other demon'. Calling them friends wasn't quite right but calling them enemies wasn't the best term for their relationship, either. A friendly rivalry was the best way to word it.

"Oh, yeah..." the brunette raised an eyebrow quizzically. "How was it?"

"Awful!" Miyuki threw herself back until her body came into contact with the hard ground. Her eyes were tearing up but the moisture didn't dare escape. "I told him that he shouldn't have gotten close to me. I worked with Amaimon for fuck's sake! I know that I'm going to hurt him and there's no denying it..."

"I meant the actual kiss..." a bead of sheepish sweat fell down Mika's forehead, "but I know why you would feel that way. With what happened back then, I don't blame you. Humans are pretty cruel to things-or people-they don't understand. Maybe it's not that different from now." Her eyes briefly flicked over towards the distant city life as Miyuki looked towards her with a confused glance.

"You're scared...Afraid of what might happen if you let someone into that block of ice you call a heart. So, instead of figuring out how to get past the pain and fear, you push away whatever you think is causing it," emerald eyes met ruby ones, both irises glistening in the moonlight that continued to grow brighter.

"Yuki, what exactly happened?"

Miyuki paused, ruby eyes closing. She reluctantly thought over the events that occurred about an hour before Mika had caught up to her. With a shaky breath, she began to tell her about the night in intricate detail. The looks her and Rin shared...The words exchanged...The way their lips meshed together...

"I-It felt right but considering everything I know...It's just scary," her voice drifted off as her story came to a conclusion. Mika was silent as she took in the information and looked up at the night sky. The twinkling stars almost spoke in a code she couldn't understand.

"So you chose a side, then?"

"What?" Miyuki snapped her head in her direction, a confused look on her face.

"I hunted you for like ten years. Did you think I wouldn't ask around? Some demon said you were sent to capture the son of Satan. Based on the Vatican's reaction and everything I've seen, not to mention the blue flames..." she paused to sit up and give the raven-haired girl a sad smile, " That's him isn't it?"

"I..." Miyuki's eyes grew wide as tears formed in them. She had made the hard decision of terminating her deal with the devil for Rin's sake. He didn't deserve to be the prince of hell. He deserved to be a normal, teenage boy. She doubted he could even live up to Satan's standards if he tried. For a moment, she remembered how her mother was in the same situation. Toshiko Arai also refused Satan...and look where that got her.

"You know...at times, I forgot that he was the devil's kid. H-He's just so normal..." her scarlet eyes stared off into the distance as her hand trailed down her side and into the grass. She slowly released ice from it, a thin layer of frost covering the grass around her and Mika.

"I've been to Gehenna and I know a portion of what would happen to him only because I've been through it myself. It's going to be much worse, though. Simply because of who he is." The snow began to pile up around them, ice crystals now budding from the ground in sparkling towers.

Mika's jaw dropped as she looked around. She was reminded of Isaki's final moments, making her fists clench. Miyuki never meant to but nothing could take away that pain and they both knew it. However, she knew she could set it aside. She had done just that. Miyuki didn't need more piled on top of her and Mika understood. It just took some time for her to see the light out of the tunnel she dug herself into.

"I want to protect him but I'm not sure what all I can do. If Satan himself decides to take matters into his own hands and judging by how he sent Amaimon, he is, then there probably isn't a chance that I would make it out alive," Miyuki's release of power came to an end at the same time her venting did. Around her and Mika were beautifully made, crystal flowers. The grass was covered in frost and chips of sparkling ice while the crystals radiated this calming energy. The brunette looked over to her rival and noticed how the bottom half of her was slowly fading away. She tensed up and pointed.

"New power?" a bead of sheepish sweat fell down her forehead. Miyuki nodded. Within the next silent minute or so, she returned to normal. Her eyes were red from holding in the tears but she didn't let them fall.

Mika sighed and shook her head, "I don't think I'm the right person to give you advice since all I've ever done is run or attack my problems..."

Miyuki froze.

' _Run...or attack..._ '

"Mika, you're a genius," she jumped up to her feet. Mika grinned cheekily.

"Of course I am," she smugly watched Miyuki walk away. After a few seconds, she blinked in confusion and shook her head. Getting up, she followed the demon, "Now what exactly did I do?"

"You gave me an idea," Miyuki explained, speeding up slightly. Mika had to sprint in order to catch up. "I came here with a goal in mind and now I'm not bound to it..."

"Y-Yuki! Where are you going?" the swordswoman huffed once she was able to casually walk beside her rival who spared her a glance out of the corners of her eyes. The brunette gasped. "Are you gonna kill him?!"

Miyuki held back her laughter as she rolled her eyes, "No, Mika..." She suddenly stopped walking and grabbed the girl's hands. She expected them to be rough from years of training but they were surprisingly soft.

"I'm running," she explained sharply. Mika's eyes widened slightly as her jaw fell.

"Dude, I didn't say that to give you options! I spent years looking for you and I didn't do that just to lose you again..." her evergreen irises sparkled in the glowing moonlight. A hefty sigh escaped her lips, "Yuki, thnk this through. If you leave, what's stopping the Vatican from killing you? I know I've already got Stephan to deal with but that's one guy versus a shit ton of Exorcists."

Miyuki seemed to hesitate after hearing the swordswoman's words, "It...It doesn't matter. They won't be able to find me, anyway." Mika shook her head, disappointment riddling her features. There was no stopping the Yuki-Onna. She had her mind set on leaving and that was what she was going to do. That meant there was really only one option for her childhood friend...

"Fine. I'm coming with you," the brunette huffed. Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"No. Absolutely not. It's way too dangerous," she snapped. Mika pursed her lips, puffing up her cheeks in the process. She was pouting but it wasn't as threatening as she had hoped. Miyuki stared at her face for a moment. There was a deathly silence that filled the atmosphere.

"...Fine."

"Great!"

"One condition!"

"Ugh," Mika rolled her eyes dramatically. Miyuki crossed her arms over her chest while she watched Mika finish her child-like tantrum. The grassy-eyed girl pouted again. "What is it?"

"I have to do something first...but I need a favour," the raven-haired teen began walking. Mika stared at her with a confused glare before running to catch up.

"You're not going to like it."

 **...**

It was late at night and everyone who had shown up for Kamiki's birthday party was gone. They had all witnessed Miyuki running away from Rin after God-knows-what. After the raven-haired boy melted away all of the Yuki-Onna's ice, he sat on the roof and sulked for a little while. Thanks to his sweat, his hair had stuck to his forehead and his breathing was laboured but he sat up there for almost two hours, staring at the stars.

The half-breed clearly needed to be alone after the incident so Yukio took the liberty of politely asking everyone to leave. He slept in a separate room for the night and decided against talking to his brother until the morning. Despite his respect for Rin's privacy, he couldn't help but wonder what really went down between the raven-haired teens.

The dorm room felt chillier than normal, a melancholy kind of cold that explained why Rin had his blankets wrapped around him like he was a piece of fish in a sushi roll. Kuro, who had wordlessly fallen asleep beside the demon boy, purred as he curled up at his feet. The Cat Sídhe didn't mind Rin's unusual silence but wished he could do something to make him happier.

The azure-eyed boy's dreams were plagued with his minds relentless thoughts of where Miyuki could possibly be and what he could have said differently to make her stay. He shivered in his sleep as something cool grazed his face. The sensation caused him to stir slightly but he was lulled back to sleep by a faint hushing sound. He held his pillow closer to his face as he curled up into a tighter ball, eyebrows unconsciously furrowing.

"Shush...Go back to sleep, Rin," Miyuki gently ran her fingers through the dark strands of Rin's hair. The bottom layers were still a little damp thanks to his sweat but it didn't bother her. What did was the way that he nuzzled closer to his lap whenever he drifted back into his slumbering state. She narrowed her eyes softly. The quiet commotion caught Kuro's attention, causing the cat spirit to hop off of Rin's bed.

He looked up at Miyuki with large, curious eyes, _"Where are you going, Miyuki?_ " She reached down and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

"I'm leaving, Kuro," her smile faltered as she unintentionally kept stroking Rin's head. Her sadness was locked away behind the windows that are her ruby eyes and Kuro could see it clear as day. The two-tailed cat gasped, eyes widening in disbelief.

" _You can't! Rin and I won't let you!"_ he began to headbutt her calves. No damage was inflicted, of course, but it's the thought that counts.

"This isn't a decision either of you can make." Kuro paused. His muscles loosened and his jaw dropped as he looked to Rin with despairing eyes.

" _He's been so sad...Did something happen...?_ " he asked Miyuki who shook her head and also looked back down at the raven-haired boy. She gently placed her palm over his cheek, caressing his face with her thumb.

"I can't say I'm not going to miss him...but it's better this way. I don't want anyone to get hurt..." she felt her eyes tear up again and instantly stopped talking so she could wipe them away. There was so much she wanted to tell him but knowing he couldn't hear her would make all of her attempts futile.

"This is the easiest way, you see?" her voice cracked. The smirk she wore was a façade, distracting her from her forming tears. If she let them go, she wouldn't be able to quit. Instead, the Yuki-Onna gently lifted Rin's head off her lap and placed it back down on his pillow. When she stood up, she hovered over the boy's face, inches apart from him. She was so close but had never felt more distant...

Suddenly, a head popped in through the opened window on the other side of the room, "Yuki, if we want to leave tonight, we should go now." Mika's eyes saddened when she saw how Miyuki was looking at Rin. The cherry-eyed girl lowered her eyelids.

"Yeah...I know," she sighed through her nostrils, icy breath tickling the boy's face. The Yuki-Onna brushed her nose against his and closed her eyes softly as she leaned in closer. Her heart fell to her stomach when she paused.

"I'm sorry..." changing direction, she opted for a kiss on the forehead, instead. It was better this way, reminded herself. If she was out of the way, things would be somewhat easier for Rin while he was on his journey to defeat his father. An absurd goal but one she believed he could accomplish.

"...Miyuki..."

Miyuki's eyes shot wide open. Had she woken up Rin? No...he was still sleeping. At least he appeared to be. His eyes were cracked open by only a few centimetres, causing Miyuki's to narrow in kind.

"Hey, Rin," she muttered quietly with another distracting smile.

The half-asleep boy seemed to frown at her sad tone, "Where are you going...?"

"I'm going...away," her blood-red eyes couldn't stop the tears, anymore. A few dripped down onto Rin's bedsheets but she didn't notice.

"Oh...When are you coming back?" he asked groggily as Kuro hopped back onto his bed. The Cat Sídhe curled up and simply watched the encounter.

"I'm not coming back, Rin," Miyuki's voice cracked. She mentally cursed herself and dropped her head, using a hand to cover her mouth. Sleepy Rin furrowed his eyebrows gently at her words.

"Then...how will I see you?" he asked with an innocent tone of confusion. The sad shell of a girl next to his bed took a deep, shaky breath as her shoulders bounced. She couldn't help but laugh at the state he was in. After she let out a sniffle and whipped her tears away, she brushed her hair behind her ears so she could see his face.

"You won't," she explained calmly, each word stabbing her. Rin pouted and let out a child-like groan of disappointment. Miyuki's chest ached with an invisible force seeming to crush the organ in her chest. "At least not for a long time..."

" _Miyuki..._ " Kuro sniffled. Miyuki turned to him and smiled as she crouched down until she was at his level.

"Take care of him, okay? Look after this idiot for me, Kuro," she gave him a two-fingered salute before straightening back up. The familiar reluctantly nodded, watery, green irises never leaving her. The raven-haired girl silently thanked him with a nod of her own.

"Yuki," Mika called from off to the side of Rin's room. Using her elbow, she propped herself up on the windowsill. The brunette hated being the bearer of bad news but they _did_ need to leave soon. They had to be at the station before they quit selling tickets for the night.

"Alright, I'm coming..." Miyuki sighed. Convinced that she had finished saying her goodbye's, she took a deep breath and glanced over to Rin's nightstand. The piece of folded paper she dropped onto it had the boy's name written on it in her script-styled handwriting. Her footsteps lightly approached Mika, meeting her at the window. The brunette's grassy-coloured eyes glanced over her old friend, then they loomed over something behind her shoulder for a few seconds before disappearing as she exited the windows.

"Miyukiiiiii," Rin groaned in his sleep. The raven-haired girl stopped walking when she felt his hand grab her wrist. Her eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat as her lungs ceased to breathe. "Miyuki, don't leave."

"I have to, Rin-" "Don't go, I love you!" the sixteen-year-old boy's disoriented state and inability to put a sentence together without slurring it was evidence that he was still sleeping. His grip was surprisingly tight, however. He clearly didn't want to let the girl go...To be honest, she didn't want him to.

If the situation was different, she would have crawled into the bed with him and fallen asleep. The thought made her face redden but it was true as well as the least of her worries. Instead, she gently shook her hand free and, despite Rin's groggy protests, spared him no second, glance as she proceeded to the open window. The curtains swayed as cool air blew into the room.

"That explains why he's so cold..." she mumbled. For a moment, she contemplated whether she should grab him another blanket or not.

 _'It's not my place..._ ' she reminded herself. With a hefty sigh, the Yuki-Onna climbed out the window and onto the tree limb she had utilized in order to get up. Her long legs got her down the tree and down to where Mika was patiently waiting with two backpacks full of their things. She took the dark-haired teen's hand in her own and squeezed it in a reassuring way. This was the right thing to do...

"It didn't feel good, did it?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood with a forced laugh. Miyuki nodded, a distant and thoughtful look in her glistening, ruby eyes.

"Maybe I should have let you kill me in that forest..." she smiled sadly. Mika exerted air through her nose as she held back a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

"Asshole."

"I know," Mika elbowed her lightly in the side. Together, the two began to walk away from True Cross...from everything Miyuki had worked for over the past few months. "Besides, I don't think you would have wanted me to give your icy, demon heart to Stephan. _He's_ the real asshole."

"I believe it. Thanks for not...you know...killing me," Miyuki mumbled as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue jacket. A breeze blew by, tangling itself in both girls' hair and ruffling through their clothes. The brunette scoffed playfully.

"Never would have even tried if I knew you could talk to the dead," her evergreen eyes stared off into the distance while she lazily put her hands behind her head. The girl next to her grew pale as her tired eyelids drooped.

"Yeah..." she yawned as her sudden drowsiness began to set in, "About that." Mika sighed, raising a chocolate-coloured eyebrow as a somewhat-defeated look took over her facial expression. She closed her eyes, trusting herself to walk without her vision.

"Still can't do it?" she asked. Miyuki shook her head and hummed her answer. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I still don't understand it completely but I think I could only do it because I was about to die..." she shrugged before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It had been a long day for both girls. Emotionally demanding, if anything.

"Hey, don't give me any ideas," Mika let out another forced chortle. She sighed and shook her head, opening her eyes once more as she looked over to Miyuki. The brunette's emerald eyes were filled with concern as she brought her worry to light, "Are you okay?"

Miyuki brought her hands up and stared at her cool palms for a moment before dropping her head down into them, "Just tired..." Mika nodded in understanding.

"Lucky for us, the train station's just over there," she pointed a few metres away to a building next to train tracks. Miyuki let out a sigh of relief as the girls ran towards it, hopeful gleams in their eyes and backpacks bouncing up and down on their backs. When the two teens got to the station, Mika payed for their tickets. This was the favour Miyuki mentioned.

Once the tickets were paid for, the girls sat on one of the benches under the awning and began to wonder what life would be like from this moment forward. This was a new chapter. Their reunion was long overdue but skipping town together wasn't something they planned on doing at any point and time in their life. An unexpected turn of events that was unfortunately necessary...

The Vatican would be after the rogue Yuki-Onna demon and the deadly Stephan The Collector most likely had put a bounty on the head of the swordswoman who ran off with his merchandise. Both girls were being hunted, so this was truly the safest thing for them to do. To run away and never look back. Miyuki did it first, just a few years too early.

"Hey, Mika?" the aforementioned hybrid asked as she lazily rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Mika, who had crossed her arms and was also starting to drift off to sleep, raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she grumbled

"Do you think...I'll ever be able to see my parents and Isaki again?" Miyuki slurred, closing her eyes. The brunette next to her shrugged, making the scarlet-eyed girl's head bounce lightly.

"I don't know but I hope so," she muttered tiredly. With everything said and done, the two girls allowed themselves to rest so they could get up in time to catch the train. They had a big day ahead of them and they both were hesitant to move forward but they knew it was where they needed to go.

They could only go up from here...Right?

 **.X.**

 **Hey again, everyone. I'm so happy that I finally got over my excruciatingly long writers' block. Because of the length of the break I took, I decided to write a longer chapter, this time. With schooling now being moved to online classes, I've been very busy but I try to take some time off every now and then in order to get caught up on my writing. R.I.P to my sleep schedule _｡ﾟ･_ （﹏）･ﾟ｡**

 **Oh, I almost forgot!**

 **I have a little surprise!**

 **I'm revising some of the old chapters of this story so it looks a little better and fits my new writing style. If you ever feel like it, maybe some of you could reread the story. I know that it doesn't sound appealing but I promise there's new stuff!**

 **As always,**

 **Thanks for reading, Loves!**

 _ **! STAY SAFE !**_

* * *

 **Special thanks to;**

 _NoxNightKing_

 _NightWingAlchemist_

 _EGORick_

 _DemonKira6_

 _FutureFalls KaZe128_

 _Piedpiper007_

 _hudson3447_

 _kyokosa2gawa015_

 _midnightwolf32_

 _shiorinatsu_

 _Aspice_

 _DKMaria_

 _Fangirling101B_

 _Glasrevin_

 _Mr. Indigo_

 _MrsVBerg_

 _OddSenjuOut_

 _Piedpiper007_

 _SaChan22_

 _XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX_

 _hudson3447_

 _iWasDamned_

 _kyokosa2gawa015_

 _mysticfairydancer_

 _ **Reviews!**_

 _ **DemonKira6** \- I understand, haha. I'm also picky with the stories I read but I'm glad my story caught your attention! As I said earlier, I'm working on fixing the mistakes in earlier chapters and I know there's a lot. Thank you for taking the time to comment._

 _ **Guest** \- Aha...Yeah, I know I'm bad about posting...I promise I'll get better at it, though!_


End file.
